Brothers Keeper
by wolfie180g
Summary: Sam and Dean spent half their lives at 4 inches tall in an old motel, and in their search for food, run into a dangerous animal inside the walls of their home. It pursues them into one of the rarely used motel rooms where the animal's owner happily lets it in. The brothers must figure out a way to escape the animal's claws and the attention of the enormous human to warn the others.
1. Shake Rattle and Roll

Brothers Keeper

.

Chapter One:

Shake, Rattle, and Roll

.

.

"I'm telling you, Dean. I know I heard something up ahead."

"Fine. One more room and then I'm calling it. We've got at least a few fish crackers left in the kitchen."

Sam sighed heavily, scuffling his feet on the ground.

Dean was right there with him. Awhile back, they'd managed to snag a few dozen goldfish crackers from the motel room that had a very messy teething baby in it, and the fish shaped crackers were all they've been eating for weeks now. Desperate for something different to eat. However, this was the motel's off season and there was nary a guest around.

Dean's head perked up suddenly and Sam took notice. Stopping in his tracks and waiting for his older brother to figure out which direction to go from here. The inside of the walls was always near pitch back to them, but after so many years living at just 4 inches tall and in the dark, they'd adapted to their surroundings. Developing their knacks, as they called them, to help them survive in a world that outsizes them every day in nearly every way.  
Sam's knack was knowing when a human was looking at them, even if the humans weren't fully aware of where their eyes trailed, and even if Sam wasn't looking back at them. It helped them stay under the radar. The brothers would get a heads up if they should take cover or continue on their trek.

Dean's knack was being able to locate things that they needed. It came in handy a whole lot, but sometimes it wasn't always immediately or obviously useful. Half the time, it was far from his deepest desire at the moment. Like so many times before, they went out searching for food, but sometimes Dean's knack would lead them to just a few scraps of string. Useful, sure, but not exactly edible.

Sam waited for another moment but it appeared that after a long moment, Dean hadn't a clue where to go from here, his head on a swivel looking up and down the long hallway between the walls. Huffing in agitation. Dean turned to his slightly taller, younger brother. "I can't figure out what that sound is."

Sam's brows rose, he thought that Dean was honing in on something with his gift, not listening to anything audible. He too, leaned forward to the room closest and held his breath. They heard a kind of shuffling but it was unlike normal mice movements. Sam turned to face Dean in the dark and mouthed the word, 'rat?' which Dean had to shrug at. It sounded bigger than a rat but not as large as a dog or cat. Knowing that those weren't allowed in the motel, unless they were licensed service animals of course, didn't stop every pet owner out there that stayed at the motel. Sneaking in Snookums inside luggage or under a blanket could have a deadly outcome for an unaware borrower.

The shuffling grew in volume and they pinpointed it to a place further down the hall they'd been traveling. Not inside any of the rooms beyond the walls, this thing was inside the walls with them. Cold fear dripped down their spines as that realization set in. Rats were always a threat to people as small as a finger, it would be like fighting a full grown brown bear! Even if they managed to escape injury from this encounter, they knew without having to discuss it, that they'd have to return to kill it or else the owners of the motel might call the exterminators. That would mean the possible deaths of not just the insects and rodents, but all of the smaller population of people that called this motel home.

The brothers were silently listening for any new clue as to what this thing is, because it did not sound like a rat at all. The thing chattered nonsensically to itself and it's body rubbed up against both sides of the walls at the same time. So, much _larger_ than a rat. Sam swallowed hard, Dean put himself ahead of his younger brother on instinct.

A voice from the room ahead said something in another language and the shuffling grew in intensity. Both brothers started to back up, reaching for their blades and gripping them in sure hands. A snuffling squeak came out of whatever was ahead and they started to move faster away. Its mass and proximity causing them to panic a little.

"Where's the nearest exit?" Dean hissed, free hand bracing on the wall next to him so that he didn't loose his balance while quickly backing up. Never turn your back on an enemy. That goes for human, insect or otherwise. Sam had half turned around to take point to find a way out of this annoyingly straight wall that had no junctures for at least a dozen feet behind them.

When the sounds grew even louder they'd both abandoned their previous method of walking backwards to turn and run full out. Bolting down the corridor. Debris left behind during the construction of the motel threatened to trip them up but their feet found the bare ground between the chunks of plaster and wood bits and they stayed on their feet and moved with a purpose.

Lungs heaving air in and out as they tried to outrun whatever the hell was behind them.

"Ahead!" Sam tried to stay quiet but the fear was getting to him and he hoped that no human heard his call. His throat was aching from breathing hard in this dusty passageway. He'd forgotten to replenish their water this morning and they were both parched. It was Sam's turn that morning to go get the water and he was cursing himself out for forgetting something as simple as that. The sudden sprint taking it out of them.

Sam gasped out, "I see an opening that's just ahead. It's not one of our normal rooms."

Dean huffed a silent laugh, "I don't give a crap if it's one of ours or if it leads to Narnia! It's gonna save us from that thing that's chasing us!" Spotting the opening his brother was talking about and putting on an extra burst of speed to reach it at the same time. Dean was convinced that Sam shouldn't have to enter the unknown room alone. They'd traveled further than usual for food today since the motel was far from full of guests and their stomachs rumbled for something besides fish crackers.

Deep ground shaking rumbles echoed next to them and they realized instantly that there was a human in the room they were just getting ready to dart into. Hands on the wallpaper and at the ready.

The shuffling and clawing sounds grew in intensity and they knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against whatever huge animal was barreling down the hall, heading straight towards them. Excited sounds coming from it as if it had won a prize. Finally, they saw it approaching. Coming into a shaft of narrow light that entered the inside of the walls from a curled seam in the wallpaper. A furred head that is over half as wide as they were tall was now visible as the animal was leaping and running towards them in a strange manner. It was almost like a squirrel's gallop but it's gait was shortened, not elongated for its longer body. It's head resembled a dog's more than a rat's, maybe a teddy bear oddly enough. Black markings wrapped around it's eyes and down it's nose and continued along its back from what they could see of it.

The thing paused at the place where they'd stopped and it started sniffing eagerly at the ground, snuffling its nose into the dust which billowed about around it's feet and excited head. When it cried out, they saw many long sharp teeth and knew that it was a carnivore, and distinctly saw them as prey.

"What? What the _hell_ _ **is**_ _that_?" Dean hissed, knife brandished in front. Hoping against hope that it didn't see them there in the nearly nonexistent light. Both were out of breath and trying desperately to keep their wits about them when facing this cross between a squirrel and a rat that was larger than both animals. They pressed their backs against the wall and prepared themselves for a fight to the death when they heard the human finally move farther away from the wall.

They could try their luck running down to the next room along the way, but the animal returned to it's hunched backed gallop and was gaining on them too fast and was nearly there. The vent to their right was too small for it to squeeze through but not for them so they took a chance and left the walls through the vent slats.

This entrance into the room was thankfully underneath the long dresser so there was little chance of the occupant spotting them right away. Dean turned and push-pulled Sam away from the vent just as the animal reached it and started to squeak loudly and insistently through the slats. Paws that were as long as their legs sneaking through and scrabbling around. Its head started to butt against it and it squeaked louder in dismay and excitement.

The rooms occupant huffed a heavy sigh and said something in another language. It sounded like someone berating a dog and their hearts stopped for a second at the implications.

Feet that could crush a car to them stomped straight towards the dresser and the floor creaked under them from the sheer weight of the gigantic human. Socked feet pushed into the carpet just a few feet in front of them and they could see every toe curl down and adjusting to help the human keep his balance.

More words spoken overhead with a tsking sound and the animal squeaked in joy. Claws scrabbling at the metal of the vent and dust was wafting past the vent slats into the room.

"Oh no." Dean's eyes went wide as they heard hands being placed on the dresser above. Their only protection here in this room from the human's grasp was about to be removed. The dresser's thick feet start to shift up and out of the deep indents that it had made after years of being in the same spot in the motel room. A show of power that was overwhelming and terrifying to the small people that stood rooted to the spot, witnessing the impressive feat. Even if they'd gotten every little person in the motel together, they wouldn't have been able to budge the dresser a millimeter. This one human was doing it with barely a grunt heard overhead.

A deafening groaning sound of wood ended with a high pitched squeak from the dresser's joints caused partly by nails rubbing up against the old wood. The dresser shifted again, much faster this time now that it had been moved out of it's imprints, and it took the brothers a few seconds to fully comprehend the actions all around them. A pair of hands shifted their grip far above their heads and then the dresser was moving far enough away from the wall to let light pour down on them from the lamp that wiggled around above before it settled again. They blinked in the near blinding light like deer caught in headlights. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Dean recovered from the shock first and grabbed hold of Sam's coat and pulled him along the dresser's path. Trying to guess where it would end up but also trying not to get crushed underneath the center supports for it. They saw the overhead light illuminate the path they had just taken as well and knew that they'd have been spotted in an instant.

Sam noticed that the lamp cord was still plugged into the wall but was stretched out. The lowest part was about 8 inches off the ground now and kept it's bend and twists. The wiring refusing to give up the shape it had been in for the past 30 years without a fight. The wallpaper that had been blocked by the dresser was both new looking in how vibrant the colors were, and dirty from years and years of cobwebs and debris that fell down behind it and accumulated in the narrow space.

Now that the dresser was finally stationary, they turned their attention back to the socked feet and the animal that was still chittering and grunting behind the vent. They could see the claws extend out and scratch along the vent's slats. The human tutted at it in a fond way, speaking to it in that other language. Even if they didn't know that language, they could hear the meaning behind it. It was telling the creature to wait just one more moment. It was pretty obvious that the human was intending to release the animal from the walls in seconds, and they're still stuck on the ground.

Sam was the one to pull Dean towards the lamp's dangling cord, and with one adrenaline powered move, Sam practically threw his brother up towards it. Dean bit back a yelp at the sudden and brief flight before his hands grabbed hold of it and he clung to it with a white knuckled grip. Gasping for breath before turning a very short glare at Sam for the lack of warning. Dean slid down enough for Sam to grab his calf and foot and use it to help him reach the cord next. Together they started to climb frantically upwards. They were somewhat exposed here and it would have taken them too long to get their fish hooks ready to go on a safer side of the dresser, if there even was one anymore now that the whole dresser is cocked at an angle away from the wall and into the room. All they knew is that they'd live longer than five seconds up on the dresser than if they'd stayed on the ground any longer with that thing that was about to burst into the room.

The human softly spoke some more to the creature, and Sam could clearly see the huge hands fumble with the vent. Fingernails picking at the screw tops to loosen them up to remove the vent cover. The human retreated, all the while cooing something in that language at the animal. Likely telling it to be patient. Sam shoved Dean up when his brother was starting to freeze up.

The human didn't have his head at the right angle to see the brothers, but they had clear view of those hands that worked away at the stubborn vent cover.

This was literally their worst nightmare coming true. At the top of the dresser, they didn't know if there would be any cover for them to hide behind. Some people like to put all their stuff inside the dressers, other's left their fully loaded bags on top. Dean got to within a few inches of the rim and stopped. Sam knew why and waited with bated breath as they both watched the human's hands come back with a pocket knife to unscrew the vent's cover.

The fingers toyed with the elongated paws of the animal, pushing them back through the slats as the cover was finally shifted and removed from the wall. They'd only got a few seconds to see a dirty brown and black thing burst from the wall before it left their line of sight.

Sam looked up at Dean and Dean, Sam. Neither knew what the hell that was, even in the light of the room. It was much longer than a rat, slightly larger width wise, but it's head really resembled a large dog, like a husky in its markings, and a teddy bear but with thin sharp teeth. It came into view a couple of times but wasn't paying them any attention as they hung on the cord a few inches from the top of the dresser.

It leaped and tumbled around the floor, hiding underneath the dresser and baring needle sharp fangs at the hand that reached under and pulled it back into the light again.

The spine on it seemed to be made out of a length of bungy cord as it bent unnaturally around. It must be over a foot long. A tuft of a tail about three inches after the rump suggested that it was not a mutated rat, nor a strange elongated squirrel. Whatever it was, it stunk. A unique smell that had Dean's eyes watering. Sam grunted in agreement the longer the thing played around in their area.

Dean's hands started to ache from holding on so tightly to the cord that was too wide to comfortably wrap his hands around, so when it looked like the animal was going to stay in the other side of the room next to it's owner, Dean tentatively reached up and peered over the top of the dresser. He saw a very large cage not two inches away that had been cleaned recently. Going by the smell of disinfectant surrounding it. Lingering odors from the animal in the fabric bedding. But, nothing was inside at the moment from his low viewpoint. He reluctantly scaled the rest of the way on top, his hands shaking from the stress of holding on so long, and the situation in general. Dean reached down to help Sam up as well. Hoisting his brother up silently and leaving his hand on Sam's shoulder for support.

Both crouched low behind the three inch tall plastic and metal base of the cage that kept in the shaved wood chips. They let their hands rest from their cramped up state as they surveyed their options. With that animal still running around on the floor, there was no chance in hell that they'd be able to escape just yet. They might have to wait here for the guy to put his furred menace back before they can make a break for it.

Sam uncoiled his hook and line, letting it fall to the ground for that hasty get away. They may have used the lamp cord to get up, but the thick width of it meant that they couldn't really slide down it as easily as their usual hook and lines. One wrong hand hold and they'd break a bone falling that far to the ground. They needed the familiarity of their fish lines for better speed. As much as they hated the idea, they might even have to abandon the fish hook and line to get those few extra seconds to escape back into the walls. They couldn't risk their lives for the time it would take in getting the hook and line pulled from the dresser and coiled up before leaving. They could always return for it much later, if the human didn't notice it sticking out from the back of the wooden dresser. Long after the danger's gone.

A few minutes passed and they watched and waited. The human lifted the creature up into his arms and it tumbled around his hands and up his shoulders like the human was its own personal jungle gym. A few steps brought the man back to the queen sized bed and he laid back against the pillowed headboard with a deep satisfied sigh. Fingers petting and tugging at the creature while he cooed nonsense at it.

Apparently the human was settling in for a movie marathon. The critter biting at the man's sleeves. Tugging and tearing at them without being berated at all. Dean shuddered at the sight. Those teeth looked to be longer then their hands. The head was definitely large enough to take them out with ease. It was probably a meat eater, which made their situation just that much more dangerous.

Dean peered over the cloudy white plastic base of the cage and reached an arm in. His hand fumbled about before pulling out a lump of brown and holding it out for Sam. "You wanted something different to eat? How about some monster kibble?"

Sam shot a scathing bitchface at Dean and folded his arms over his knees that were brought to his chest. This was far from funny. He rested his chin on his arms, watching the human anxiously.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Dean whispered back, dropping the bit of dried kibble to the table.

"Don't see how." Sam muttered. Knowing that humans usually can't hear them from so far away with the TV volume up so high.

Dean shrugged. Returning to watch the tv and the human for entertainment. Since it looks as though they're going to be sitting there for awhile. It didn't take more than a cursory glance to know that the vent was in full view of the human where he lay, and any movement in that direction would attract not just the human's attention, but that beast as well.

Half an hour later, Sam was too restless to keep still so he got up and inspected the rest of the dresser from behind the cage, not willing to venture beyond it and risk being seen. There wasn't much on top besides a huge bag of that kibbled food. Sam leaned over to read the label.

"What the hell is a ferret?" he muttered to himself. Looking at the picture of a similar animal on the front but that one was white with black markings. He recognized the rabbit in the picture and a guinea pig so by process of elimination, that meant that this thing was a ferret. Sam couldn't feel any tingling on his neck so he knew the human wasn't looking his way. He darted the small two inch gap between the cage and the bag to read more information on the back label.

There was practically a how-to guide for taking care of ferrets. What their diet should be and that this kibble is a great part of it, but it shouldn't be the sole part. Usually nocturnal, needs plenty of exercise. Needs chew toys that are also available through the makers of the kibble along with other useful ferret things. Another addendum is that it's best to keep them in pairs.

Sam frowned at that last part, something nagging at the back of his mind. He turned to return to Dean's side to tell him about their enemy but found his brother staring straight up at a hanging hammock that was at the uppermost level of the cage. Sam's eyes followed his brothers and he gasped in horror. There was another one of those beasts, and it was staring directly down at Dean. Apparently it had been sleeping soundly that whole time, but just woke up.

It made a few grunting sounds and its nose twitched. Then twitched some more. Eyes fluttering wider and it's heavy body shifted around in the hammock, making the metal attachments clink around against the bars of the cage and the toys that hung from overhead. They could follow the movements of the forelegs from underneath the rectangular cloth hammock, and eventually differentiated the fore from the hind legs as it shifted around onto its belly, dipping a head down between the hammock and the bars of the cage to get a closer sniff. Tail thumping on the side of the hammock.

Dean was petrified.

Their only hope was that it didn't realize that it's cage door was wide open on the side that faced the room.

Two long paws curled around the hammock edge and the claws caught on the fluffy bedding. Flexing in and out as its eyes narrowed in on Dean far below. Its sleepy mind becoming more alert as it's nose twitched and sniffed the air.

It grunted out a few more times, a kind of strange churrip before it lurched down from the hammock the the floor below. It spun around and angled its body sideways to show off how huge it was in the same way that cats do. It hopped up onto its tip toes and chirruped some more. This one was much larger than the other, belly hanging lower and teets poking out past the fur.

It was pregnant. The brothers were very familiar with the wrath that comes from pregnant animals. Sam had almost been killed by a rat that didn't want to leave their hotel without a fight. That fight lasted several minutes and in the end, they were lucky they didn't loose their lives. Right now? This animal was over twice the size of that rat and its behavior was unpredictable.

She started to growl louder and lunged at the bars, directly towards Dean as he sat frozen in place. Finally spurred into action when he saw Sam racing closer. Knife held up and ready.

The other ferret heard the commotion and Sam only got to see it leap headlong off of its owner to leap to its mate's rescue. That took away their plan of sliding down the line and running towards the vent. Now they had no options left besides fighting not just one of them, but both huge animals to the death. Injured animals are just as dangerous when fighting for their lives, even more so than fighting for a meal.

The female hissed at Dean again, hopping around the cage sideways like she had springs in her feet.

The first ferret was heard scrambling up the front side of the dresser, probably using the drawer handles and it made it up top, entering the cage to rub up against the other. Chattering noisily at the fuss the female was making. It caught on what she was upset about and came sniffing closer to the brothers who were going back to Plan A for escape. It was either the vent or wait for the ferrets to figure out how to reach them as they stood hunched between the cage and the dresser's edge. Save for climbing up and over the cage, the other ways the ferrets could get to them is up from underneath the dresser in the same path the Winchesters took, which was unlikely that they'd be smart enough to figure that out on their own, or circling around the cage and pushing the bag of kibble out of the way first. If they were strong enough that is. Which, they might be. The brothers had no idea how strong or smart these things were. In any case, it would take a few precious seconds to reach their prey, and that's time the brothers needed for their escape.

Right now, the ferrets were hissing and hopping around on the other side of the bars. Spittle flinging out from their snapping jaws. Sam's knife at the ready to cut any part of them that comes past those bars. Dean's right hand on his own knife, left on his brother's shoulder, ready to pull him back towards the hook and line when the ferrets make their move. If they go now, they wont know which way to expect them coming. Above the dresser, around, or underneath once they reach the floor.

The human was thankfully still engrossed in the TV. Probably used to the sounds of his pets running amok and tuning it out. Sam had an idea and knew that Dean would hate it but at this point it was the best option they had. He leaned back and whispered it into Dean's ear and then bolted to the back corner of the cage, furthest from the cage's open door.

"Hey! Ferrets! Over here!" he said in a volume that he hoped the human wasn't able to hear, but enticing enough to keep the animal's attention. The male went readily but the female hissed where she was. Fur bristling high. Attention split between them before facing Sam and growling.

Dean cursed under his breath but Sam's idea might work. He quietly sank below their line of sight behind the cage's base, and ran to the corner of the cage and just beyond it on the other side. Now able to see the human in full unobstructed view, he swallowed thickly and ran to the next corner towards the front. He took a deep breath and crept closer to the open door. It was held open about 10 inches overhead by a simple hook in a cross bar. Dean had to climb up the vertical bars to reach it and let it fall down to close. That meant that he'd be in full fucking view of the human. Making a noise that's sure to attract the massive human's attention.

He couldn't worry about that right now. He's just going to have to do his best to keep the cage door quiet as it fell. Somehow. No time to waste, he had a job to do. Sam's counting on him. Once the ferrets were trapped, he and his brother will have to run their asses back around towards the hook and line, zip on down the line, cut hands and blisters be damned, and run like hell to make it to the vent and the safe darkness inside the walls.

Any plan after that dealing with that room would have to wait for Dean's heart to settle down and his head to stop spinning. It was already playing a samba inside his chest at the mere sight of the human on the other side of the room, and the huge animals that were lunging against the bars, trying to reach Sam to tear him to shreds.

The dangers in this one scenario alone were staggering. How did things get this messed up so fast? Dean hefted his bag over his head to rest on his other shoulder and reached up high towards the center bar that went side to side while all the others went up and down. His feet slid on the bars more than once before he got a better grip on them. Reaching up and actually using the door itself to help him climb higher. It rattled against the bars before his feet found better purchase elsewhere.

He got his foot propped onto the horizontal bar and ignored the 16 inch drop below him from his precarious position. Sam was doing a good job distracting the furred monsters Dean worried he was getting them too riled up. Sam should have done just enough to keep their attention, but not enough to attract the human's gaze.

Dean literally couldn't say so, because then the ferrets would come after him next, and he's a sitting duck right now. Dean hooked an arm through the bars and then reached over with both hands to grab the door. He tried to shake it free, trying to dislodge the hook but it stayed put. It weighed a ton to him but he had adrenaline on his side so he gripped the bars of the door tight in his fists, and lifted up sharply, pulling it out far enough in the next split second to keep it from hooking again. The hook was unlatched from the horizontal bar far above him, flipping outwards instead of inwards, and rattled against the main part of the door now that it was free. The door rolled down faster than Dean wanted and his foot closest to the door was clipped and tugged down a half inch by a bent wire that held the door's base secure along the bars of the cage. He lost his footing because of that sudden mistake. His hands were jarred from their grip on the bars and he was falling backwards, hands reaching up and grasping at nothing on the way down.

His foot and ankle twisted painfully outwards when it hit the lower cage boarder while the rest of him was falling through open air. Dean landed on his back, all the air knocked out of him instantly and he saw stars. His leg hurt like a _fucking bitch_. The rest of him ached but the lower part of his leg felt like it had been chopped off from the plastic edge of the boarder. The rational part of his brain firing up to oh so helpfully inform him that he broke something just before the pain hit him in full force.

Sam cried out in panic as he raced around the cage towards his older brother. Hand flung out to catch the cage bars and help him swing around the corner towards the front side. The cage itself was just over three feet wide and two feet deep, and took up most of the dresser's top, so Sam's sprint from the rear to the front middle took ages for his two inch tall legs. Knowing that a fall like that had to have hurt Dean really badly, he pushed himself faster to get there that much sooner. Sam knew that his brother couldn't be up and ready to slide down the fishing line if he can't even stand up into view after that fall. Dean had been 16 inches in the air, and to someone just under four inches in height, that was like falling from 24 feet up.

As he ran, Sam chanted to himself, "Please be ok, please be ok." Tears started to prick his eyes and blur his vision. He ran harder.

Sam swallowed hard to compartmentalize the situation and new problems, knowing that Dean wouldn't likely be walking away from it on his own. He came up with a plan to either carry Dean over his shoulder as he slid down the line, or, bring the line up, tie Dean to it somehow without injuring him even more, and lowering him to the floor. Neither option sounded promising but he struggled to come up with something better.

The sight of his brother laying sprawled out and in unbearable pain made Sam fall to his knees next to him, hands hovering just over the heaving chest. Not daring to touch and make things worse. A million things on his tongue, none making it out loud enough to hear beyond helpless breaths. Sam didn't know what to do.

Dean was gasping like a fish, hands still grasping at the air above him from the pain. Tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes rolled around, trying to figure out what just happened, and why everything hurt so fucking bad.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse. They heard the human stir with a mutter in that other language something that sounded like a universal phrase, 'What the hell?' from across the room.

Chapter Two:

Footloose and Far From Free

"Dean, Dean stay with me, tell me what to do! I can't... Dean tell me what to do."

Sam didn't know if Dean's leg was broken or if his spine was shattered or if he was bleeding internally. Dean's eyes kept swimming in his head. Mouth working soundlessly before he squinted his eyes shut and cried out in pain. Hands finally finding the source and clutching tight around his knee.

Dean sat upright and bent over his leg. Panting through the pain and finally turning to register in his mind that Sam was right there. One hand left his knee and gripped onto Sam's jacket, pulling him in close. "Sammy. Run." before shoving Sam backwards. His hand returning to his knee and his eyes leaking tears. "run!" Dean knew he was done for, but his baby brother still had a chance.

Sam stumbled back to his knees, that feeling of being seen finally registering in his brain. The human was swinging their massive form off to the side of the bed and leaning forward. Clearly trying to see what was going on on the dresser across the room.

"-ammy!" Dean gasped out, face red. His hand pointed towards the hook and line.

Sam was crying hard, tears pouring off of his face. He turned to see the human stand up and turn, searching for the remote to mute the tv. Fumbling with the controller and cursing in that language.

"I'll come back. I'll get help." Sam choked out. Heart dropping like a stone for even thinking about leaving his brother here. But they both knew he had to go. They'd talked about a scenario similar to this one. If one was injured, the other would leave them and return later. They discussed at length wha they would do. Who they could turn to for help. Scenarios that they hoped would never happen but had to be planned for nonetheless.

Dean nodded in slight relief and pushed Sam further away. "I-" he panted through another wave of pain, "be ok. Ok, ok..." Dean repeated a few times, forehead thumping against his raised knee. A patch of red starting to form just underneath.

Sam stumbled at the sight. Dean was bleeding. How can he just abandon his brother like that?

The human finally found the mute on the tv and turned back towards the dresser. Asking his pets a question and making kissy noises. Probably thinking that they were the ones to accidentally shut the cage door. The ferrets themselves were hopping all over the cage, hissing at Sam and Dean and each other. Working themselves into a frenzy.

Sam knew he had no time to loose. He hunched over and raced towards the rear of the cage, sliding along the dresser top and then grabbing the hook before going right over the edge before he was ready. He slipped his legs around and slid as fast as he could down the line towards the floor far below. The sounds of the heavy footsteps echoing all around him. He landed harder than he'd like and left his hook and line right where they were. Normally humans wouldn't notice the tiny gleam of metal hanging off the side and Dean might somehow be able to use it himself.

Sam had to ignore the startled gasp overhead as he ran towards the vent. Gasping himself to find out that it was blocked by the man's suitcase. He scrambled up the side of it, searching for a spot big enough in the vent for him to slide through back into the walls but there was nothing. He slipped and fell into the bag and cursed his clumsiness. Not only was Dean trapped up there with a human, but Sam trapped himself down here. Without his hook and line, he had to climb up the clothes and jump towards the entrance again. Falling over and over again. The fourth time drew the humans attention and Sam cursed again as he pushed himself away from the center of the bag to lay down next to the folded shirts.

He lay there, still as can be as he heard the human step closer. Mutter to himself something unintelligible to Sam's ears.

The human kicked at the bag gently and waited quietly for a reaction. Sam bit back his panicked shout at the wall next to him shifting forward and back so violently. A few inches higher and that kick would have killed him in there.

Sam bit his lower lip, waiting just as quietly as the human was before he heard, "hmff." and then the shadow moved back over to the dresser.

The giant was saying something that sounded like consoling and a few questions and Sam could only imagine what the man must be thinking.

Dean didn't even try to hide. He knew that something was very wrong with his leg and if he moved it wrong, it could make it even worse. All he hoped for was that his brother made it out alive. He knew he was a goner. It was just the way things were when living at their small size in a human's world.

The human kept up a running commentary, leaning over him and Dean's breath shuttered. He brought his bag over next to himself to prop up under his leg. He waited for the end to come, but in the meantime, he didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

Dean grit his teeth and flipped a side pocket's flap open in his duffel, rummaging around for a second before he found the pill. It was very expired, but the bottle they swiped it from last month said it was a fast acting pain reliever. The thing was the size of a baseball to him but he shrugged off the size.

Dean turned to the side to see that the human was now kneeling on the floor, asking him something or other and he was in too much pain to give a shit what it was. Either the man would kill him or he wouldn't but right now Dean coud do something about his screaming knee. He pulled his knife over and heard the human say something else at him. Fingers longer than he was tall coming into view to point at the knife and bag.

Every puff of breath from every word was felt by the small man and he tried to keep his cool during the onslaught. The knife he held in hand was flipped around and aimed at the finger. Dean jabbed it forward in the air between and the hand retreated with a few more words. This time slightly amused.

Dean dropped the pill to his right side and chopped the blade down onto it. Managing to shave off a section of the pill. Hearing the new questions arise from the man behind him. If he had any extra strength at all, he's turn around and at least face the guy, but facing him meant that Dean accepted his presence. And right now, as childish as it was, his head wouldn't alow that just yet.

Dean bit down on the chunk of pill and swallowed it down thickly. It turned to paste in his parched throat and he coughed most of it back out again.

The human tutted at him and stood up. Dean did send a fearful glance up and behind himself as the dresser was shaded from the overhead light and he watched the man leave to go to the bathroom. Dean poked at his leg and cried out in renewed pain that it didn't suddenly become useful again. He whimpered and moaned and took another forceful bite of the pill shard. Swallowing over and over, making it go down by sheer willpower alone.

The giant returned and said a few more things but Dean was shocked when he saw that there was a cup of water there. Dean recognized it from a nyquil bottle. It was about an inch and a half tall and wide to him but it must be all that the human had. Long fingers came back into view as the man whispered something at him, nudging the medicine cup closer to sit right next to Dean.

Dean chanced a look up and into the mans eyes and the human inhaled sharply. A grin spreading on the face that hovered overhead. More words that seemed to mean that the giant wanted Dean to drink. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth so he nodded weakly and leaned over the nearly overfull cup. He knew he had a bit of aluminum foil in his bag but that ws holding his leg up so he just used his hand to bring a drop of water closer to his mouth.

It was cool and fresh and had a hint of that medicine lingering in it. Dean didn't give a shit. The more medicine the merrier so he took another eager handful of water.

As scared as he was of humans, this one didn't seem so bad.

He wasn't out of the woods yet and jerked to the side when the human apparently thought that because he didn't protest before, that it was completely alright if the man started touching Dean, trying to get him to turn around.

"no! Please no!" Dean shouted, hands clutching at his still bleeding leg. He needed to bind it and maybe even splint it on his own. This guys hands were twice as long as he was tall and anything he did could end up worse than what's already happened. "just... back up ok?" he tried to sound stern and confident but this giant made his voice shake. Or maybe that was the shock setting in.

fuck, it was the shock.

Dean started to shake as his hands fumbled for the bag's opening. Pulling out that string he'd found the other day and realizing that it was the perfect find. He just didn't know it at the time.

He snaked one end of the thread underneath his theigh and grabbed it with one hand, pulling the other end upand over so he can see what he's doing. His moves became sluggish and his eyesight started to waver.

"fuuuhck." Dean shook his head. Taking a break in trying to tie a good knot in the string to allow some adjustments, to take another bite of the pill shard. Dipping it into the water first to help soften it up a bit. It started to disintegrate in his mouth which made it far easier to swallow. Even if it tasted terrible.

The giant poked another finger down and slid the remaining bulk of the pill away.

"hey! That's mine asshole!" Dean shouted, reaching behind himself while twisting sideways. Fingers flexing in the air for the return of his only medicine.

The giant ignored him, turning the pill this way and that before it was held between a finger and thumb and the human asked him something else.

"i don't fucking know what you're saying dude, just. Owww." Dean's head throbbed and he bent over his leg again. The world was swimming all around and he noticed that the whole time they'd been there, the ferrets had gone quiet. Watching with their beady black eyes at the interactions. Completely interested in what was going on.

It was creepy as hell to be in front of this audience.

Dean blinked away the spots threatening to take over his vision as he returned back to the task at hand. Binding his leg so he doesn't just bleed to death. Dean thought it was just a sprain, bt the blood soaking though his pant leg meant it was a bit more urgent.

The giant walked away and returned with a pill bottle that was larger then Dean in every respect. It was shaken in the air by the hand and lowered down. The guy sure loved to talk even though it should have been obvious that Dean didn't understand a word of it. A different pill was removed and placed on the dressertop. The giant bent down to the side and got back to his knees. One arm resting on the top while the other lifted and turned the bottle lid upside down to press down and crush the pill between.

Dean's eyes went wide again at the display of power. Several pill shards shot out from the increased pressure and one was poked at by the guys index finger. It actually stuck to it and he gently and slowly brought it closer to Dean's head.

The words turning cajoling to his ears.

Fuck, if the guy wanted to kill Dean, there were plenty of other ways to do it than poisoning. Dean grabbed the chunk from the raised fingertip and that hand was swiftly removed from sight. Dean turned it over in his fingers and then dipped it into the water like the last one. It tasted slightly sweeter than the last and went down easier.

He had heard somewhere something about overdosing on medicine and hoped that he didn't just overdo it. He had no idea what that was that the guy gave him but if it took away the pain, he was all for it. Sammy should be back sometime later and it sure would be great to not feel anything while he was lowered to the ground somehow. Poor Sam is gonna have to work double hard to feed them both now that Dean's laid up for who knows how long.

Those three goldfish crackers wont last forever and Dean found himself seriously considering staeling some of the ferret kibble for food before they left this place behind.


	2. Mercy Killing

Chapter Two:

Mercy Killing

.

.

"Dean, Dean stay with me, tell me what to do! I can't... Dean tell me what to do!"

Sam didn't know if Dean's leg was broken or if his spine was shattered or if he was bleeding internally. A 'concussion' was something they had heard about on one of the guest's TV shows a few years back and Sam wondered if this is what one looked like. Dean's eyes kept swimming in his head. Mouth working soundlessly before he squinted his eyes shut and cried out in pain. Hands finally finding the source and clutching tight around his knee to pull his ankle closer.

In an unthinking move, Dean sat upright and bent over his leg. The new position informing him that his ribs were injured as well, how bad was hard to tell when his whole body felt like it was on fire. Face red and sweating as it scrunched up, trying hard to keep himself quiet through the burning sensations. Panting through the pain he finally turned to register in his mind that Sam was right there. That he wasn't alone in this. Comforted by the thought at first, it soon turned to dread.

One shaking hand left his knee and gripped onto Sam's jacket, wrinkling the fabric into a bunch and pulling his little brother in close. His bloodshot red eyes met Sam's and past the physical pain, he knew Sam was seeing the emotional as well. " _Sammy. Run._ " Before shoving Sam backwards. His hand returning to clutch at his knee, sliding almost gently down to his swelling calf and ankle. He knew he wouldn't be making it off of the dresser on his own, and Sam couldn't help him get down in time.

The human was heard shifting around on the bed and it would only take seconds for the colossal figure to make it to the dresser. Five or six sweeping steps.

" _Run!_ " Dean knew he was done for, but his baby brother still had a chance.

Sam stumbled back from his knees into a wobbling crouch, that feeling prickling his neck telling him they're being looked at finally registering in his brain. The human was swinging their massive form off to the side of the bed and leaning forward. Clearly trying to see what was going on on the dresser across the room before getting up out of his comfy spot. A thoughtful hum and a few clicks of his tongue towards his pets.

"-ammy!" Dean gasped out, face red. His hand pointed urgently towards the hook and line.

Sam was crying hard, tears pouring off of his face. He turned to see the human stand up straight, stretching a little before the body turned to the side, searching for the remote to mute the TV among the bed covers. Fumbling with the controller and cursing in that other language.

"I'll come back. I'll get help." Sam choked out nodding a bunch of times. Trying to fool himself into thinking that it was possible to get his brother back after the human gets his hands on him. Humans never give up what they find unless they no longer have use for it or if it's broken. Dean would be like an interesting thing to own, not seen as a person, just a pet.

Sam's tears fell freely, staining the sleeves of his tan jacket. Heart dropping like a stone for even thinking about leaving his brother here to that fate. But they both knew he had to go. They'd talked about a scenario similar to this one. If one was injured, the other would leave them and return later. They discussed at length what they would do. Who they could turn to for help. Scenarios that they hoped would never happen but had to be planned for nonetheless. Even though, they knew in their hearts that the chances of rescue were next to non-existent when humans were involved. They never had a plan for when it's a human, AND a carnivorous animal that captured them. That kind of situation was sure death for any little. But Sam had to hope, had to believe that by leaving his brother here, that he would be helping him. That he could help save him later when the human goes to sleep again. Sam bit his tongue to stem his trembling and nodded one last time firmly at his older brother who lay battered and hurting next to him.

Dean nodded in slight relief and pushed Sam further away who finally stood up. "I-" he panted through another wave of pain, "Be ok. Ok, ok..." Dean repeated a few times, forehead thumping against his raised knee. His breaths coming out in puffs. A patch of red starting to form on his pants around his calf and knee.

Sam stumbled at the sight. Dean was bleeding. How can he just abandon his brother like that?

The human finally found the mute button on the TV itself and turned back towards the dresser. Asking his pets a question and making kissy noises. Probably thinking that they were the ones to accidentally shut the cage door. The ferrets themselves were hopping all over the cage, hissing at Sam and Dean and each other. Working themselves into a frenzy. The racket they were making had drowned out the brother's voices.

Sam knew he had no time to loose. With one last heartfelt pat of Dean's shoulder, Sam hunched over and raced towards the rear of the cage, sliding along the dresser top like he was stealing second base, and then grabbing the hook before going right over the edge before he was ready. He pushed the hook in more securely into the wood before slipping his legs around the edge to wrap around the fishing line. The four inch tall man slid as fast as he could down the line towards the floor far below. His hands threatening to loose their grip as his emotions and thoughts screamed at him to stop and go back for his brother. He'd never abandoned him before. His mind cursing and calling him a coward and a traitor.

The sounds of the heavy footsteps echoed all around him. He landed harder than he'd like and left his hook and line right where they were. Normally humans wouldn't notice the tiny gleam of metal hanging off the side and Dean might somehow be able to use it himself later.

Sam had to ignore the startled gasp overhead as he ran towards the vent.

The human's feet came into view and he stumbled to a stop before running right into them, scrambling backwards to avoid getting stepped on as they shifted around. The human rumbled something to himself and then lifted something large up out of Sam's sight. Too fast for his mind to register what it was for a moment, what had been lifted from the ground. Just as Sam made it back underneath the safety of the dresser, he saw a gigantic cloth wrapped thing drop down with a loud thump, blocking the vent's entrance. Hands twice as long as he was tall, pat it into place, securing the bag against the wall.

The human probably didn't want the small thing he'd seen on top of the dresser to get away, unknowing that in moving the bag, he'd basically caught two of them.

The socked feet moved away from the wall and back towards the front of the dresser. Sam's heart was beating madly at how easy it was for the human to thwart his escape from the room, and crush the rescue attempt before it even started.

Sam put aside the voice coming from above as he eyed the case, he had to try and slip past it somehow. The plan didn't change just because of one obstacle. Sam firmed his jaw and rubbed his sleeve across his face to dry his tears and come at this problem with less emotion clouding his vision. Sam scrambled up the side of the cloth bag, the weave of threads forming the canvas bag were just thick enough for his fingers to find purchase. Now on top, he did a quick look around at the new height to see if they somehow missed a third ferret. It would be just his luck if they'd only caught two instead of three, but, there was no movement to be seen besides the black sleep pants and socked feet of the giant human. The man was leaning forward over the dresser and Sam shuddered to think of what Dean must be experiencing up there.

Sam turned back to his task, searching for an opening in the vent with enough room for him to slide through back into the walls, but there was nothing. He kicked at the bag to get it to move but slipped and fell into the bag instead and cursed his clumsiness. Not only was Dean trapped up there with a human, but Sam trapped himself down here. Perfect. Without his hook and line, he had to climb up the half unfolded clothes and jump towards the entrance again. Falling over and over again. The fourth time drew the human's attention and Sam cursed again as he pushed himself away from the center of the bag to lay down next to the folded shirts. Using one to cover himself up as everything around him vibrated from the few footsteps.

He lay there, still as can be as he heard the human step closer. Mutter to himself something unintelligible to Sam's ears in words alone. The volume was not the problem. He wished he could at least understand the man, what he's saying to Dean up there. Some idea for what he plans on doing with his injured older brother.

The human kicked at the bag gently and waited quietly for a reaction. Sam bit back his panicked shout at the wall next to him shifting forward and back so violently. A few inches further in and that kick would have killed him in there.

Sam bit his lower lip, shaking from head to toe from nerves and barely controlled panic. Waiting for something to happen just as quietly as the human was doing the same, before Sam heard a dismissive, "Hmff." and then the foreboding shadow moved back over to the dresser.

The giant was saying something that sounded like consoling and a few questions and Sam could only imagine what the man must be thinking. Trying to follow along with the tone of voice which was somewhat promising. At least the human didn't sound like he was a mustache twirling villain like on one of those cartoons that parents put on for kids in the motel rooms to keep them quiet. Sam got to his feet and went back to trying to reach the bag's opening to give the vent another try.

Dean didn't even try to hide. He knew that something was fucked up inside his leg and if he moved it wrong, it could make it even worse. All he hoped for was that his brother made it out alive. He knew he himself was a goner. It was just the way things were when living at their small size in a human's world. They'd been this size for more than half their lives and knew that death was a single mistake away every minute of every day. _Accepting it_ was surprisingly different than _knowing_ it as fact. Dean was still struggling with the idea of giving up. The deadly mistake that took the use of his leg away from him was top concern, and Dean would put the rest of the 5 stages of death on the back burner to worry about later.

Dean hugged his knee closer, fingers tracing the tenderness in his muscles underneath the pant leg without lifting it. Finding out the extent of the damaged area. His ribs protested the tightness of having his hurt leg so close, but, with the giant human breathing down his neck made him instinctively want to keep the injury hidden for as long as possible from the human. Never show weaknesses to your enemy.

The human kept up a running commentary, soothing sounds and murmurs probably meant to calm him down but Dean wasn't really paying attention to it. More the fact that the towering giant was inching closer and closer to start leaning over him for a better view. One hand came up to rest about a foot and a half away from him to keep the mass of flesh and bone stable in its new position as Dean's roof.

Dean's breath stuttered at the sight of the fingers as long as he was tall start to drum out a beat. The tremors felt along the top of the dresser and up through Dean's body. The shadow now covered up all of him and even a good chunk of the ferret cage he was still sitting in front of. The ferrets had calmed considerably at the words the man was saying and were now pacing and sniffing the air.

Dean remembered that as the big brother, he had put himself in charge of the med kit ages ago, and in their kind of survival lifestyle, meant that he would patch them up whenever the brothers got into a scrape. He was lucky to have found a fallen pain pill under a bed a long while back from one of his 'knack searches'. Likely someone was pulling it out for themselves when it fell to the ground and they shrugged and pulled out another one. It wasn't anything special to humans, but to them, it was priceless and Dean saved it for emergencies. If this didn't count as an emergency, he didn't know what did. So he brought his duffel over next to himself to prop up under his leg. The bag eased some of the muscles that were starting to cramp up and hurt. Dean stroked his leg again, watching the spot of blood turn larger by the minute. He woozily thought he'd have to do something about that eventually.

The helpless shrunken man still waited for the end to come, but in the meantime, he didn't want to feel this bad anymore. Anything to stop this pain to help him think straight.

Dean had to use both hands so he reluctantly let go of his leg and flipped a side pocket's flap open in his duffel. Rummaging around for a second before he found the pill and sighed in relief when his hand fell over it. He pulled it out of the cling wrap and read the word that was faded from it's face. Ibuprofen. It was _very_ expired. He and Sam had returned for at least one more from those humans, but the bottle this pill came from was sealed tight. The child proof lock on it mocking the grown men as they stood next to the bottle that was a few inches taller than they were. Waiting around for another happy accident didn't produce much so they went back to dealing with the minor aches and pains the good old fashioned Winchester way. Which was, ignoring it till it went away. There was always the possibility living this life, that they'd wished they'd have the pill later. Dean's glad they had been so stingy and careful with it. It would probably save his life, or at least, prolong it enough to last however long the human gave him to live.

The thing was the size of a baseball to him but he shrugged off the size. More the merrier. Dean planned on eating as much of this light brown pill as possible.

Dean turned to the side to see that the human was now kneeling on the floor, asking him something or other and he was in too much pain to give a shit what it was. Either the man would kill him, or he wouldn't, but right now Dean could do something about his screaming knee and ankle. He pulled his knife over and heard the human say something else at him. Fingers longer than he was tall coming into view to point at the knife and bag.

Every puff of breath from every word was felt by the small man and he tried to keep his cool during the onslaught. Nerves and emotion running high from the entire situation and surroundings. Dean just about fucking had it with this shit and the knife he held in hand was flipped around and aimed at the long finger. Dean jabbed it forward in the air between them, and the hand retreated with a few more words. This time slightly amused.

Dean huffed angrily at the giant's belittling tone and it took his mind off of his task for a second. Dean shook himself out and dropped the pill to his right side away from the man, and chopped the blade straight down onto it. Managing to shave off a section of the pill before his knife swerved off of center. The strength in his arm faltering.

He obviously heard the new questions arise from the man behind him, but ignored him as much as he could. If he had any extra strength at all, he'd turn around and at least face the giant dude, but facing him meant that Dean accepted his presence. He'd have to see just how small he was compared to the enemy. And right now, as childish as it was, his head wouldn't allow it just yet. Not looking at the monster makes it go away.

Dean grabbed the shard of pill, opened wide, and bit off as large of a chunk as his mouth would allow. He had no saliva but still tried to swallow it down quickly. Hearing somewhere that you weren't supposed to chew the pills, just swallow. It turned to a thick paste in his parched throat and he coughed most of it back out again. His ribs protesting every single shudder and lurch from his lungs. Groaning in renewed pain that that pill was supposed to block.

The human tutted at him and stood up. Dean did send a fearful glance up and behind himself as the dresser was shaded from the overhead light once more and he watched the man leave to go to the bathroom. His eyes widened. This might be his chance!

Dean grabbed at his leg to lift it from his duffel and cried out in renewed frustrated pain that his leg didn't suddenly become useful again. He whimpered and moaned, curling around the limp limb. Glancing at his surroundings for something he could use as a crutch. The ferrets heads were aimed right at him and he flipped them both off. They got him into this mess in the first place. He took another forceful bite of the pill shard. Swallowing over and over, making it go down by sheer willpower alone.

The giant returned and said a few more things but Dean was shocked when he saw that there was a cup of water there. Dean recognized it from a NyQuil bottle. It was about an inch and a half tall and wide, and to him it was about the size of a large bucket, but it must be all that the human had. Long fingers twitched and came back into view as the man whispered something at him, nudging the clear plastic cup closer to sit right next to Dean. The water rippled inside the container. It still had that medicine scent lingering within.

Dean chanced a look up and into the man's dark brown eyes and the human inhaled sharply. A grin spreading on the face that hovered overhead. Dean finally got his first real good look at the face of the enemy. His eyebrows were thick but trimmed neatly along with a similar goatee. The guy had one pierced ear, and his hair was dark brown and curled slightly. He appeared to be 40 something and thin for his age. Dimples shown when the smile grew at the prolonged eye contact.

More words came out of a mouth that had perfectly white teeth that smelled of mint now that Dean was paying attention. The guy must brush his teeth hourly to get them that white. At least the breath didn't stink, that would suck, as he is surrounded in the breaths being so close to his face. The giant had lowered back to his knees again and kept on talking quietly. It seemed to mean that the giant really wanted Dean to drink the water. A couple of the words repeated a few times with the man going so far as to pantomime himself drinking a glass of water.

Dean wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth so he eventually tore his gaze from the face and nodded weakly. A joyful sound came out from behind him and he flinched at the volume. More murmuring that sounded contrite before that word was repeatedly whispered over and over that Dean was associating with drinking water.

He leaned over the nearly overfull cup. He knew he had a bit of aluminum foil in his bag but that was propping his leg up, so he just used his hand to bring a beaded drop of water closer to his mouth.

It was cool and fresh and had a hint of that medicine taste in it. Dean didn't give a shit. Like he told himself earlier, the more medicine the better so he took another eager handful of water.

As scared as he was of humans, this one didn't seem so bad. Even if the guy probably thought he was stupid and skittish like a wild animal. Dean's not exactly willing or able to put on a show for the guy at the moment to prove his own humanity.

Dean jerked to the side when the human apparently thought that because he didn't protest the proximity before, that it was completely alright if the man started touching Dean, trying to get him to turn around.

"Aaah shit! No! _Please_ no!" Dean shouted, hands clutching at his still bleeding leg. Wheezing and holding in the fresh wave of aches that ran down his whole body. Winded and sore from even crying out and jostling his ribs. He heard the hand retreat a few inches and rest back on the table. Dean made sure the hand wasn't going to suddenly move again and gave serious side eye at the human, which probably failed to see it at all.

His attention went back to his bleeding leg and swelling foot. His fingers worked quickly to loosen his shoe wrappings up just enough to relieve some of the pressure on his throbbing ankles. Sighing once that was done, he put a drop of the cool water on the ankle next because there was no way he could just ask for some ice. He fanned it and hoped for the best. It still hurt like a bitch but the cool water seeped down and felt good on the hot foot. He added another drop of water and wiped his hands off on his jacket.

Next was the blood. That probably should have been first priority but it looked as though the bleeding might have slowed on its own. Not stopped, not yet. He needed to tie a bandage around it.

To regain his ability to walk, he'd also need to bind the knee and maybe even splint it on his own. This guy's hands were twice as long as he was tall and anything he did could end up making things worse. The hand inched closer when he wasn't paying attention and he yelped. Waving his hands at it to keep it at bay before he took a deep breath and said, "Just... back up Ok?" he tried to sound stern and confident but this giant's very presence made his voice shake.

Or maybe that was the shock setting in.

Fuck, it was shock. Is this shock? He wished more people watched those doctor shows so he could have gotten more helpful knowledge. Granted, when there was a guest that watched a 'Dr. Sexy' marathon, he was paying more attention to the drama than the procedures.

Dean knew something else was going on when he started to shake more than just his sanity. His hands fumbled for the bag's opening. Pulling out that string he'd found the other day and realizing that it really was the perfect find. He just didn't know it at the time.

He snaked one end of the thread underneath his thigh and grabbed it with one hand, pulling the other end up and over so he can see what he's doing. His moves became sluggish and his eyesight started to waver.

"Fuuuhck." Dean shook his head. Taking a break in trying to tie a good knot in the string to allow some adjustments, to take another bite of the pill shard. Dipping it into the water first to help soften it up a bit. It started to disintegrate in his mouth which made it far easier to swallow. Even if it tasted terrible.

The giant poked another intruding finger down and slid the remaining bulk of the pill away.

Dean spit out part of the pill in alarm. "Hey! That's mine! Asshole!" Dean shouted, reaching behind himself while twisting sideways. Fingers flexing in the air for the return of his _only medicine_.

The giant ignored him, turning the pill this way and that before it was held between a finger and thumb and the human asked him something else. Dean could see dust crumble down from the pinched fingers. Wasting precious medicine to the floor far below.

"Dammit! I don't fucking know what you're saying, Dude, just... _Owww_." Dean's head throbbed and he bent over his leg again. The world was swimming all around and he noticed that the whole time they'd been there, the ferrets had gone quiet and motionless. Watching with their beady black eyes at the interactions. Completely interested in what was going on.

It was creepy as all hell to be in front of this audience of carnivores.

Dean blinked away the spots threatening to take over his vision as he returned back to the task at hand. Giving the pill up as lost. Humans take, they don't give. They take the toiletries from the bathrooms before they leave, they take the towels, they even take the phones if they feel like it. Anything that the little people accidentally leave behind during a search of the rooms is taken away and thrown in the trash. The smaller folk learned by observing and have to take what's left behind that wont be missed. But in their case, its for survival. They do a service for the motel's as payment, even if the humans don't know about their work. They keep the place free of rats and insects whenever possible. Everyone that lives inside the walls and under floorboards knows that once humans have it, they don't let it go. And it was best to just give it up as lost for good and move on.

Dean pulled his gaze back from the pinched pill and went back to binding his leg so he doesn't just bleed to death here on the dresser. Dean thought it was just a scrape, but the amount of blood soaking though his pant leg meant it was a bit more urgent. If he tried to stand up, the wound would open wider and he'd be in big trouble. His hands continued to shake but he had to do this. The thread was looped around his leg a couple more times for width. Not yet tightened, he wanted some padding first.

The giant got up and walked away while Dean tended his wound and returned with a pill bottle that was larger then Dean in every angle. It was shaken in the air by the hand to show that it was half full and lowered down. The guy sure loved to talk even though it should have been obvious that Dean didn't understand a damn word of it.

A different pill was removed and placed on the dresser top. The giant bent down to the side and got back to his knees. One arm resting on the top while the other lifted and turned the bottle lid upside down to press down and crush the pill between the lid and dresser top.

Dean's eyes went wide again at the display of power. Several pill shards shot out from the increased pressure and one was poked at by the guy's extended index finger. It actually stuck to it and he gently and slowly brought it closer to Dean's head.

The words turning cajoling and encouraging to his ears.

Fuck, if the guy wanted to kill Dean, there were plenty of other ways to do it than poisoning. Dean grabbed the chunk from the raised fingertip and that hand was swiftly removed from sight. The vacuum of air made him sway a little where he sat and he blinked dumbly at the sudden movement.

Dean turned the new pill chunk over in his fingers and then dipped it into the water like the last one. It tasted slightly sweeter than the last and went down easier.

He had heard something about overdosing on medicine and hoped that he didn't just overdo it with the old ibuprofen and whatever this thing was. He had no idea what that was that the guy gave him but if it took away the pain, he was all for it.

Hell, even if it did kill him, at least it would be a painless death. Dean chastised himself for thinking that, but, now that he's on that topic, to the human, this might seem like a mercy killing. Dean was obviously injured and unable to stand let alone walk so his chances of survival were gone. The man might be putting him out of his misery. He owned animals, and sometimes it was a hard choice for a pet owner to put down one of their animals when it was in so much pain. Dean knew that sometimes animals were put down just because the humans couldn't afford expensive treatment or surgery. A fact of life that things weren't always fair and easy and tough decisions had to be made. Quality of life.

Dean pushed those depressing thoughts aside and let the pill take effect for a moment. Waiting for it to sweep away the harshest sting from the injuries. He felt it flow through his veins and his heart rate pick up a little. Not having anything to eat for most of the day meant that the pills were all that were in his stomach. Dean dug out a bit of cloth from his bag and gingerly lifted up his pant leg to see the wound better. It was already bruising and swelling but the cut wasn't too large. He put the cloth on his lap, took another few large gulps of water before he dunked the fabric in the cup to wash it. He wrung it out and folded it carefully over the wound. All the while, the man was trying to be quiet and watched him work away. Not interfering beyond the occasional word or two.

Dean dabbed around the wound to clean up the area on his skin and rinsed it out again in the water. Turning it a light shade of pink. He heard a slight gasp overhead and guessed that the giant didn't know he'd been bleeding. Deans pants were a darker color so he guessed that it wasn't obvious to the big eyes. He wrung the cloth again and pressed the cleaner side hard against the wound that still oozed blood. Then, he lowered his pant leg back over top and tightened up the loops of thread. Tying it around and gritting his teeth hard at the ache. He had no good splinting materials for his knee in his bag so he sacrificed his aluminum foil for the task. Laying it in front of himself and rolling it as tightly as possible, creating a metal tube a few millimeters thick. Humming in pride at how well this would work for him. He grabbed the silverware and cup next and unfolded them out all the way to roll those up next for the other side of the splint. He gently lifted his leg up from the bag to have it lay out flat on the ground. Biting back only a few of the curses that bubbled up.

Dean briefly looked up at the man who was still riveted to the small man and his actions. At least he stayed back and let Dean work. Dean had to admit that the guy had amazing restraint for a human, he's sure that if the rolls were reversed, he'd want to help the injured person out whether they liked it or not. Dean nodded at the guy to let him know that he was doing alright on his own. The human nodded back and settled his head onto his folded arms. Putting himself closer to Dean but the fear of the human was dwindling. Dean wouldn't trust the human with Sam's life, but, his own was already in the guy's hands so to speak. The human had the power to do whatever he wanted to Dean but he's not. He's just watching and helping him out with the water and the better medicine.

Dean laid the metal tubes along both sides of his knee and used the thread to hold them in place. He didn't want to cut the thread so he simply kept on wrapping the length of thread around and around to form a kind of tube around his knee, keeping it more or less straight. Dean wasn't sure if the aluminum foil would still hold their shapes when he went to stand and walk. So any small help to keep it from bending on accident was helpful.

Dean tested out the stability of the splint, biting his tongue and hissing when it twisted the wrong way. Cinching up the thread here and there but making sure that the swelling wouldn't be too constricted. He tugged at his pant leg to make it straight again underneath all the new layers and managed to finally turn himself around to face the human.

The grin spread again and brown eyes as big as Dean's head crinkled at the corners. A few words spoken with a sharp nod. Asking if it was all good.

Dean nodded back. It seemed like the appropriate response and it made the giant very happy. Dean hoped that a happy giant is a less dangerous giant.

The human stood up tall again and Dean leaned far back to keep eye contact. All thoughts of mutual comradery vanished when the hands that had stayed back the whole time came swooping in close from both sides. Aiming right for the small startled man.


	3. Lost In Translation

Chapter Three:

Lost in Translation

.

.

Dean yelped at the sudden intrusion of fingers curling around him as he sat on the dresser top. At first, the hands cupped around him, penning him in like walls of trembling flesh. Dean tore his eyes away from the hands to see the human's face. It was pinched in concentration and the fingers wiggled a little around the shrunken man. Debating.

"Don't you dare pick me up." Dean's voice quavered, barely above a whimper, and he tried scooting back from the fingers nearest to him but the ones on the opposite side just curled in closer. The middle and index finger came in to stroke along his jacket sleeve and he flinched violently away from it which jarred his leg off of it's perch and to the side. Dean cried out in pain at the strain in his injury and the human sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.

The huge brown eyes squinted down at Dean as his hands clutched at his hurt knee and ankle, terrified that the human would put too much pressure in the next touch to break it. It would be too easy for the leg to be broken by a careless motion. A moment's inattention. The human leaned in closer, the hands never quite backing away from Dean as he curled into himself. Panting and sweating.

The fingers came in much slower the next time but Dean was not comforted by the reduced speed. Watching as fingers as long as he was tall come closer and closer, gathering up his bag and scooting it away from Dean's side as they crept in. he reached for it but the hand snapped down to the table blocking his reach. He recoiled from touching the skin that towered over him. It moved too fast, too strong for him to overcome. His heart fluttered in his chest. His supplies, his stuff, out of reach. Gone. He needs that bag and every thing in it to survive. And it was removed as if it was a nuisance to the human. Trash to remove from the prize. Dean's voice got caught in his suddenly dry throat. He hated this. Every moment of this. Being herded between two hands. Being too injured to even stand up. Being stared at by someone that is so fucking huge and who doesn't even understand him. The knowledge that he's at the humans mercy now. His knife gone along with his bag. His brother got out at least, that was the one good thing he had to focus on or else he'd start screaming his head off. Sam would be safe, even if he was not. Sam wouldn't have to watch this, any of this happening. He wanted to keep his brother safe, and to do that, he can not let on that he wasn't alone.

He can't give the excuse that the giant should let him go because he has family back home. He can't talk about anyone else his size at the motel. Bad enough he's caught, how much worse would it be to know that the others were hunted down because he couldn't keep his damned mouth shut. So as scared as Dean is, with enormous hands relentlessly closing in all around him, he will keep the other's existence secret. To keep them safe from this very fate.

Didn't mean he had to like how things turned out for himself, though.

Dean's eyes shot all over the place, every finger, every callous on the wide palm to his left and right. The head that hovered above him with that concentrating scowl. The feeling of being so small in relation to this massive living thing.

The right hand stopped moving closer and instead started to tilt back a little to have the palm side up at an angle. Dean's own side was nudged slowly with the side of the huge thumb and hid body was lined up with the other palm.

He froze in fear as best his body could as he slowly realized what the human's intentions were. Sure enough, the left hand started moving closer, pushing his other side into the waiting palm. Dean let go of his ankle to shove at the moving hand while his other was still wrapped around his leg that was throbbing and aching from the tight grip he had on it. But nothing would stop it. Nothing he did was enough. The wall of moving fingers kept on shoving him ever closer to the waiting hand.

Dean couldn't bit back every curse word, some making it past his lips in pain filled grunts. Dreading what would happen to him now that he's cursed out his captor.

The human paid his protests no mind as the hand moved steadily closer, making solid contact with Dean's thigh and arm once his much smaller hand was forced to slide along the wall sized palm or else be bent at an unnatural angle. Dean punched at the moving palm but he couldn't get much of a swing in the blows and it didn't do any good at all.

The man was shushing him softly, saying something to him that sounded like a mix of berating and comfort. Likely telling him to calm down and let himself be picked up.

Dean was pushed relentlessly into the angled palm and he felt himself tipping sideways. Crying out at how his leg was being treated and the hands paused their movement just long enough for Dean to give up trying to escape their all encompassing hold, and put his leg in a better position so it wouldn't be pinched between the two hands. It was obvious that he was going to go into the hand regardless what he wanted, and the pain in his leg kept him from being able to do much more than whimper pathetically up at him.

The index and middle finger of the moving hand shoved at his good leg and the outside of his waist to get Dean fully into the other palm and curled fingers. The other hand flattened out a bit more so Dean wouldn't just slide off again and then he found himself raising a little off of the dresser. New panic starting to set in as he saw the ground drop out below him. The hands adjusting their position so he was in a kind of bowl made out of the fingers and palms. To an outside observer, it would appear that the man was offering Dean up to someone else like a gift. The only other ones here to receive the gift were the ferrets and in Dean's pain addled mind, he hoped that that was not the case. He stood up straight and smiled at the small man in his hands.

Dean felt blood pumping through the wide hands beneath him and shied away from the edges of the hand he was half sprawled out on. His fear of heights rearing its ugly head at him to mock him even more. How far from safe he is in the human's hands, practically hovering in the air sooo far off the ground. A fall like that _would_ kill him. No chance in hell he'd survive. Even if the human caught him before he hit the floor, his hurt leg would snap at the jarred stop and he'd bleed internally, if not externally. His ribs would break as well since it didn't look as though this guy was careful enough to catch someone as fragile as a person who's just under four inches tall from a height over four feet off the ground. His handling of the ferrets had looked more like he was playing with a tube sock filled with sand more than a living breathing thing. Folding and teasing the animal however he wanted. The ferret might not mind, and even find it fun, but, the chances of Dean surviving just one of those twirls or tosses was not good.

The man kept up his quiet shushes and tuts for Dean to stop worrying, but he couldn't help it. He was freaking out at being inside a strange human hands. He was in a _human's hands_ for God's sake! The most dangerous living things on Earth! If they wanted to, they could destroy this whole place with ease. Give them a baseball bat and tell them to 'go nuts' and watch them obliterate everything in sight. JUST BECAUSE THEY CAN. They'd likely even laugh and crack open a beer as they demolished the walls and everything inside. Reducing the place to rubble and burying the homes of everyone inside. Dean knew that the scenario wasn't likely, but, just the realization that humans _could_ do it, kept him up some nights. What if, he and Sam had been out scavenging one day, and they were mistaken for a rat in the walls. A human could kick at the walls and crush them into nothing. One kick, and their lives would be over, and the human would never have known the difference. They'd just smile and be satisfied that they got the pest that was scurrying inside the walls. Death could be around any corner, come from any direction. And the scariest scenarios were ones that they'd never see coming.

Both brothers had observed normal sized people for _years_ after turning small. Watching how clumsy and powerful they were. A dangerous combination to someone with bones comparable to toothpicks. Humans were rarely seen as graceful in their motel. The ground shaking footsteps, the thumps against the walls and furniture when they bump into them. Any small person stuck inside the room with even one human was in peril of being crushed to death by moving chairs, luggage, shoes, clothes, hell, even a remote control if it was thrown to the bed and slid off and down on top of them hiding below. That's why their people almost never went into a room with a human inside. They'd wait until the human left, or, until they were at least deep in sleep so that their presence would go unnoticed.

Today, was a terrible day from start to finish. Going from a simple food hunting trip to get something to eat besides the stale as shit fish crackers, to being held inside two hands of a massive human. Injured, alone, hurting, and scared shitless. Dean didn't dare ask if things could get worse. He was caught. Suspended in the air with two carnivorous beasts nearby. Things were about to go downhill fast.

Dean was the center of this guy's attention, and, it didn't look like he was about to be let go any time soon. His adoptive father Walt's words were echoing in Dean's head from years of training. Years of learning how to live at this diminished size. The most important lessons repeated almost daily when the two young brothers were growing up. Once humans get a hold of one of their kind, they don't ever let them go. Therefore, they could never do something that would risk themselves getting caught in a fist. Many of the other lessons taught to them dealt with humans more than animals. Humans were more dangerous if only because they were less predictable. Rats and mice act a certain way, and, it was easy for them to tell what the animals were intending based on their body language. With a human, you never can tell. Not really. And the unknown is as frightening as it is deadly to the smaller people.

A quiet human could be thinking any number of tortures to perform on their captives without letting on anything in their facial features. They could be planning anything. They had to power to do whatever the fuck they wanted to with the small people and no one could stop them.

The warmth coming up from the hands was unnerving and Dean was already overheating from the stress. Sweating up a storm that he hoped wasn't from a new fever. There was no telling what infections he's going to suffer through since he didn't have any soap to clean out the wound first before binding it. An old rag dipped in a used NyQuil cap filled with water isn't exactly ideal for sanitizing. Just one more thing to the list of reasons why Dean is so damned screwed and he should just give up the fight. But... Sammy wouldn't want him to, so Dean would always keep fighting. His brother needed him to come back home and he had to find a way out of this mess. Before it was too late.

Dean noticed movement from the corner of his eye and gasped at the sight of the ferrets scaling up the ladders and levels of their cage to get a better look at him.

The giant chuckled and moved Dean closer to them. Dean scrambled to put some distance between his injured self and the carnivorous monsters but the hands kept on moving forward and he found himself within inches of two eager sniffing noses. Dean ran into the slightly raised palms behind his back as he kicked the fingers to get away from the inquisitive sniffs. Ending up in the left hand now and heading north towards the raised wrists.

All the while, the man was speaking conversationally to the ferrets and shushing Dean to keep still. Dean was terrified when the female ferret got her fore paw up to scratch eagerly at the bars, a few of those fingers sneaking past and grasping at the closer foot. Trying to snag it with the claws. Teeth were bared and biting at the bars and the human just made a soft scolding noise at the female. Extending a fingertip to push at her claws which pricked at the thick calloused skin instead. Her attention turned to the finger and she tried to bite at it next.

Dean took the distraction and hoisted himself up onto the raised wrists using his hands and good leg but the second he sat on the inside of the left wrist, the right hand shifted quickly to the side and wrapped around his whole body. Squishing his hurt leg against the wrist underneath him and Dean cried out in agony at the bones being jarred like that.

The human apologized quickly and Dean was lifted and tossed back to the middle of the left hand. Dean was gasping and thrashing back from all moving fingers until the index and middle finger on the right hand pinned his chest down onto the left's palm. Dean cried out again at his ribs being compressed and he pushed against the fingers with all he had left. Convinced this was it. He was going to die by being crushed in the giant's hands.

Dean panted in short breaths and groaned before becoming lightheaded from lack of air entering his lungs as the fingers unthinkingly pressed down even more. The human wasn't watching him, he was scolding the ferrets who started growling and hissing right back at their owner. The metal bars of the cage rattling from their thrashing. The human gave a few clipped words at that behavior and they finally backed down.

Dean's vision was going black around the edges and he was loosing the strength to fight against the unrelenting hold. His hands that had been pushing the fingers fell lax at his sides and his head thumped back against the curved fingers. Vision swimming and dimming faster.

He croaked out a plea, finally getting the giant's attention, "Please... please don't... kill me." before hearing and feeling the giant jolt in response. The fingers let up immediately and Dean vaguely felt himself rise up through the air suddenly, the man's face was all he could see past the fuzzy edges. His chest ached and he felt so lightheaded he was half convinced he was falling. Taking a few deeper breaths, preparing to say one last thing before he knew he'd pass out. "D-Don't kill me."

The man's lips parted, brows contorted in confusion before he said something that surprised Dean into waking up just a little. "English?" The accent was super thick when he said it, and it was clear that all the previous times Dean had spoken, that the human didn't really think the small man was saying anything intelligent. Dean had to think back carefully to their verbal interactions. Dean couldn't really blame the guy for not picking up on the fact he was speaking English since half of the things he said were tinged with pained grunts, gasps, and moans. Not to mention that his body had been turned away from the giant when he was still on the dresser, and to someone that doesn't speak English as their first language, it might have been dismissed as just sounds of pain. The ferrets made a wide range of sounds so the guy must be used to hearing variety. Hell, he might have even mistaken a few of Dean's vocalizations as coming from the damned animals that were right next to him behind the bars.

Dean pressed a hand over his chest where he knew bruises were forming from the rough handling. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest and tried to ease his breathing into something resembling a steady pace again. The other right hand was still hovering to his left side, ready to move back into his personal space at any second. It made Dean nervous as hell and didn't help his racing heart.

The man cleared his throat and it made Dean shoot him a fearful look into those huge brown eyes. They softened a bit and the human forced himself to smile a little, even though it was obvious that the human was freaking out as well. The voice rumbled out and washed over Dean as he laid half curled in his hand, trying to protect his leg. The words in English were terribly broken and came out as if the man wasn't used to stringing the foreign words together in the correct order. "English... I speak... no well." With a slight shrug. The eyes narrowed in on Dean who nodded quickly as if delaying his response would anger the one holding him up high over the ground.

The human grinned for real this time and tried again. "You... English... speak? Name?"

Dean was having a hell of a time focusing on the words past the thick accent and the throbbing headache that pushed at his temples. He finally parsed what the questions were and his body remembered that it was getting ready to go night-night despite the fact he was not in his own bed. The hands were good enough apparently. Dean let himself fall back into the fingers to hold onto consciousness for a moment longer. If it saved his life, he had to tell the human something. Maybe the giant man would suddenly start to see the small man as a fellow person. Worth a shot. "Dean. My name's Dean."

"Dean." He tried out the name on his tongue and grinned widely, "Sasha." He stated proudly back, and nodded slightly to Dean. Repeating the words Dean had said a few seconds ago. Learning to use them correctly, "My name's Sasha."

Dean grinned back but still winced when his own arm tightened around his chest to hold in a surprise cough. He shuddered and curled onto his side. Moaning at the jostled leg and ankle. Loosing the fight to stay awake. A stream of words in the other language fell on Dean mixed with his name at a few points until that was all the giant was saying. As if repeating Dean's name would help him somehow. Urging him to stay awake but it was no use.

Dean slipped away from consciousness into painless welcomed darkness, and fell limp in the hand.

Sasha couldn't believe what he'd found. This country was filled with surprises left and right but no one had told him about the people that were no bigger than a single finger. He knew that this was impossible and wondered if his Americanized brother had slipped something into his meal before they left the restaurant earlier. That had to be it. This was all a hallucination. It _felt_ real though, and on the off chance that it was actually happening, he wasn't about to hurt this small man anymore than he already had.

Sasha felt awful for what had happened, even though he first saw this thing, this small creature that called itself 'Dean', after he was already injured. He felt responsible. For awhile, he was too scared to even touch the small thing, for fear of making things worse. Anyone could see the sheer panic and fear and pain that the thing was experiencing and Sasha felt terrible for being the cause of it. No doubt his very presence was making things feel that much more intense and awful for the minuscule thing.

He tried to comfort it, but it acted like it didn't hear him, or was perhaps deaf. That notion was dismissed when it reacted to his words, but it didn't respond back. Sasha had no way of knowing that those noises were words. So filled with pain that it was garbled up to his ears. These Americans have a way of speaking too quickly sometimes, or mumbling out their words. Hardly ever saying things with clear diction and at a decent noise level. Hell, half of the time, they use slang words, or colloquialisms. A term he picked up somewhere that meant; words or phrases that are only used in small parts of a country, or even things said that are unique to a town or city. He had never heard these sayings and made up words, back home when he was learning the basics. English was a truly puzzling language and he was envious of his brother for being able to learn it in just a few years. Slang and all.

Sometimes his brother would translate a joke he heard in school, and when it inevitably fell flat, he'd shrug and say, it's funnier in English. Sasha wanted to learn more so that he could laugh at the joke too.

Not having anyone else to converse with and hone his skills, Sasha had forgotten half of the useful English phrases before he even got on the plane. His brother was showing him around on this vacation and he didn't have much need to converse with the locals besides a few interactions that involved simple requests. He knew how to get food, rent this room, and buy a few souvenirs for the kids back home. His ferrets hated the plane ride and were still on edge from all the new sights and sounds. They were usually very docile and friendly to everyone. Which made their reactions that much more worrisome towards this small thing.

If they continued to act so violent to the injured thing, he'd need to keep either one or the others locked up for the small thing's safety. Cozmo had gotten loose into the walls somehow and Sasha didn't even know it until Cozmo was clawing at the vent. At home, he had no problems with his pets running 'wild' around the apartment. They'd never gotten into the floorboards or walls before so that meant that there were holes already made into this motel room. Sasha side eyed the floorboards. This place must have rats in it. He shuddered at the thought but turned his gaze back to the unconscious figure that still laid curled up in his hand.

Perhaps... the holes were made by this little thing. To get in and out. Perhaps 'Dean' here was chased out of of the walls and into his room by Cozmo when his ferret had gotten out. Sasha's eyes went wide and worried. What if Cozmo had found another small being and that one wasn't as lucky as Dean was to get away. He turned towards his pets who were still on edge and climbing all over their travel cage. Trying to comfort each other in body rubs and nuzzles. He regretted bringing them with, but there was no one at home to take care of them for this week. The kids were with their other father, his wonderful patient husband, visiting his relatives, and the house would be empty for at least another week and a half. He had to take the ferrets or else find a boarding house that took in ferrets. Plenty held dogs and cats but ferrets had a natural odor to them that people didn't care for. Sasha didn't smell it anymore, becoming nose blind to it.

Sasha hoped that the air fresheners he bought would mask their scent until it was time for them to all go back home. Getting kicked out of this motel would be problematic. He didn't have an unlimited source of American money and there weren't many options for places to stay in town. His brother couldn't have guests in his dorm for that long.

Dean shivered in his sleep and Sasha blinked back to the here and now. He cupped his right hand over top of the poor thing. Trying to keep him warm. He stepped carefully over to the heater in the room and turned it up a few more degrees before returning his hand back over the little guy. He felt Dean stir some in his hand and curved his fingers around him even more. Wondering to himself if it would be alright to put the small thing down somewhere while he tried to figure out what to do next.

Big decisions had to be made. Telling his brother about what he found, or to keep it to himself. His brother can be a bit more exuberant and rash, nearly out of college, and in the prime of his life. The age gap between them had always been tough on the brothers. Sasha was already 18 when Dmitri was born and they never really clicked until Dmitri was old enough to not need Sasha as a caretaker and guardian. Their mother had to work all the time so it naturally fell on Sasha to step up. The dynamic eventually went from Sasha taking care of his younger brother as if he was his own kid, to being able to have equal sided conversations that weren't centered around family and more about their outside interests.

Dmitri and Sasha's late teenage kids got along great since they were nearer the same age, and it bugged Sasha that he and his little brother would never have that type of connection. Dmitri still sometimes treated Sasha like a parent instead of sibling, but, it was getting better. Now that Dmitri was living full time in America, he was growing into his own person.

This trip was only just starting and Sasha felt like he was changing it already. This small thing that resembled a person... it was so unexpected and mind blowing. Sasha almost wished that Dean wasn't injured so he could just let him go outside, guilt free, and get on with his life. But, he knew that his pets were the cause of Dean's pain right now, and turning him loose again is as good as a death sentence. Sasha hoped that the Tramadol wouldn't interact badly with the Ibuprofen that the thing had tried to take.

The medicine he takes was prescribed to him and he was strictly told not to share with anyone. But, Dean was in _so much pain_ , it hurt to see. Surely it wouldn't do more damage than good to give him a small chunk to help with the busted knee. Anything was better than letting him suffer. And indeed, it did seem to be helping a lot, because Dean's moans were lessening in his sleep. His tiny limbs relaxing a bit more fully into his hands. The sleep may have started from excess stress, but, now it was as if he was napping on a couch. The pain ebbing away from those fragile little limbs. God how he was so small and helpless.

Sasha realized he was still standing in the middle of the room so he went to his bed and sat on the covers. Wondering what in the hell he was supposed to do now. Should he put Dean down somewhere? Would he roll over in his sleep and hurt himself? He can't just carry him around forever. But he can't put him down either. Not when there are holes in the walls, allowing God knows what into the room at any given moment. He felt very protective of the man and responsible for his safety. It was his pets that hurt him, and his job to make him better again. Even if that meant keeping him and bringing him back home with him when he leaves. If Dean isn't fully healed by the time his trip is done, there was no other option.

Dmitri wouldn't be able to care for Dean as well, the kid barely takes care of himself, partying all night during the break in the school year. His little brother only has one more semester to go before he's unleashed into the world, and he shouldn't have to be forced into taking care of a strange thing like this.

He doubted that Dean would take to Dmitri's handling any better than his own. He may not have a surgeon's steady hands, but at least he was used to dealing with small animals on a daily basis. Cozmo had broken his leg once, and it was up to Sasha to care for him the length of the recovery. It took a huge chunk of time and energy but the tenacious ferret was back on his feet and scampering around again in no time. Didi was expecting their first litter and it was anyone's guess when she'd deliver. He was told by the previous owner that she was fixed... well, that turned out to be a bald faced lie. And he'd need to be there for the kits when they're born too. One more thing.

Sasha had a lot on his plate already with the trip, his brother, the ferrets, and figuring out how an entirely different country works. He knew the rumors about American's paranoia and love of guns and tried his best to seem as harmless as possible in public. Keeping his verbal interactions to a minimal so he doesn't accidentally come across that one rare American that blindly hates all foreigners and finds himself in deep trouble. At least his appearance was 'American' enough to pass as one, but he really should have brushed up on his English better beforehand.

It would have helped him out immensely right here and now especially. Apparently Dean had been trying to say things to him this whole time and the words meant nothing to him. He struggled to recall them again, but, since he wasn't paying real close attention the first time, he forgot what they were.

Sasha angled a finger inward and stroked along the thing's side, watching him bat at the finger with a tired hand. Sasha smiled warmly down at the casual movement. No fear, just slight annoyance. It was the first interaction like that that wasn't coming from blind panic and he counted it as a win, even if Dean wasn't aware enough of it to alter his reaction.

His finger returned to do another stroke and the tiny thing huffed before letting him do it a third time with no reaction at all. Sasha watched Dean unfurl himself from the tight ball. The being used one of the pads in his warm palm as a pillow and situated the rest of his body down to snuggle into the very folds of his palm better. Pressing his back up against the base of his thumb to maximize contact with the warm skin, no doubt. Sasha held his breath as he brought it up closer, watching the breaths even back out into a deeper sleep.

Dammit. There's nothing for it. Nothing else he can do. He just adopted this little guy.

Dean needs his protection, the little guy subconsciously _wants_ it too, going by that adorable snuggling wiggle that he'd made to practically bury himself in the hand beneath. Sasha would just have to get his pets to accept Dean into the family too. The sooner the better so that they wouldn't have to worry about it when they all returned home. Cozmo could be an escape artist sometimes and it wouldn't do to have one pet trying to kill another one.

When the kits are eventually born, it will be easier for Dean to bond with them especially. They'd be the same size so it should work out. And maybe Didi would start to even act as if Dean's one of her own. Maternal instincts taking over. His little girl will protect him from harm instead of trying to attack him. Right now, his pets were just stressed out from their new surroundings. Sasha believed that after a few days, they'll come around to accepting Dean as just another pet they get to interact and play with.

Of course, until that day, he'd need to get an appropriate cage for Dean too. Something escape proof since the little guy proved smart enough to know how to work the sliding door to the ferret's cage. Sasha glanced over at the small kennel he used for his pets on the plane. That would do fine for now.

Dean might protest at first, the little thing was so full of spunk and fire, even when he was in pain, but, it would be for his own good. He'll learn to love it in his new home. Safe from harm.

The real hard part would be to keep his kids from showing Dean off at school. This is one pet that needs to stay a secret. Sasha might not be an expert in American wildlife, but he was pretty damned sure that this thing wasn't natural in the animal kingdom. It acted like a person, but that had to be a learned trait from living with humans for so long. That had to be it. It mimicked people and was smart enough to learn how to appear as one. But, it obviously wasn't a real person. Couldn't be. It was too small and strange. Whatever it was, it needed a place to stay, to heal if nothing else. The rest can be worked out in time.

Sasha would leave it up to Dean, if he'd rather remain as a pet in Dmitri's hands in the states, or come home to a loving family. The option to leave him here, in this cold motel, was out of the question. Anything at all could attack him in the motel. Everything was dangerous to the small being. It was amazing that he'd lived this long as it is. Purely by luck. No other explanation. He was too small, too helpless, and too injured to be let go now. Dean would be dead within a day if he's left alone again, to fend for himself. Sasha saw how the small thing tried to eat an entire pain pill earlier. The thing didn't know anything about overdosing, and if left alone, that's exactly what he'd do. Go find another one of those pills and take far too much. Killing himself. Sasha can't let that happen. It would be the same as murder in his mind.

Sasha's gaze drifted over Dean's form again, his hands parting just enough to peek inside the small cave they'd become to keep in the warmth. He tried out more English words, trying not to wake Dean fully just yet, but hoping that he'd understand on some level that the words were true, "I take care of you." Grinning to himself that he got it right on the first try. At least, he's _pretty sure_ that was right.

Sasha sighed and settled back onto his bed, looking over at Cozmo and Didi in their cage, settling in for the night as well. When they slept, they folded around each other so fully that it was hard to tell them apart some times. The hammock swayed a little and he saw a couple of tails flip about before lowering down in sleep.

Sasha gingerly brought the small being closer to his chest as he slouched down just a bit further into his bed, groping around for the remote, he turned the volume down low before unmuting it. American shows were so predictable, that he didn't really need to know what every word was to understand the meanings. It helped him learn faster this way and he mouthed the sentences to himself to get used to the syllables and tempo. Maybe Dean can teach him a thing or two when he eventually wakes up.

Sasha drifted off with his left hand curled around the small thing right next to his chest. The hand rose and fell with his breaths and his gaze softened at the sight. Dean's hand gripped onto a wrinkle in his own, and held it with tiny fingers. Sasha blinked a few times to wake himself up enough to see if it was from lingering pain or if it was just something the being did while asleep. Dean relaxed after another few moments. Mumbling something to himself. Too quiet to make out.

Sasha carefully used the blankets next to him to prop up his elbow and arm to keep his occupied hand from shifting. Keeping his new pet from rolling off and down his chest and stomach. All Sasha needs is a few hours rest, then he'll put Dean away for the night. He just wanted to make sure that the pain medicine wasn't going to be too much for the tiny system. He'd need to wake Dean up after four hours to eat and check up on him before letting him sleep the rest of the night.

He set the alarm on his watch and checked the time. Dean had been sleeping for an hour so far, so he adjusted it for three hours from now. Nodding to himself and letting his head fall back into the pillows. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Best Laid Plans

Chapter Four:

Best Laid Plans

.

.

Sam had finally scaled up the clothes inside the bag once the human was heard walking away from the dresser, giving him some space. Sam peered up and out cautiously and saw the man turn away from the area. Sam hoisted himself out of the bag and crouched down behind one of the handles that was lax on top of the bag. Letting his arms take a break from the workout.

Sam watched the human move around for so long, he was almost convinced that he'd never go back to bed. For awhile, he just stood there, staring at his brother who was trapped so high off of the ground, that Sam worried for the human's mental state. Several emotions passed those large features in that time. Confusion and awe were seen most often. Not too many words spoken besides a name, Sasha. He guessed that the human was responding to Dean but his brother was too quiet to hear from way down here. At least Sam had a name for the giant who captured his brother.

Sam's blood boiled at how the man was holding Dean way up there. Anything could happen. A hand twitch and Dean's falling to his death. Or Dean struggles to get out, get away, and tragically succeeds. The human could get distracted by a biting insect and then Dean's squashed against the body in a knee jerk reaction. Why can't this giant, this 'Sasha' just _put him down already?!_ Dean's not a damned toy!

Sam hated how Sasha's looking at his hands. Like Dean's some interesting animal to poke at and pet. There had been no new reactions or major changes in Sasha's disposition so it makes Sam think that Dean's been asleep for a short while now. The human stopped talking for the most part. Occasionally making soft hums like he was watching a cute kitten sleep. Dean is a fighter, a tracker, hunter, a brave older brother that defends their small community against deadly rats! He's not to be oggled like some kind of, of, of _pet!_

Sam had to restrain himself from revealing his position to the enemy. From shouting and challenging the monstrously huge man. His muscles jumped, ready to go fight him like David and Goliath. But he couldn't. Not when his unconscious brother was in such a precarious and dangerous situation.

Sam remained sitting stock still on the bag, unable to remove any part of the bag this whole time from the vent. It was just too heavy for him alone. The clothes were jumbled up and fifty times heavier than he was and it would take ages to move each fabric fold down and away individually to make any decent progress. While he was inside the bag, he did just that until it was obvious that he couldn't really tell if he was even clearing the right place to begin with. There was no way he could see out of the bag at the wall to tell which direction to shift things, especially when he was turned around by the fabric twisting around his ankles every few moments. Once he made it up and out of the deep canvas bag, he saw that... yup, he'd been clearing the wrong spot by several inches and gave up the fight. For now. He just had to get his strength back. Unlike Dean, Sam still hadn't had any water yet, and he was thirsty as hell, and starving too, since they'd had nothing to eat for half the day now. So much happened to them, that both brothers had burned up what calories they'd had from breakfast and now they were running on empty. It was no wonder Dean passed out. Sam was struggling not to do the same.

Sam had to admit it to himself that he was too worn out to keep going at it with the same fervor as before. It gnawed at his pride but there was nothing for it. Besides, what would leaving accomplish now? He could get help, but, against a giant _human_ , what chances would even a _dozen_ little people make? They'd be doing what Sam's doing now, watching, waiting for an opportunity to get Dean and get the hell out of here. Sam's capable of doing that on his own. He's the tallest of their kind in the motel. The strongest with Dean being a very, very close second. Being cursed to this small size didn't leave them completely helpless. Their strength is better than a human's of comparable size. Sam can lift Dean up by his shirt collar if he so choose, and Dean had done the same more than once while they were growing up in the walls. It helped them haul things back and forth after a few very successful borrowing trips, or, to give them the needed speed to climb furniture or their fishing lines. Earlier, when Sam had practically tossed Dean up to grab the lamp's power cord, that was one example of the amplified strength that came in handy. However, it doesn't mean that they can overpower something as large as a human's fist. Which would have been awesome, but, not in the cards for them.

Sam eyed up the human before him. Laying out on the bed, he didn't seem so bad, but, he hadn't put Dean down even once. Not since he got him helpless and trapped in his cupped hands. Once the human releases Dean though, Sam's gotta move fast. Has to get Dean down from wherever his brother is placed, and carried out of here quick, fast, and in a hurry. All without making a sound to wake up the human, or the ferrets for that matter, since the furred bastards could wake up their owner right after. Everything hinged on if Sam was able to get Dean down quietly without hurting him even more.

Sam knew there must be another way in and out of this room. That ferret got into the walls on its own and that's what he needed to find now. So that when he does somehow get Dean away from the colossal human, that they have a clear direction to head to escape.

If Sam lets Dean out of his sight now, for any reason, he could loose track of where his older brother ends up. Top of the dresser, the counter or sink in the bathroom, inside a container somewhere so Dean can't escape. The possibilities were endless for an all powerful human. Sam knew that if humans wanted to entrap the smaller people, there was no stopping it. Best they could do, is wait for the human to drop their guard or leave, to come in to free the poor soul again. There was no chance so long as a human was awake and watching. And that's what this Sasha was doing. His attention was off Dean and on the TV, but, so long as he's awake, Sam has to wait patiently.

If Sam takes this time to go all the way home to grab their dad, Walt, for backup, the human could be gone before they get back here. Sasha could theoretically pack up and leave with his brother and go literally _anywhere_ in the world. Disappear without a hope of finding him again. And judging by his accent and the numerous bags, meant that he had come a very long way to get here already. And the place he'll return to after this trip would be forever out of reach for even the most adventurous little person. It's not like they can hitch a ride on an international plane... Most of the smaller people living here had done so their whole lives and had no plan of ever leaving short of the building burning down. Their whole lives spent in one place. And they were totally fine with that. Before he and Dean were cursed, Sam had begged his father to let them stay in one place. At least long enough for them to attend the same school for a full year. The hope of staying longer than that was asking for far too much from John Winchester. The Hunter was always on the move, and Sam hated it. All he wanted was a stable home and friends that he could know for more than a month at most. Dean admitted that he wanted that too, but this? They were basically trapped in this motel for the rest of their lives, right alongside the other littles. Be careful what you wish for.

Sure, Dean had mentioned a couple of times growing up at this new scale, that they could leave if Sam wanted to. Find some human that seemed safe enough to travel with without the giant knowing and go wherever the human went till they found a new place to call home, but they couldn't do that to their adoptive parents, Walt and Malory. They'd raised the brothers as if they were their own flesh and blood and in the end, they couldn't just abandon them here like that. They were needed just like every person that called the motel home. To fight off rats, to find food, and to keep the motel free of pests so that the owners don't call pest control and kill everyone there.

So, they were basically trapped here, but, it was of their own choice. They made a stable home at the Trails West, and found a new way to live. It was a hard life, but, it was theirs. There were good times too, and being in a motel was safer than most places they could live. A human's house could have huge pets that could kill the small people, or, the humans themselves could find out about them if too many things go missing or their activities were noticed. The motel was safer because no one would notice if something was moved or taken from the rooms. So many people pass through that the changes were dismissed as being made by a fellow human.

Humans had the ability to arrive and leave this place with ease. That was the whole point of a motel. It was just a temporary place to stay between point A and B. No ties or attachments to the location to keep them here longer than necessary.

It made Sam's stomach churn uneasily at the thought. This human, like all the others that came before, wasn't going to stick around forever. And that gave Sam an unknown timetable. He had no way of finding out if Sasha was planning to leave in the morning, or next month. The human might not even be the one that keeps Dean. He could drop Dean off at any place, or with anyone, and there's no way that Sam would know _where_ before Dean's transported yet again. Even if he learns Sasha's full name, address, and how to get there, doesn't mean Sam will be able to follow.

All during that time, Dean would be seen by even more people the instant he leaves here. Humans weren't supposed to know that people their size existed. If word got out, their kind would no doubt be hunted and captured. Taken away from their homes and families. Dean was at risk of that right now and he was powerless to stop it. To stop any of it. If others were caught, in a way, it would be Sam and Dean's fault. Even if that was the last thing they'd ever want to happen. Even though they had tried their damnedest to stay hidden and safe, the ferrets were just too dangerous. If they hadn't run from the male ferret, they'd have been attacked and eaten and it might not have stopped there. It could have tracked their scent back home and killed everyone there as well. They had to do something, and Dean had gotten hurt while trying to put them safely away. At least, if nothing else, they'd saved the lives of everyone they knew here. If they died because of the freak accidental meeting of that carnivore, their sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. It doesn't mean that they will go down without a fight.

Sam vowed not to leave his brother to this human. Not even to go get help. His home under the floorboards was just too far away to get there and back for Sam's liking. Besides, it was possible that his father would trace their steps to look for the boys when they didn't show back up at home tonight. Walt had already lost a daughter years and years ago, he couldn't loose his adopted sons as well. When the brothers were still boys growing up, they'd snuck off a few times to hang out somewhere, but, Walt inevitably found them and dragged them back home by their ears. It was easier to track things inside the walls, vents, and floors, when the paths were still dusty from disuse. And they rarely get any dustier than the paths Sam and Dean took to get out this far. Sam had hoped that Walt would be able to pick up their trail before morning. Maybe his dad will be able to find that second way in here and find them. Help him out somehow.

Sam turned from the human long enough to glare at the vent again and how it refused to show more than the upper part of the metal cover. Even after all his silent shuffling and pushing, he barely moved the bag an inch. Which made sense, the human was used to dealing with 14 inch long ferrets. Animals far larger and stronger than Sam and Dean, and Sasha knew what was needing in preventing them from getting somewhere.

If only Sasha had worried about that _before_ letting the animals out to explore.

Sam _needed_ to find that other opening. He was about to jump down from the bag when he stumbled back into hiding. The tingling in the back of his neck letting him know that the human was casting his gaze around the place.

Sam's heart rate picked back up again but it looked as though the human was just checking the room over before laying further down on the bed. Sasha was practically cradling Dean in hand on his chest. When Sam's legs were cramping up from his frozen position, the human returned his gaze back on the TV in the room. He'd propped up the arm that was supporting Dean with some blankets on the bed.

Sam noted with some disgust that he didn't put Dean down at all before reclining. Obviously he didn't care about Dean's safety while on his chest. Sasha was oblivious to the dangers that Dean faced as the man got ready to sleep.

Sam's mind was swimming with the horrible ways this could end. Dean could roll off of the half elevated chest, fall down and hurt himself even more, or be squashed if the human himself rolls over, or, the hand that's holding Dean lands on him fully and Dean's slowly suffocated to death under the increased pressure on his body. That hand is too big to move on his brother's own, Dean too hurt to kick up a fuss, and the medicine he'd seen the human grab and give Dean would be doing it's job in keeping Dean unconscious. Dean would either die in his sleep, or, wake up as he's being crushed to death.

Sam vibrated with fear that kept switching to rage and back, aimed right at the human and he waited for only a few seconds before finally jumping down from the bag and landing without a sound on the thick carpet below. Sam got his balance back and ran underneath the dresser to get some cover. Just because he was pissed at the human, doesn't mean that he's willing to be seen by him. Sam would be useless to Dean if he's stuck right up there next to him. Or worse. If the man see's Sam as some kind of danger to Dean and puts him away where he can't reach Dean. Sam had no idea what the human would think when he wakes up to see Sam's hands grabbing at Dean.

Sasha has been giving off the vibe that even though he's seen Dean, spoken with him, that he doesn't really think that Dean's a real person. It wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to think that Sasha would think that Sam was taking advantage of a weaker opponent. The fight over food and territory. Sam had to consider all possible outcomes of his decisions. It kept him rooted to the spot, planning his brother's rescue. Researching this human and his motives by observing his responses to Dean. The interactions he had with the ferrets. How he thinks, moves. Sam's enemy is nearly twenty times taller than him, and almost infinity stronger, so he has to use every bit of information to gain some advantage.

Right now, all Sam's got going for him, is that his enemy doesn't even know he exists yet. So he has the element of surprise firmly on his side, but... not much else.

Now that he knew Dean wasn't likely to be going anywhere, Sam retrieved his hook and line from the dresser. He'll need it later and having to trek back here for it would waste time. Sam sighed and made his way along the wall still partially hidden by the moved dresser. Hands testing out the stability of the wall all along the way, searching for any weakness. Once he gets Dean back, they are going to have to run straight for it. Any attempt to hide elsewhere would be stupid since the human already knows people like Dean exist and wont hesitate to drag him out from wherever they try and hide. Their best bet, is they get into the walls again, and pray that he doesn't sic his ferrets on them.

The brothers would be either dead by the animal's fangs and claws, or, fetched and brought back to their owner. To live out the rest of their lives in captivity. Living in a cage right next to the huge animals. Gawked at, poked, and grabbed whenever the human feels like it.

Sam trembled but he kept on creeping along the walls, testing the wallpaper. Desperate to find that entrance the ferret took to get out of the room. Dean was counting on Sam. He can't let his big brother down.

Sam had a thought, and, as much as he hated to admit it, this might be the only time he's able to do this. He peered around and made sure he was covered and unnoticed and sat down. His journal was tugged out of his bag and he dug around for a pencil stub. He stared at a fresh white page for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate thing to write. He put the pencil to paper and in shaky letters, wrote out a letter to his mom and dad. He had to let them know what happened, if they never make it out of this room as free men. He sniffed back a few tears and wiped his face off as he wrote. He apologized for he and Dean going so far out, and that it was not his parents fault whatsoever. That was underlined a few times. Reworded and rewritten again for emphasis. It was not Walt or Malory's fault that any of this happened.  
Sam concluded the note which he hoped would not be a goodbye letter with what he plans on doing now, and that he will not leave Dean alone with this human. He described Sasha in detail as well as the ferrets in case any other little people run into them again. He also promised to look after Dean and that he was thankful for everything his parents had given to them. Knowing that Dean would say the same. He wiped off his face again and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

He folded and rolled up the letter with a bit of string and jogged back towards the vent. There was the smallest of openings where the vent cover met the wall and Sam had to climb up the bag a little ways to reach it. He folded it down flatter and wedged the letter in past the vent. The slats were hopelessly covered, but there was a few millimeters space between the cover and the wall. If they had a few days, he could have worked at the rough edges to form another hole into the plaster part of the wall, big enough to squeeze through, but, at least this letter will make it into the safety of the walls and eventually into Walt's hands. He heard the paper scrape against the plaster for a few moments before emerging on the other side to land inside the wall.

Sam sighed, staring at the metal cover, and in his heart, he knew that this was goodbye. Sam firmed his stance and turned back towards the human who had captured his brother.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Dean. You're stuck with me." Sam mustered up a smirk before resuming his speedy yet thorough search around the room for the second entrance that's their size. Just because he had a bad feeling about them not making it out of here as free men, didn't mean that he had to just give up. There's always another way. He simply has to find it.

Sasha was just drifting off to a deeper sleep while watching the inane shows when his watch alarm beeped at him. He jolted a little and his hand cupped against his chest, earning a softer mumbled groan from within his cupped hand. His brown eyes blew wide open as he inhaled sharply. Memories of the night before flooding back as he looked down towards where that grumbling was coming from.

The small injured creature was curling up in his palm, half hugging his chest and groggily twisting his head side to side as if willing away the morning. It wasn't morning yet, not by a long shot, and Sasha fully intended to let him sleep some more, but, he had to make sure that the small creature was still doing alright.

He angled his hand to let the thing roll onto it better, nudging the form into the middle of the hand as gently as he could. The thing, Dean, that's right, it's name is Dean, had groped around with one hand, trying to reach for covers that weren't there to pull back up. It was adorable as hell. Sasha wished he had his camera in reach.

Dean shivered and groaned as he pushed himself up on the wide warmed palm and kept his eyes low and his chest tucked forward. His bandaged leg was laying out straight but his other one was bent and trying to help balance out the rest of him.

Dean yawned past a few more irate and pained groans before he squinted a look around. Blinking in the strange surroundings before he heard a voice rumble around him. He shot his head up and gasped at the sight of a massive human's face mere inches away from his own.

"Fucking shit!" Dean yelped and tried to scramble back but was met with fingers against his back, keeping him from escaping. The fingers curled inwards, forcing him to duck down and try and find a way around them. The fingers splayed out and snapped together again, another hand coming in to finally encompass him fully between the hands.

Sasha figured Dean would wake up startled but he wasn't ready for how fast the little thing was when he was scrambling for a way out. He cursed himself out for an accidental finger placement over Dean's chest. Making him cry out in sharp new pain. The finger lifted instantly and Dean folded over himself. Heaving gasping breaths into his knees.

Sasha kept the hand holding Dean up as steady as he could, while the one above turned into a kind of cage of fingers and palm. Trying not to squish the small thing, but also there to keep him from trying to dive off of the hand again and falling down. Sasha kept up hushed reassurances and it took a full minute for the thing to calm down enough to look up at him with something other than blind panic.

Sasha was actually relieved to see annoyance grow on that small face. Tiny hands punched at the finger cage as Dean demanded to be let go. Sasha waited a moment more before he lifted up the hand slowly, testing to see if Dean was going to try jumping off again. Dean leaned over the hand and made a few warbling sounds of genuine queasy fear. Oh. He was probably scared of heights. That made sense for something so small.

The hand that was supporting Dean lowered to Sasha's lap once he twisted in the bed to let his legs drop off the side to sit upright. The other hand cupped behind Dean to make sure he didn't go over the edge or got any ideas about running away.

Dean shifted around in his palm, situating his leg better on the moving bends and folds in the hand. Noting that the heat was increasing from the skin below and actually started to sweat a little. Which, gross. Bad enough he was stuck sitting on this hand, now it was damp. Dean had one arm propping himself halfway up while the other wrapped protectively around his sore chest. A burning feeling bloomed within from his bruised ribs and he hoped that the human wont end up breaking any of his ribs. He kinda needs those. Bad enough his leg is useless, and he's sitting here, trapped and humiliated. He didn't want to add injury to insult.

The human, Sasha, wasn't always careful about his handling. Just his luck that he gets caught by a clumsy giant. Dean took a steadying breath and Sasha ducked his head down to hear the voice better. Dean choked on the next breath at the movement. Fuck were humans big and fast. Dean's fear shifted effortlessly back into anger.

"What's with the rude wake up call?" Dean waved a hand about. Approximating the way his kidnapper had so rudely maneuvered him earlier. He had such a good sleep, as surprising as that is, and he hadn't exactly wanted to wake up to find out that this wasn't just one of his more common nightmares. Recurring themes of being caught, or falling from great heights, or being attacked by a dog or cat. There was no end to the nightmares to someone just under four inches tall. Usually they happen once or twice a week, but last night he hadn't really dreamed at all. At least, nothing beyond the vauge nice sensations of being warm for once while sleeping. Dean wasn't about to thank the giant for this disturbing warm 'bed'. How can a hand ever be considered a suitable bed? He'd rather take a cold hard floor over being trapped like this.

It must have been the drugs. The medicines were making his limbs feel heavy with the occasional bolt of pain if he moved the wrong way. If he stayed still, the pain dulled to background noise. His head was fuzzy around the edges and focusing was getting very hard even after that nap.

Sasha's brow furrowed and Dean eventually remembered that the giant's English was far from vast and scholarly. Dean rephrased the question to it's base elements, speaking slower and more concise. Pleased that this was the right way to go about conversing when he saw the human's face light up in understanding. "Why... am... I... awake?" Pantomiming part of it to help get his message across.

Sasha cleared his throat and Dean flinched at the loud rumbling roar that came out of that mouth. A new fear taking over at the words that were said back, "Time to eat." the mouth quirked at the edges and a tongue wider than his torso peeked past the break in the lips to lick at them and duck back inside.

Dean hugged himself tighter. He knew logically that human's generally didn't eat people, but, this guy could be from a country that eats all kinds of weird things. Like insects covered in chocolate, or live eels, or fried mice. Oh fuck, what if this guy gave him that more powerful medicine so that he wouldn't fight so much going down his throat. Dean's voice came out shaky, pacing his words slowly in the hopes that Sasha would change his mind about making a meal out of him. "I... am... _not_... food." Adding some manners at the end of his statement because his mama didn't raise him in a rat's nest, " _Please_. Please uh, _don't eat me_." Giving his best pleading smile up at the massive face above him. His gaze inevitably going to those perfectly white teeth inside the slightly parted mouth. The lips now glistening with saliva from the tongue.

Thoughts immediately going to how much this is going to fucking _hurt_. Sasha's going to bite down on his body and crush him between those teeth or just swallowed whole and alive and... and Dean's not nearly strong enough to fight back at all. He started to think about how Sasha's gonna do it. Baste him in some sauce first? Order some food, like pasta or some shit, and Dean's placed on it as an added topping of meat? Use the microwave to heat him up? Cut him up into smaller pieces first before he's forced to watch his leg being chewed on as he's laying there, dying on some paper plate the motel provided? And just how fucked up is it to be eaten by a giant like one of those fairy tales he read to Sammy before they were cursed to live out those sadistic stories? How messed up is his life that he's now hoping that Sasha kills him first before he's eaten. That he'll be given more of that knock out medicine first to kill the pain before he's killed himself.

Dean hugged himself tighter, his stomach wanted to revolt but there was nothing inside for him to throw up. He now had the horrific thought of not only being eaten alive by this cannibal, but of being thrown up if his body's flavor didn't agree with the man. To experience the acidic slime from inside a living stomach. Oh God, what did he do to deserve this? Dean whimpered a little, struggling to find some courage in the face of this revolting end to his life.

Sasha's brow furrowed again watching the small creature fall into dispair, crumbling into itself and making those sad, pathetic sounds. He tried like hell to figure out the cause before his eyebrows shot up to his hairline when it hit him. How his words had been taken by the small thing. He shook his head rapidly and said, "No! No... I not mean... arghh... food _for_ you. You eat. You. Eat. Food. Not I. You." he felt the need to repeat himself.

Sasha curled his fingers up behind Dean, forcing him to bend forward for a few seconds while the human leaned forward and to the side to reach something from the nightstand that was almost too far for his other fumbling hand. Dean made a scared cry at the closed hand, hugging himself even tighter and the trembling increased tenfold. It broke Sasha's heart and he hoped to clear this right up before Dean had a heart attack.

Sasha snagged the laminated sheet from behind the phone and quickly brought it over and held it up to Dean to see. He spoke a few sentences in his native tongue before remembering himself and saying, "You uh, you pick food to eat." Smiling and nodding to ease the terrified look in the small thing's eyes. When it didn't seem to understand, Sasha propped up the information card against his own chest in front of his cupped hand, bringing Dean slightly closer to see it better. "Pick food from here."

"What?" Dean's head was throbbing. The raised voice of the giant was mostly ignored because he didn't want to hear any more. Convinced that Sasha had been trying to talk Dean into being a willing part of his breakfast. But, that wasn't the case at all. Sasha's hand was shaking underneath him a bit and the sweat was starting to get to Dean. The giant was anxious. What did he have to be scared of? Dean's the one about to be killed here.

It took Dean a moment longer to see that he wasn't being brought closer to the mouth, or towards a dinner table, or crushed in the hand that was halfway wrapped around him. The hand he was curled up in was brought closer to one of the cards for the motel's kitchen menu and basic information. Dean had seen those cards before, for years. He'd reread them hundreds of times out of boredom and knew them by heart backwards and forwards. There weren't many chances to read anything in this diminished life so he'd stare at the cards and do word games with them with Sammy. Trying to figure out how many words they can make out of the names of the menu items to pass the time. Vaguely remembering what it was like to order food and eat it hot. Those days were long ago and turned into a painful memory best forgotten.

What he never imagined was that he would be able to request something from that simplified menu. Their people had made a few trips to the kitchen, smelled the breakfasts and dinners cooking but they'd only ever taken what wouldn't be missed. The cold leftovers that fell onto the bottom shelf during the preparation of the meals, or the base ingredients that spilled over the containers they were stored in. It had been years since he's eaten a warm meal that wasn't from one of their rat jerkying parties.

The few times he, Sam and Walt had to kill a rat, they made sure to use every part of it. The meat was sometimes tough and had to be boiled using water from the aptly named boiler room, but, that was just meat. No side dishes, spices, or flavors besides _rat_. He and Sam heard about people eating worms before, and how nutritious they were. So they caught a rather large one, longer than both brothers combined and the damned thing refused to just fucking die already. It was comparable to a damned boa constrictor at their size and wrestling it's writhing form back out of the hole in the ground took both of them working together. The wiggling and squirming it did while cut in half was unsettling as shit. When it finally shuffled off it's mortal coil, they cooked it up to get rid of potential bacteria or diseases. That meal ended with a full night of throwing up. Neither of them could get past the taste and texture of _worm_.

Walt found out and laughed his head off at their little adventure. He'd always been curious, but never that desperate to try. Ever since Dean developed his knack, they had been able to find food when they needed it. It wasn't a three course meal, but, it satisfied the hunger. Trail mix and crackers never needed reheating so it was more coveted. Hot food was extremely rare. And even then, the trips to the boiler room to cook and jerky the rat meat had to be done carefully because that room was a favorite hangout spot for young kids and teenagers that wanted a taste of rebellion without actually leaving the safety of the motel grounds.

The people knew not to bother waiting for teens to drop food, nothing was ever leftover after their meals. They ate and ate and it always amazed the people just how much disappeared into the human teens. No chance in hell of getting a meal from them, they'd more than likely find trouble. Walt and Dean had to cut a rat meat drying day short when no less than four teens burst through the door and they had to abandon it there. They waited for them to leave, but at hearing a few startled ear piercing shrieks, they knew their gutted rat was discovered and the heavy thump was heard from it being kicked aside, landing against the wall. Dean cursed the kids out and rolled up his sleeves, Walt had to catch his arm and tug him away from stomping back into the boiler room to give the kids a piece of his mind for wasting his hard earned meat.

Dean shook his head, trying to focus on the here and now and not on his previous experiences with cooking and eating warm food at this size. The human was waiting so patiently for him to decide, he thought that if he took even a second longer staring blankly at the menu that the human would change his mind about getting him food. Assuming that Dean wasn't hungry.

Dean shouted the first thing that came to mind, "Happy Trails West burger!" and got a startled look before the large brown eyes softened and smile widened.

Sasha's lips parted again as he mentally tried out the words before repeating them. "Happy... Trails West burger." and lifted the card to flip around and read himself. Practicing saying the words a few times. "Happy Trails West burger. Ah! Trails West!" Eyes lighting up at recognizing the motel name in there and nodding firmly at Dean. "Yes."

Dean quirked a grin. The human was so huge and intimidating but watching him learning new words was a little endearing to him.

"I get..." he read the description of the menu item, "cheeseburger and..." he scanned the card and squinted at it before sighing in defeat. "What word this?" He maneuvered the card so that his thumb rested next to the menu item in question.

"Uh, that says, cole slaw? I don't know exactly what that tastes like. Could be cabbage or lettuce and shit. Better stick to french fries."

Sasha squinted at the things Dean said, trying not to look like an idiot, but only understanding a few of those fast spoken words.

Dean saw his mistake and said slower, "French fries." and pointed with his whole arm up at the card. "Say; 'Hello, I want the Happy Trails West cheeseburger and french fries.'" A grin forming at Sasha's relief to be told how to say it correctly in English. Dean pointed out the courtesy phone in the room. "Dial one, then say it." He hoped that the man wouldn't dislike the taste of the food. He wondered if they had cheeseburgers wherever Sasha was from, but it was called something different. Maybe Dean's own accent was tripping him up. Dean wasn't about to make fun of the guy for any of it. A; you just don't mock the human that is in complete control of your well being, and second, life risking aside, it's just not nice, and Dean is not a dick.

Sasha was starting to seem like an Ok kinda guy. If a little too clumsy and loud sometimes.

Dean's natural fear of him wouldn't go away, though. It's not like the human was terrifying on _purpose_. He was just... _fucking big_. And it wasn't anyone's fault that Dean was cursed along with Sam to be the size of a finger.

The human smiled at the simple instructions and especially at the fact that the little thing was relaxed enough to speak to him without those constant fearful sounds mixed between the words. They were still present here and there, but, it was obvious that Dean simply wasn't used to people yet. That will change with more exposure.

Sasha knew that he'd have to be hands on with the small thing to make him easier to handle in the future. There was no point in waiting too long to condition the little one into living with him and his family. And of course, the ferrets.

Sasha looked across the room and saw that Cozmo and Didi were still sleeping soundly. Those rascals slept more than they were awake which made them pretty easy to care for. More active during morning and dinnertime with a few random moments during the day and night. It worked out great with he and his husband's work schedules. The kids were responsible for cage cleanup and feeding and they were pretty good at remembering to do so. A new plan and schedule would have to be set up for Dean's feeding and care, once he learns what all the small thing eats and needs to be happy and healthy.

All that can wait. First things first. Feed Dean. Then, get him somewhere he can sleep the rest of the night in peace. Sasha would wait a bit before taking Dean over to the ferrets again. He'd need to build up the trust between them before forcing him to get along with the ones he'll likely be living with once they all return home. Sasha figured that Dean wouldn't do it willingly, but, it wasn't up to him. Sasha knows what's best for all his pets. And every training book he's read, says that it's good to introduce new pets in a neutral room, so that neither one feels the need to protect their territory. This may be where he found Dean, but it's his ferrets that are the dangerous ones here. It would be better to do the introductions and supervised play times when Dean has the added comfort of being in his native surroundings rather than trying to do this at his new home where it's all new sights and environment to frighten him further. He's already at a disadvantage of being smaller than the ferrets, this would put them at somewhat equal ground. And of course, Sasha planned on being right here in case one or the other decides to be naughty and attack.

Sasha was sure that once his pets get used to Dean's scent, that they'll calm right down. Already, Sasha can imagine that the little creature is starting to smell like his new owner, so that will help out later too. He couldn't wait for the time when he sees this little one playing around with the furry stinkers. How much his husband is going to flip when he sees just what he brought home from America. He'll have to worry about customs and the plane ride back later. Hopefully, he can smuggle Dean in with the ferrets for the trip back.

Sasha knew that for any of this to work, he'd need to earn Dean's trust first. And that would be worthless if the little hurt thing wasted away without proper food and care. So. Food is top priority now that the little thing had his injuries cared for. The pain levels seemed to be at a lower level now, and he was glad that there were no side effects so far. If dean asked for more medicine, he'll give him a slightly smaller portion. He needed to see what the right amount was for something so small to take away the pain, but not get the poor thing addicted to it.

Sasha held the hand that supported Dean against his chest to keep him warm. Dean always seemed to be shivering and he thought about how such a small body would have trouble holding in the heat and regulating temperature. Dean didn't protest too much, he grumbled something and shifted his leg out better. Sasha apologized for the confinement as he pulled the motel's phone over towards himself. Calling room service was always an adventure, but, Dean managed to give him the perfect words to say to get what he wanted. "Hello, I want a Happy Trails West Cheeseburger, and french fries." winking down at the little one who was practically vibrating in his hand. Sasha thought it was nerves at first, but the wide grin on the tiny face below told him otherwise.

His heart warmed at the sight of those happy green eyes.

Maybe this will work out.


	5. Dinner Is Served

Chapter Five:

Dinner is Served

.

.

Sasha hung up on room service after confirming a method of paying via credit card that they had on file. He beamed at the small man in his hand that would probably have been bouncing around if not for his hurt leg and ribs. Sasha made sure that his small passenger was safe in his hand as he went to stand up. Dean's excitement for warm fresh food was dashed aside with a very manly shriek when the giant suddenly launched into the air and he was unwilling brought along for the ride.

Dean crouched around his leg, hands on both sides of his knee as the wrinkles that surrounded him shifted and rippled in the palm. Where one wrinkle and bend in the skin was a second ago, another few popped up going another direction only to disappear yet again. It was alarming as hell to have the thing your laying on move like that. For your bed to undulate and flux without your control.

A thumb curled in around him as a kind of seat belt and he loathed having to grab onto it to keep himself steady. His fears of being dropped from this high up made his heart pound and teeth grind.

Sasha apologized, albeit halfheartedly, and flattened out his hand a little which actually made Dean feel _less_ secure than before. His tiny grip on the thumb on his lap turned to white knuckles all around. His decidedly smaller fingers wrapped tight around the thick fist sized wrinkles on the outside of the thumb. Sasha watched him for a second, transfixed on how such a small thing moved and seemed so human. Even knowing that he's not, couldn't make Sasha start to doubt his own certainty on the matter.

Sasha shook out the absurd thoughts and grinned down at Dean when he finally looked up at him. He wondered if the little guy had actually forgotten that the hand belonged to someone. His ferrets would do the same sometimes. Interacting with his hands more than the rest of him, as he toyed around with the bundles of springs. Playing hide and seek with his left hand while sitting on his chest in plain view of the owner of both. Each furry pet acting like an over-energetic child whenever he wiggled his fingers at them. Sometimes nipping at his fingers or shirt sleeves, asking their master to toss them around some more.

Sasha wiggled his thumb and heard an amusing little yelp coming from the small creature. He rested the thumb on his tiny little legs again before taking a few steps over to the table. He thought that in order to get Dean used to being handled, meant that he'd need to get it used to being prepared for anything. Sudden movements, high places, different ways of holding onto the creature. Sasha didn't plan on always making sure his hands are stock still and flattened out when holding it. That would be too weird. He can't help the random twitches in muscle movements, and he didn't want to keep scaring it every time he flexed a finger. However, for right now? The poor thing was injured and had a trying day already. So with his free hand, he reached into the travel kennel that was nearby on the same table and pulled out the unfolded towel to form a rudimentary nest. It would be better than setting Dean down on the hard tabletop with no padding and no warmth. And, as a bonus, it would help Dean get used to the unique scent of ferret, since that's where he's going to be when they all get home again.

Dean hated being in the hand, but, now that he was set down in a huge fabric nest that absolutely _reeked_ of animal, he's not sure what he'd prefer. Ten minutes of this odor and he's sure he wont be able to smell anything else ever again. The giant adjusted the edges of the towel a few more times, saying something that was probably meant to be comforting. Not important enough to translate, Dean got the gist of it anyway. Finally, the hands retreated and the giant human pulled up a chair to the table. The lower half of him sinking below the horizon line and the top half was leaning forward and back a few times as the chair was pulled closer to the table. The loud thumps caused by the chair legs and the fast movements of the huge torso set Dean's instincts on fire again. Reminding him of just how much he hated giants. They never appreciated their power, never really thought to tone it down or hold back. Granted, most humans didn't know about small people, and there was no reason in their minds to be careful, but it seemed as though all they ever did was make noise and shake the floors.

Sasha settled his head onto a raised pillar of forearm and fist as he looked down at Dean. Dean forced out a chuckle to diffuse how intimidating the man's studious gaze was while he was staring _right at him_. Dean's sure, if Sam were here, his neck would be on fire. Dean adjusted himself so that he was facing the human a bit better, pulling at a bend in the towel to half cover himself up. It was cold without his literal hand warmer. Sasha watched the movement and a surprised look crossed his features.

"Oh!" he exclaimed a bit too loud, and his arm fell back to the tabletop, making a thumping sound that Dean felt in his bones. Suddenly there was more fast movements as a hand came into view out of nowhere and pulled at a corner of the towel to drape completely over him. Dean covered up his head with both arms protectively the instant he saw the shadow coming straight for him and winced when it went dark. Then flinched again at the bright light that came back only to disappear again. The sounds of fabric rustling overhead were near deafening because it was so near. The clothes the man was wearing shifting over arms wider around than he was tall. The towel quaking all around him made Dean curl up tighter, protecting his hurt leg and ribs.

Finally he felt a forceful push in front of him like a battering ram at quarter speed that nudged the thick coarse towel towards his belly. He uncurled enough to face the intruding thing only to see that it was Sasha's fingers urging the super thick towel towards him. He had to struggle to keep sitting upright from the strength behind those pushy fingers.

He grabbed hold of the towel's edge and heard a satisfied hum that was almost like a chirp coming from the human. Dean pulled the towel over his own damn self because he didn't need another grown ass man to tuck him in, _thank you very much._

Sasha's hands retreated from his space and folded on the table in front of the human below the edge of the towel nest. Dean sighed out his tension and retort for that demeaning act. Reigning in his irritation for his own good. He can stand the mother henning if it meant that the human wasn't going to just pin him down, wrap him up like a burrito which would hurt more than his pride. If the human decided that Dean needed help in other areas and not just in keeping himself warm, he wouldn't ever be able to stop him. Dean needed to pick his battles.

Dean knew that he'd need to set some ground rules down before things got out of hand but just as he was opening his mouth, there was a cheerful knocking at the door. His voice got caught in his throat in a most undignified squawk as he immediately gripped the thick smelly towel and covered himself head to toe in it. "I'm not here!" he shouted up.

"Dean?" Sasha's voice was wary and Dean felt a few fingers prod on the outside of the towel.

"Don't tell them I'm here!" Dean called out and shoved futilely at the fingers on the other side of the towel.

He waited a beat, hearing the human shifting a little in his seat when the knocking came back again accompanied by a questioning feminine voice.

"Sir? I have your order here?"

Sasha frowned at the small lump in the middle of the towel. He didn't want to push the creature's comfort level too hard too fast so he let the little one hide while he stood up and retrieved his dressing gown. Sasha was still in his night clothes. He didn't know how American's were with people that were only wearing their nightshirt and pants, deciding that he'd err on the side of caution as he tied off the robe's belt and answered the door.

The food smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to dig in. He thanked the girl for bringing it to his room at this late hour and she wished him a good night. He closed the door behind him once she'd gone and brought the tray of food to the table. The plate had a clear dome over the meal to keep it warm and he had to smile at the consideration. He wished he had tipped her for the delivery, making a mental note to do it later.

He set the tray of food a foot away from Dean and uncovered the plate. The scents of the cheeseburger and french fries made his mouth water and fingers twitch to dig right in.

Sasha figured that Dean would probably want first bite before he ate the rest of the meal. The little one might be concerned about germs. He reached forward cautiously and poked at the little lump. It made an adorably muffled yelp before squirming aside and around underneath the towel. Finally, it seems as though Dean realized they were still alone in the room, he uncovered his head slowly.

"Food, Dean." Sasha announced with a grin, "Happy Trails West Cheeseburger and French Fries."

Sasha watched Dean shove the edge of the towel down fully and lean forwards to the scent of supper. His whole expression wide open and hungry. Dean pried his eyes from the meal to look up at Sasha. As if asking permission.

Sasha motioned with his head that it was alright if Dean ate the food. He saw why Dean hesitated as the small injured man attempted to get his bad leg underneath himself.

"Oh! Sorry." He raised his hands, fingers splayed for Dean to stop and the small thing fell back onto his rump again. "Sorry, sorry." Damn, it looked like that hurt.

Dean bit back a curse at the blasted hands that popped up from behind the towel nest, scaring the shit out of him. It wouldn't be so bad if he could just see them at all times but the towel blocked everything below the giant's shoulders when he sat down. He held onto his ribs as they burned in his chest from the sudden drop back into the makeshift bed. He wasn't sure what Sasha wanted him to do exactly. If he expected Dean to go get the food himself or sit here and be hand fed. Dean's not sure what he would prefer to be honest. Moving didn't sound all that great but having a hand that's twice his size shove food at him was a little scary if he's being honest. Imagining the other hand pushing him from behind and being force fed by the massive hands. Dean gulped and shrank back a little, eyeing the raised hands warily.

It took a moment of consideration before Sasha pulled a napkin aside and folded it for a smaller, more sturdy surface. Then used the provided knife to cut a 'V' section of the sandwich from top to bottom so that there was a bit of everything in that portion. Then he pulled aside the best looking french fry from the basket and snapped it in thirds, setting that next to the bite sized sandwich. After that, he brought the tiny meal over to the towel and set it gently next to the small creature and pulled his hands back out of its space.

Dean stared gobsmacked at the huge burger before him. If Sasha thought that was an appropriate size for someone of his stature, he will never go hungry again.

That thought made him blink in realization that Sasha might not let him go after all is said and done. He shook his head, determined to put it out of his mind for the moment. If he dwelt on the future for too long, this precious hot meal would turn cold. He shuffled and eased his sore butt closer to the burger and fry and held his hands close to the food. It was, on a whole, nearly as large as his whole body. The warmth of it was coming off of it in waves, and, thanks to his small size, the heat haze was visible in a different way than it is for humans. He vaguely remembers steam as being this white wispy thing, but ever since being cursed, he and Sam can now see that it's made up of billions of water particles that are raising up due to the heat in each individual particle. Pushed and pulled with the air currents. The particles felt moist to his hands as he kept them overhead to warm them and get them a bit damp first. Wiping off his hands on a cleaner part of his shirt in lieu of washing them properly. He wasn't about to go demanding some water from the generous giant. He had warm food in front of him and wouldn't do anything to piss off the one providing it because it might be taken away as punishment for being rude.

Dean's fingers practically wiggled in anticipation as they descended onto the bread first, tearing off a chunk of it and flattening it between his hands to use as a buffer between his hands and the meat that was his true goal. He held the squashed bread lumps in both hands and then used them almost like oven mitts to grab onto a crumble of meat. His mouth practically dripping with want as his next goal was to grab hold of part of that caramelized onion next. Nimble fingers plucked at a bit of melted cheese and was dropped onto the meat. It kept its malformed shape until Dean forced it down to drip over every side of the meat crumble. The onion going above, with the brown, newly de-seeded bread chunk on top. Most buns had sesame seeds sprinkled on top, for some strange ass reason, but were a whole bite by themselves to people his size. There was _no way in hell_ Dean was gonna fill up on seeds when he had cheese grilled meat in his sights.

All the while, he could feel Sasha watching him as if he was under a microscope but he couldn't find it in him to give a rat's ass at the moment. Everything about the sandwich was warm and smelling oh so lovely. He opened wide, and still the crafted sandwich was too large for him. But he persevered and got a bit of every ingredient in his mouth at once and moaned at the flavors. All of them wonderful but together they turned _orgasmic_. His eyes rolled before shutting out the world. Putting all his attention and focus on tasting his first bite. Fuck this was delicious.

He chewed and chewed. The meat was surprisingly springy to him, having a higher fat content than the other meat's he's had since being cursed. No matter, it was beef and it was divine. He finally had extracted as much flavor and juices as he could from the bite and swallowed it down. Feeling it stretch his throat a bit as he followed it's movements to the waiting stomach. He stayed silent and still. Sandwich still in his hands as he savored the experience. His first proper burger in half his life. He absently licked his lips and grinned at the film of grease that was there. Nearly all his meals were dried something or other. Crackers, trail mix, seeds, the occasional granola chunk from health bars. None of them were this greasy or juicy sweet from the caramelized onion.

He kept his eyes closed as he lifted up the sandwich for another big bite. Savoring that just as much, if not more, now that he knows what flavors to look for. He ate more than half his sandwich like that before opening his eyes and looking up at the human. There was such a strange but peaceful expression on the giant's face. He felt a little self conscious again and blushed. Turning back towards his meal, he saw the broken up fry and reached for that next.

For the first time in ages, Dean was able to eat his fill. Unconcerned about saving some for later. He doubted he'd be able to store the uneaten portion anywhere. Not with his duffle bag being a dozen feet away on the dresser. He'd made two more sandwiches out of the single portion he was given. His stomach almost protested the sudden arrival of such a large feast and he willed himself to keep it all down. Giving vague threats to his stomach if it dared to purge this heavenly meal. It quieted down as if it heard him and Dean nodded to himself, satisfied.

Sasha snapped out of his staring and lifted up the rest of the cheeseburger, biting into it and agreeing that it was pretty good, but Dean had made it look like it was the greatest meal in the universe. Sasha felt a little bad that the small creature must have had a tough life if this gave him such an experience as to make him forget his troubles and sway side to side while humming happily. He doubted Dean was even aware he was doing it.

He would have to remember to make more of these sandwiches as a treat for the little thing when he completed a training scenario. Sure that his husband would be all too excited to cook for something so adorable and small. Sasha could imagine the challenges that he'd set for himself. A kitchen full of tea plates with pastas and Prosciutto-Sauerkaut Rolls, or measuring spoons full of Bibbelsche Bohnesupp soup. Sasha would need to remind him not to overfeed Dean, or else he'd get a tummy on him.

Sasha missed his family and couldn't wait to see them again. Sure that they'll all just adore their newest addition. An addition that's so small that it might actually be a _subtraction!_

Dean jerked when he heard Sasha snort a chuckle after he started eating. The sound unexpected and loud overhead. Dean punching himself for looking up just as the giant took a big bite out of the rest of the burger. His eyes going wide and jaw dropping at the fact that that bite was probably larger than Dean's entire body. And it was being chewed and swallowed with little pomp and circumstance beyond the human being distracted and amused at something in his head. Dean knew that Sasha had no idea, no clue what it was like for him to watch mouthfuls of food being smashed to smithereens and swallowed down without a second thought. Imagining himself being eaten like that. Just a mouthful to something so huge and hungry. He knew that if he stared any longer, that he'd definitely regret it so he kept his head down and on his half gnawed-on french fry. Taking a few more nibbles of it even though he was stuffed. He needed to distract himself from the sounds above as well so he started humming an old song that Malory used to sing when he and Sam were scared little kids growing up in this new dangerous world. Drowning out the sounds of the giant salivating, chewing and swallowing. He hummed louder.

Thinking of his adoptive mother, he knew that she'd take his disappearance hard. She and Walt had lost their daughter not long before they rescued he and his brother. Taken them in without a second thought as to how they were going to feed them all. Dean was just 14 and Sam, 10. The second they went down in size, they had no one. Both would have either been taken by that evil witch that did this to them, or they would have been killed if their human father or the woman had stepped wrong in that hand to hand fight. He barely remembers that day, so so long ago. After they were hit with the curse, the brothers had blacked out for a solid week. Waking up in the place they'd eventually call home and a world that outsizes them at every turn.

Walt told them what all happened a few times, lamenting that they'd basically lost their human lives that night only to be reborn into this new one. If Walt and Malory hadn't of risked their lives in retrieving the brothers from the room after they'd shrunk, they would be dead or _worse_. Dean couldn't thank them enough for everything, but Dean still missed his lost life, his father, John. But, it's the way things are. And it's probably for the best that John didn't know they were alive. John was a hunter, and right now, he and Sammy were not human anymore. The fear that their dad would hunt them down as well as the others for that simple fact was palpable. It kept him from trying to contact anyone from their old human life again. Humans were dangerous. It was a sick joke that they still relied so heavily on humans to survive. Needing to be close, but hidden for safety.

Dean took a look around, and knew that he failed at the most important rule. _Don't get caught_. Walt would have a few choice words to say about this, he's sure. Dean sighed to himself. Fingering the bandages covering his hurt leg. One fall and that's all she wrote.

He was still hopeful that Sasha would let him go home, but, the possessive look in those eyes... Dean figured he shouldn't count on it.

Dean was jolted out of his thoughts when the rumbling voice came back overhead. A question that switched to English midway. A few words in Sasha's native tongue again and English. Trying to teach Dean the word for 'sleep' apparently.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired again." Dean agreed. He tugged the towel up a little more to cover his reclining chest. "Night."

Sasha said the word again and prodded at the outside of the towel, enunciating it a few times before Dean understood that he was expected to repeat it back. Anything to get the giant off his case and get some shut eye.

Dean said it back, and was corrected when he missed a letter in there somewhere. Said it again with increasing agitation and got a swift poke in his chest for that sass. Dean braced himself in the bed and shot a fearful look upwards at the frown that crossed Sasha's face. His ribs jarred and burning from the reprimanding.

Sasha sighed and said the word calmer and Dean hastily repeated it. Arms wrapping around his chest again to stave off another attack. Trembling at the horrors that crossed his mind if he should anger this human again. He was in no position to challenge his caretaker so he quickly nodded a few times, watching every shift in that enormous face. It softened and the familiar grin came back.

"Good." Sasha praised and reached passed the towel to grab the pill bottle again. Pulling one out and crushing it like the last one. He had to go back to the bathroom to get fresh water in the plastic cup and the whole while, Dean was watching him like a mouse watches an eagle.

So maybe it wasn't a good idea to get so comfortable around a freakin' huge giant. Dean tried to muster up some courage and pride in himself but it wasn't happening.

He tracked the human as he came back and pulled Dean's dinner away and replaced it with the water. Dean didn't want to see what would happen if he refused to comply and drank a hefty handful of it. It was cold and he shivered at that but more-so when Sasha pushed a pill shard at him right after. Dean took it from the fingertip and dipped it into the water before eating it. Washing it down with more water even if his stomach protested the newest addition to the stuffed organ.

Sasha grinned again and took away the water. Setting it on the table out of Dean's sight. Dean had a sinking feeling when Sasha reached to the other side of the table and adjusted the portable kennel to aim it's entrance at his towel nest.

"Oh fuck me." Dean muttered. Sure enough, those hands came back for him and he had no chance of escaping when they bent the towel nest up at both sides to fit both he and the towel back inside the kennel.

Dean bit back his pained moans at being squeezed within the fabric folds and jarred around when the human's knuckles bumped repeatedly into the walls of the kennel. The towel nest was shoved to the back and Dean pushed himself up a little to see out of the door that was still open. The inside of the kennel was dark and stunk even more of the ferrets. Deep claw and chew marks littered the holes that had been cut out all around him.

Finally, the hands retreated, leaving Dean alone inside the metal and plastic cage. Heart beating hard and fast at the preview for the next stage in his fucked up life. Behind bars. Living at the whim and will of a human.

"Please, don't." he whispered, hating that his voice wouldn't go loud enough to be heard.

Sasha rested a hand on the outside of the kennel, sneaking in a finger to stroke along the towel at Dean's left side. Saying a few more sentences that Dean couldn't hope to understand. A sinking feeling that he'd be expected to learn it and forget English altogether.

Sasha's expression sobered up from the absently pleased gaze as he saw Dean take to the kennel pretty well. A little too well. Reluctantly figuring out that it was probably fear rather than willing compliance that kept the creature so still. He planned on calling up his younger brother Dmitri to help with communicating with this thing in the morning. For now, Dean needed to be able to sleep without worrying about predators coming after him in the middle of the night, and Sasha knew that he'd feel at ease for that, as well as the worry that Dean might try and sneak off before he's healed. Some animals didn't know what's best for them is captivity. Dean will see soon enough.

Sasha repeated the English word the little one used when he was snuggling into his cozy bed a moment ago, "Night, Dean." Sasha then laid his hand on the kennel door and slowly swung it to a close, letting the little one get used to the idea of it being closed rather than shutting it fast and sharp. Remembering at the last second that Dean might like some water and food in his kennel since he planned on sleeping in. The creature would also need somewhere to make poopies while he's locked up safe and sound. Sasha wasn't sure how this kind of creature went to the bathroom, so he shrugged and tore up a few tissues and laid them in the near corner, far enough away from the nest for sanitary reasons. Animals don't typically poop where they sleep.

A french fry and the water cap was set on the other fore-corner and the door was finally closed.

He watched Dean staring right back. Shushing the fear from that cute little face. Dean will learn that he will care for the little one. "Night." He repeated and stood back up to wish his furry pets a good night as well, even though they were still sleeping heavily already. He went to his own bed and shut off the lights. Settling down, he couldn't help but watch the kennel until he fell asleep. Grateful that his new pet was safe and sound.


	6. To Free or Not To Free

Chapter Six:

To Free or Not to Free

.

.

Sam darted out from underneath the nightstand, heading straight for the table. He had to make sure Dean wasn't going to be spending the night on that man's chest again before moving from his post. There was another entrance to the room and he found it with ease just to the left of the nightstand, underneath the bed. The hole was made twice as large as his people needed it to be and it further proved that this was how that ferret got into the walls. Bits of fur were scattered around the opening along with claw marks that made it larger. There was no way Sam could close the gaping hole so that it would block the ferret from using it again. There was no real materials available to him, and besides that, he hadn't the time or energy to do it.

Best thing he could do right now, is get to Dean and get him down from that cage. From his position, all he could see was the top portion of it, knew that it was plastic and metal bars but did not know how it was sealed shut. He could pick a lock that needed a key by simply shoving his arm inside and moving tumblers, or, listen to the clicks in a padlock for the combination. Locks weren't going to stop him now.

He ran for it. Hearing the human's peaceful breaths echo in the stone silent room. Sam had his hook out and ready before he was even in range and threw it up to catch on the table's edge, almost running into the table leg from the momentum. He planned it out to have the hanging line within reach of the pillar so that it would be a bit easier for Dean to get down. Having something to steady himself for the descent. Sam made up harness of sorts out of the threads he had in his satchel. The plan he came up with, was to put Dean in the harness, and have him start down first. Sam will be right above him, supporting as much of his brother's weight as he could as he climbed down last. Having a bit of extra strength on their side would help them out now. It wont be a fast climb down, but Sam had faith that they'd make it. Dean was too injured to risk a quick slide down. If he failed to grip the line before the end to slow him down, it would be the same as if he'd fallen from the tabletop. That would surely kill him.

Sam made good time getting up to the top of the table and assessed the situation and landscape. A plate of food was left off to the side with the warming dome resting over top. The crumbs out of reach to his rumbling stomach. A laptop and cell phone was further away, useless to him because both were closed. Besides that, it's not exactly like they could call up another human for help escaping from this one. The only humans they remembered from their past were hunters, or knew hunters and would likely report the sudden appearance of tiny monsters to them before the cursed brothers could plead their case.

The kennel was angled slightly askew from where Sam stood on tense legs. He made sure that the human, Sasha, was still sleeping and that the ferrets weren't making any sounds to wake their owner. He ran towards the kennel, an unnameable feeling crawling up his spine at seeing how it was closed and what that meant. No one would lock up a kennel if there was nothing inside and it wasn't in storage. Sure enough, he saw a tall bundled up towel on the far end, as well as a plastic cup of water and a fry just inside the door on the left, and a pile of tissue paper on the right. The appearance of the latter was confusing until he figured it's use. He belted out a snicker at the thought of Dean squatting over it like a mouse before sobering up at the realization that that is exactly how the human sees him. As nothing more than an animal.

"Sammy?" A voice said uncertainly from the towel. The tone equal parts hopeful and horrified. When he didn't answer, the familiar voice continued. Breath hitching, "Sammy... oh God, tell me that's _not_ you."

Sam swallowed thickly and stepped up onto the lower plastic rim of the door frame that came up past his knees. His trembling hands placed on the metal bar grid to lift his head up another few centimeters to try and see Dean easier. Dean pushed himself backwards with his good leg and when they made eye contact, Sam saw how Dean's whole demeanor changed.

Horrified and confused. "Sam. What the fuck are you even doing here?! You need to get the hell out of here! Quick! Before he wakes up!"

Sam put his finger to his lips, "Dean!" he hissed. "Shut up, man. I'm gonna get you out."

"There's no getting out of this. You need to _run_. Right now. Forget about me and save yourself!"

Sam shushed him again as he studied the lock that held the door closed. It wasn't anything that could be picked with a paperclip, nor was it a combination lock that would have been child's play to open. Their size and hearing would have helped hear the tumblers falling into place when the dial is turned on a padlock. This? _Fuck._ This was a very simple mechanism of springs and rods. The only problem was, is the fact that it would take a human's dexterous strength to open it. Strength that no one their size possesses. Hell, Sam doubted the ferrets, as big as they are, could squeeze the handles together enough to pull the rods from the top and bottom of the door frame out of the holes they went through. Both rods would have to be pulled together at the same damned time. Pointless getting one rod down from the hole in the top of the door frame, if the bottom one is still in place.

Sam admitted aloud, "I never saw a lock like this before... since when did they go to this style?" he imagined himself as a human, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch down on the top and bottom bar to disengage the rods at once and then puling the door past the holes. So simple, and yet... completely out of his capabilities. His mind went to other options. Working away at the plastic around the holes with his knife. It's a centimeter of plastic between the hole and the outside edge. Just one centimeter of thick hardened plastic for the top, and one centimeter for the bottom. This is doable... maybe. The plastic is about three fingers thick to Sam, so it wont be easy.

Sam can't waste time, he pulled his knife out and started to pound the this sharp silver blade against the plastic at the bottom first, since it's easier to reach. Hating how after a few hits, his knife was already dulled. The metal far too thin for the task. He switched to trying to saw through it, his palm on the back of the blade for added force. Managing only a thin ribbon of plastic sheered off. Progress. He had work to do. "Keep an eye on him would ya?" he grunted out, sweat beading. He noticed the water cap inside the kennel and gave Dean a quick look before snaking in an arm to grab a bead of the cold water. Pulling it back towards himself and greedily drinking it down. "Man... I needed that." His voice sounding less coarse. He grabbed another handful of water, sighing at the coolness. "Mind if I?" Sam asked before going ahead and snagging the bisected portion of fry. Noting that it was still somewhat warm, he was glad Dean had a chance to have some warm food today.

He shoved one end of the shoestring french fry in his mouth and chewed away as his hands went back to work. Taking in more of the fry without having to use his hands. Glancing up at his trapped brother every few seconds to check up on him. Wanting to ask if he was ok. He'd seen part of what Sasha had done, but that wasn't the whole picture. Only able to catch his side of the conversations. Warm food offering aside, Sam absolutely hated how he was treating Dean like an animal. He had to get him out. Now.

Dean pushed himself around the towel nest to get a little bit closer, wincing at his leg that refused to move without a spike of pain following it. The fresh pain pill helped a little, but it would take a few minutes to kick into full gear. And then. Aw double fuck. Even if Sam managed to get the door open, Dean's gonna be knocked out by that pain pill before they'd make it to the exit.

"Sam. Listen very closely to me." Dean kept one arm around his chest, the other holding his torso up to ease the pressure on his ribs and leg. Muscles trembling from all the excitement and worry. Struggling to stay upright enough to see. "Heee gave me something. For the pain. I'm not going to be awake much longer anyway. So you, youu uhhh, you you you need to get the hell out of herrre." Dean took a breath, finding his senses fading. "I want you to go, Sammmy. I need you to go. There will be another chance to get free, but uhhh... not like this. Not now..." Dean felt a warm wave go through him, the pill taking effect so fast. So fucking fast.

"Sa-my." his eyes unfocused. "'m serious here. Youuu have to leave me. It's ok. It's gonna be ok." Dean shook his head to clear it. But now there were two brothers beyond the impenetrable bars of his cage. "Sammm... he... is not so bad. Not bad... youuu haffa good life. Lemme..." his head feeling far to heavy to lift. Landing onto the edge of the towel nest. Puffs of breath warming the thick fabric. "Lea _vvv_ ee..." Dean enunciated the 'v' before he took another deep breath, "me." and let the rest of the breath out in a whoosh. Consciousness fading and a thick blanket of warmth soaking into his bones. Dragging him under. Even the pain of landing on his chest was quickly dulled to nothingness.

"No... no no, Dean?" Sam watched, transfixed. He'd never seen his brother drugged before. It was startling and it happened too fast. He can't believe that he didn't say anything back to Dean... before he passed out. Sam punched the sides of the kennel. "No!" he shouted before jerking his head around to see if the human heard. There was a shuffling of limbs under the blanket and Sam crouched down as low as he could hoping the black insides of the kennel would help hide his shape from the human's view. Staying still and silent, he heard the man settle back down in a new position. Turning his hazel eyes back to his brother. Tears welling up. "I don't know what to do." he admitted to no one in particular. His plans had all had Dean being able to help in the escape, even just a little. Dean still had one good leg and working arms, Sam could work with that. But... a door that can't be opened, a brother that's unconscious... it was too much.

Sam's feeling of helplessness turned to anger. He swung his knife at the plastic. A tiny chip of it flying off and it made him work harder. After ten minutes of stressful swinging and only a few millimeters of progress. He admitted defeat. His knife was completely dulled and partially bent. He lamented it's poor state and how little good it did in the end.

"I can't save you." More tears sprung to Sam's eyes as the truth of that statement hurt. Sam ducked his face into his knees, sobbing silently in the quiet room. Dean's words registering somewhere in his head. He said they'd have another chance. It would be risky, sure, but right now, it's hopeless. If Dean won the human's trust, maybe the man would let him stay out of a cage in the future. Unsupervised. If Dean didn't try to escape on his own, the human might think that he's willing to stay. That would give them better odds at slipping off unnoticed. Sasha didn't think Dean could do it on his own, and there was no reason to believe there was backup for the small man so close at hand.

Sam hated how helpless he felt. Useless. His brother is a foot away and he can't even get to him when there's no one watching. Even if he did, they'd be out in the open for far too long. If somehow, Sam was able to get him out of the cage, to the table's edge, lowering his sleeping brother to the ground, it was still going to be a hell of a trek towards the opening in the walls, not to mention, the miles they walked to get to this room from their home in the first place. Sasha might let his pets out to drag Dean back. Then they'd be at the mercy of barely controlled animals. Predators that might ignore the 'fetch' command and just tear them apart before eating the remains. The ferrets could track their fresh trail back home and kill Walt and Malory as well. Go after the other families here.

Sam tore at his hair. All of this was so fucked up. Hopeless.

He was back at square one. Trying to think of a plan that dealt with all of the above. Coming up blank. At least, no outcome that ended with Dean safe at home again. If Sam left now, he could get back home much faster than if he was dragging his unconscious brother along for the whole trip. Too worn out to fight at the end of it. However, if he left alone, he could make it back before sunrise and get Walt and their entire rat hunting party together. They could rally at the main wall passageway the larger animal would have to take, and kill the ferrets before they had a chance to make it too far into the walls, before the animals got to the kids. The other ways from that room towards the rest of the motel were too small for the animal to squeeze through, even with its flexible spine.

Having another knife would sure help, and Sam remembered that Dean's was lost on the dresser along with his bag. Sam could retrieve Dean's stuff so the human doesn't have a chance to throw it away. After watching Sasha, Sam was convinced the human would do just that. He didn't see how useful it was to people their size. He'd have to get it before dawn though, and going by the clock, that's only a couple hours away. The alarm clock was set but Sam didn't know what time it was for, just that the light was on.

He couldn't get himself to move right away though, watching his brother sleep so deeply, draped uncomfortably over the edge of the towel. Like he had been dropped there. The ferret smell permeating the cage and towel made Sam's stomach clench. Dean couldn't get away from it and he had sympathy pains for that.

"I'm coming back." Sam pat the bars of the door. "I'm not leaving you for good. This is not goodbye." He sounded more confident than he felt. Before he could back down, he turned away from his brother inside the kennel and walked stiff legged over to his hook that was wedged into the table's edge. Having to turn back towards the middle of the table in order to swing down onto the line.

"I'm coming back for you." Sam nodded firmly and let himself drop back down.

He was able to find the bag easily enough, but Dean's knife was pretty close to the ferrets cage. He kept his steps soft and steady towards it, eyes hardly ever leaving the heavy animals that laid in the hammock above. The handle of the knife fit into his hand almost like his own, but not. He slid it back into the sheath that hung from Dean's duffle bag. After a moment's consideration, he put his own knife away instead and held onto Dean's since it was still sharp.

There was a moment spent as he peered up at the sleeping monsters. Curled up around each other and sleeping so soundly. They were a threat to his people, and he thought about taking advantage of their being unconscious, and killing them in their sleep. However, it would only take one mistake, one slip up for one of them to wake up and kill him instead. If it was just the one, it would have been somewhat doable, if very very dangerous. Against _two_... Sam realized that there was just no way. The one he attacks first would wake the second and then he's dead. One bite and he's dead. Then Dean is at the mercy of the ferret's distraught and angered owner. When Sasha sees that a beloved pet had died, and the remains of another small person, he'll no doubt want swift revenge and Sam can't have the blood of everyone he knows on his hands.

The human would alert others about small people that go around killing pets and how they might even go after people next. Humans asleep in their beds, at the mercy of small assassins. They'd all be hunted down and slaughtered. Attacked more viciously than common pests are eliminated. Rats don't have motives for murder, they're a pest but are basically harmless to humans. Sam's people were much smarter and 'crafty'. Capable of killing if they wanted to, so long as they attacked people while they slept. Slicing an artery open and the human bleeds out before help can arrive. No one would believe them when they say that they don't kill needlessly. Humans rarely give the benefit of the doubt.

Sam's imagination was going wild with how far that scenario could go and he nearly dropped the knife as he stood there, staring up at the ferrets. Any thoughts of killing the ferrets while they were in a cage was dropped. They weren't a threat to anyone at the moment. Once they are though, if they reach the homes of Sam's people, then they'll get rid of them. The owner would just assume they got outside, or ran away. The people could remain hidden and safe till the next rat comes around.

Sam sheathed the knife for now and tip toed back to the hook. He scaled down from the dresser without incident. Breathing a sigh of relief that at least one thing went right. As he made his way towards the exit he'd found, he nearly jumped out of his shoes when the cell phone went off on the table. The irritated moans of the human sending his instincts into a panic. Fabric shuffled and bones creaked and popped when Sasha sat upright.

He said something that was distinctly a curse with a name at the end. Dmitri?

Scrambling to get some cover, he dove under the nightstand just as huge feet swung off of the bed. More grumblings from above as Sasha probably told the phone to shut the hell up. It was opened and lit up the human's face who winced at the light.

Sasha greeted the other person on the line with a curse or two with that name sprinkled in. Sam then heard Dean's name and froze stock still. He was talking about his brother to someone new. Thoughts of escaping to go get help seemed so stupid now. Sam listened in, even though he only got the gist of the conversation from the tone, facial expressions, and hand gestures.

Someone new was coming here. Great.

Sasha felt like he'd only been asleep for ten minutes before his brother called. He'd forgotten that he left his cell on the table next to the kennel. He grumbled a few choice words at the annoying ring tone. The flip phone that Dmitri loaned him for his stay here was an annoying necessity. Sasha got up as fast as his old bones could go and answered. 'Dmitri, dammit. Why the hell are you awake at this hour? I though you liked to sleep in? You woke me up and almost woke up Dean.'

'Dean? Who's Dean?' Dmitri asked, worry and anger started to bubble up. 'Tell me you're not cheating on Anton with an American?!'

'No, no it's nothing like that. You'll see when you get here.' Sasha tried to soothe his brother's worries. He could see how that sounded. 'You know I love Anton with all my heart, I'd never do anything to loose his trust.' Switching subjects. Thinking about his family made him homesick, even if he'd only been gone for two days so far. 'Dmitri, why did you call at 5 am.? Was there something wrong?'

'No, not really, I just knew that you loved bread fresh from the bakery and there's one in town that makes the absolutely _best_ donuts in America. But, they taste _especially_ great when they are still warm from the oven. I usually went to grab some before class on Tuesdays and Thursdays.' Dmitri sounded apologetic for not thinking about how some people might want to sleep in on their vacations. 'Never mind, I can tell you're tired.'

'I'm up.' Sasha sighed, holding in a yawn. 'I had wanted to show you something and it might as well be now while he's still asleep.'

'I'm intrigued!' Dmitri laughed. 'Not even here a week and you are adopting another kid! What will Anton say?' he joked. Dmitri always chided his much older brother for having raised him, his kids, and half their friends as well as their young neighbors. Any given moment after school, there'd be at least four rug rats playing video games. Everyone loved to hang at Sasha's house and play with the pets and get exotic snacks from his amateur chef hubby. Eating better at their house than they did at their own homes. His husband would try out new recipes and see if the majority of kids liked it or not. His own unpaid group of willing taste testers. Both of them were caretakers for those who's parents had to work most nights, which wasn't a problem since the little ones stayed respectful of the posted house rules.

Sasha wondered if the neighbor kids were knocking on his door back home right now. No one would be there for another week and he frowned at the thought. He missed his extended family. But he was grateful to be seeing his little brother during this trip. Even if the little brat teased him about 'collecting kids' like some people collect stamps. As if it was his choice to have so many there. He couldn't turn them away when there was no one else to care for them.

Sasha sighed and said, 'A kid? I guess, yes and no. Just, ugh... give me a half hour to shower and shave first. I'll leave the door unlocked.'

'Alright.' Dmitri's smile was evident in his voice. 'I promise not to flush the toilet while you're in the shower.'

'Better not, _Engelchen_.' Sasha laughed at Dmitri's exasperated sigh. The old nickname still got a reaction even after all these years. 'See you in a bit.'

'See ya, _Zuckerschnecke_.' Dmitri chuckled right back and hung up first.

Sasha missed hearing his brother's voice. He shook his head at how grown up it sounded and turned back towards the kennel, peering inside, he was glad to see that the call and conversation didn't wake the littlest one up. He pulled his jacket off of the hook on the door and draped it around the kennel to hide it from view. Smirking at the reveal that he's going to do when Dmitri gets here.

He turned to look longingly at his bed again before walking towards the dresser to grab a pair of clean pants and a shirt. His bag was still wedged against the vent and he shifted it to cover up the entire thing with the fewer amount of clothes inside. Checking up on his babies next. They were also sleeping soundly so he left to start up the shower. At least it would be hot enough water for his tastes at this early hour. No one else in the motel would be awake yet.

Sam watched Sasha move about the place before heading into the bathroom. The door left ajar as the shower turned on. Those brown eyes were off of him and the room, but Sam had no idea how to proceed from here. Another strange human was coming, and _soon_ if he understood right. Why else would Sasha be preparing for the day when it's still dark out?

Torn yet again for how to proceed. This indecision was killing him. He set Dean's bag inside the entrance to the wall, that way, if Walt or someone came by, they'd see it and know they were inside the room. The long fur along the entrance should be added hint enough to either stay away if they weren't equipped enough for a fight, or to lend a helping hand in taking on the animal if they were. It would be up to the person who see's Dean's bag there. He'd never ask for help if he thought that they'd die in the fight. Right now, he can't say that he cares all that much for his own life if Dean goes down. If only he'd dragged Dean away from the humans view right after he'd fallen from the cage door. He'd be hurt, yeah, but, he'd be free of that kennel and the human's hands. That pill would have dulled the pain enough for them to hide. Wait for a good chance to escape and then they'd be gone. The injuries could be bound up and taken care of once they were out of the room. If only Sam had been faster to react. If he'd manned up and taken Dean out of there when he could.

Sam punched his leg with the butt end of the knife. Focus. The kennel will be opened soon and he'd be able to take Dean away then. Hopefully the human's wouldn't notice them slipping off. Or, if nothing else, he can smuggle himself along with Dean's captor. Go wherever he goes. He can't open the kennel but, it will be open when Sasha's interacting with Dean.

Sam was somewhat aware that his thoughts and 'plans' were just going round in circles. So many outcomes to every damned decision. It made him long for the days when their biggest problem had been getting a rat out of the motel.

Sam threw out every plan he'd come up with so far and ran towards the table yet again. His legs screaming protest for putting them through so much. No matter the outcome, he decided once and for all, that he will not leave his brother alone. He gets captured too? So be it. Dean needs him. If nothing else, than for company. A life lived in a human's care might not be so bad. At least this one didn't appear to want Dean hurt, or worse. The whole, living-in-a-cage, thing would suck ass, but it's better than never knowing if his brother is even alive or dead. Anything can be faced head on when the Winchesters were together. So he ran.

The motel door opened up and Dmitri stepped inside, peering around the corner in case there was something there that was going to jump out at him. He heard his older brother finishing up in the bathroom and shook his head at how the steam had wafted out of it, fogging up the mirror and windows.

'Sasha! I'm here!' Dmitri went to the bed and flopped down onto it. 'Your ferrets still stink like sin. You know that?'

'You get used to it.' Sasha said back, putting his clothes on. It was nice to speak in his native tongue to someone that understands him. 'At least they have better manners than some rowdy college kids I know But you couldn't be one, right? Engelchen?'

'I'm far from an angel, old man.' Dmitri grinned as his brother came out of the bathroom, towel around his head like an upside down cone. 'Didn't think your hair was long enough for that.' He spun his finger over his head at Sasha's hair drying method.

'Surprisingly comfortable.' Sasha admitted. 'Though, I wouldn't want Americans seeing this, they might think I was a terrorist.'

'Sasha.' Dmitri berated, tone going a little hard. 'Don't think so little of them. I've lived here for years and I never had someone put me down for being a foreigner. They are good here.'

Sasha bowed his head a little. Ashamed. 'You're right. Sorry.'

Dmitri sat upright and motioned for his brother to sit next to him. 'No problem. Just... have an open mind.'

'Ok.' Sasha was proud that the little brother he'd raised was more progressive and forgiving than he was. Sasha had to admit that he was sometimes too quick to judge, and promised to relax and take things as they are and not what he expects of them.

'So! What is this thing you were talking about?'

Sasha's grin widened. 'Promise you wont freak out?'

Dmitri squinted at him. Immediately suspicious. When it looked as though he wouldn't see the big surprise until he agreed he simply nodded. Folding his hands in front of himself on his lap.

Sasha got up and moved to the table and with a flourish, whipped the jacket off of the kennel.

Dmitri leaned forward but frowned. Nothing was in there. His eyes skated over to the cage he'd helped his brother smuggle into the room and saw both ferrets sleeping soundly inside, despite their talking. 'I don't get it...'

Sasha waved him forward and Dmitri grunted at having to stand up and move closer. 'Why didn't you just bring it here - ' He stopped short and squinted into the kennel. 'What the hell is that?'

'It's name is Dean. Or so it told me. Isn't it amazing?!' Sasha beamed but remembered his volume and dropped it down to a near whisper. 'I found it when it was injured on the dresser. I think it closed the door to the cage after it somehow got Cozmo back inside. Smart as a whip! Only speaks English so our chats are limited. I was hoping you'd help translate for me. Tell it that I'm going to be it's new owner.'

Dmitri was finding it very hard to put into words what he was looking at. It seemed like a person but it was minuscule. 'Are you... is this... a trick?' frowning at his brother. 'What in the world are you pulling at here?'

Sasha's brow rose, 'It's not a trick...' opening the kennel door and pulling out the water and reaching for the lone fry but saw it was missing. Blinking at the fact Dean needed another snack so soon. He shrugged and removed the tissues and finally lifted out the towel nest. 'You'll have to be quiet, he's had a hard day already.' Laying out the towel on the table, he noticed that Dean was in a new position as well. Boneless and draped over the edge of the nest. 'Poor thing tosses in his sleep.' He reached for his brother's hand and tugged it closer.

Dmitri shook his head minutely at that but let Sasha angle his hand next to the little thing that looked like a person. Then Sasha used a few fingers to slowly flip Dean onto his back, nudging him onto the fingers belonging to his brother. 'He's very fragile, so be careful. Angle your finger's like a bowl so he doesn't fall off.'

Dmitri didn't even pull his hand away from the towel, too terrified to move. 'What the hell is this?'

'My new pet. If all goes well.'

'Dude, this... this is a _person_.'

'No, it's not. It's too small to be a real person.'

Dmitri stared at the small thing, seeing the tiny spots of blood on it's bandaged knee. 'What did you do to it?' he asked, confused and getting angry again.

'I didn't do that, it was hurt when I found it.' Sasha defended, arms folding. 'I gave it one of my pain pills, fed it and gave it water. I _saved_ it's life.'

'He's not an _it_ , Sash... this is... I don't know what he is but he's not a damned 'it'. You have to see that. He's not a thing to own.'

Sasha felt himself getting hot. He was so excited to show off his new pet, but now, he was feeling like he was being attacked. 'Dean would be dead if I left him alone.'

'That may be true, but, you keep calling him an 'it'. Obviously he has a name. And if he told you his name, that means that he's smart enough to understand verbal languages. I don't think he was repeating what he hears. Like, dogs don't straight up tell us their names, they simply respond to the sounds they hear all the time. I know you wouldn't have come up with that particular one on your own. It's a common American name.'

Sasha was feeling uncomfortable being called out like this. 'Look at him, Dmitri. Look, how can that be anything but a strange creature.'

'I'll give you that. It is freaky as hell. But, I'd like to talk to him myself. Get the facts before we get to the part where you think it's ok to kidnap him.'

Sasha was livid. ' _I was not kidnapping him_.' he stated firmly. ' _I saved his life_. He has no one to take care of him. I didn't see any others like him here. If I don't take him home, you're going to have to. _Someone_ needs to watch over him.'

Dmitri could see that he hit a nerve and had to concede to some of those points. 'There's no other people like this one here?'

'Not that I saw.' He breathed out of his nose a few times to calm down again. His brother was only trying to help. It's nothing he hadn't thought before, as brief as those musings were. 'You could ask him though. My English is terrible.' He looked sheepishly at his brother who rolled his eyes. This trip was planned months in advance, Sasha should have learned more than a few words and phrases by now.

Dmitri finally pulled the hand holding the little man towards his chest, cradling him like one would a small hamster. 'I could do that. But you gotta promise me. If he says he has someone here, someone to take care of him, then we let him go. You can leave the ferrets at my dorm to make sure they don't hurt him.'

Sasha turned away, biting a knuckle.

It was a red flag to his brother who grew up watching his big brother and all his mannerisms. 'What happened.' It was as close to an order as he felt comfortable giving Sasha.

'Cozmo... might have gotten into the walls last night. I'm not sure, but I think this little one lives inside the motel walls. Cozmo might have flushed him out as his breed does with rabbits. Gets them out of the burrows for the kill.' Sasha sat heavily on the bed. 'Dean might have been chased into my room and he figured out how to trap Coz up again on his own. Christ, Dmitri... Coz could have _killed him._ ' His head hung low and his hands wrapped around the back of his neck. His ferrets had only gone after insects before, never anything bigger. Obviously, that's changed. 'I can't take him back home. Much as I had wanted to... much as I think my babies wouldn't hurt him once they got used to him... I can't do that to Dean. Make him live in fear.' his head shaking. Guilt heavy in his heart. How many times he scared Dean. Without even meaning to.

Sasha's jaw clenched, he will do better. Catching Dmitri's eyes, 'You gotta take him.'

Dmitri startled at that. 'I can't take him! I don't know the first thing about him!'

'You know more than me, I thought he was an animal for fuck's sake!'

'Calm down, let's just. Let's calm down. Think this over. Nothing's ruined.' Dmitri sat next to Sasha, bumping shoulders. Knowing how personal his brother would take this. He couldn't sense anything but Sasha's good intentions behind his words and actions. He bumped shoulders again when it looked like Sasha didn't notice. A little gesture to tell his big brother that they were still good, that their relationship hasn't tarnished with this new turn of events.

Dmitri's hand was still cradling Dean close to his chest. The little thing barely moved. If they couldn't see the chest moving, they'd think he was dead and this whole debate would have been solved in the worst way.

After a few long minutes of just watching Dean sleep, Dmitri spoke softly. 'We'll see if he's got anyone here. He might be an anomaly. He might be able to tell us what he is and then we will decide from there. If he's some kind of supernatural creature or, I don't know, if he's a person from some other dimension. Trapped in our world to fend for himself. Who knows. Bottom line is, is that he's hurt, and needs someone to care for him. I had a buddy with a broken leg before, needed a wheelchair for years before he graduated up to crutches. Limited his mobility and weakened his muscles. When he could walk, he had no energy in him to go far.'

Sasha felt a bit justified in his treatment. He was right. Dean needed a caretaker. He kept that bit to himself though. Letting Dmitri work out the new plan. He was the college kid after all.

'I can't think on an empty stomach.' Dmitri admitted and looked around the room. The plate on the table had cold fries and smudges of grease under the plastic dome. 'You ordered in didn't you,' and sighed heavily. 'Don't you know they charge like, twice for meals delivered to your room? You should have called me up, I would have brought something.'

'I didn't think you'd be up this early.' Sasha bumped his shoulder again. He yawned and peered around the room, slumping down before straightening again. 'You're gonna have to take me to those donuts you were talking about. Genuine American cuisine. Anton would be green with envy when he hears about this.'

'I wouldn't go that far,' he chuckled and both looked towards the little man again. 'We leaving the little maus here?'

'Uh, if you want?'

'I want to go, but I also don't want to leave him here alone.' Dmitri admitted. 'In case the maid walks in. He's out like a light though... oh wait, maybe not.' He corrected his observation as Dean stirred. 'We'll ask him some questions and then decide to let him go or not depending on the answers.'

'Sounds good.' Sasha sighed, grateful for his brother's level head. Even if he was the older brother by a decade, it was Dmitri who was more worldly and smart. He was proud of him and would follow his lead half of the time. However, sometimes Dmitri thought too much with his heart and not enough with his head. They'll have to talk more about it when Dean's fully awake. Most of the decision will depend on if Dean says there's more like him that can care for him here. Family. Long shot, but, who knows.


	7. Pet Names

Chapter Seven:

Pet Names

.

.

Dean felt his bed vibrating softly and pleasantly but the volume of the voices woke him up. Wait. Voices. Plural. It wasn't just the one rolling thunderous voice belonging to his giant, this one was slightly higher pitched and much closer than when he fell asleep. He winced when he turned to his back and felt his ribs twinge again at the new position and cracked an eyelid. Both eyes shot open at the unfamiliar face beaming down at him from just inches away.

"Fucking shit!" Dean yelped and damn near leaped off of the hand that had been his bed apparently. Broken leg be damned. He was getting the fuck outta there. He hand unexpectedly dropped down half a foot which made him feel weightless for a moment before slamming back into the palm and fingers, knocking the wind out of him. He was half sprawled onto his side and back before getting himself flipped around to his elbows and good knee. His bad leg kicked out to the side as a counterweight and balance to keep him steady on the flexing bouncy surface. The human clearly didn't know how to hold him correctly and that just made him want to escape all the more. Knowing that one slip-up on the giant's part could break another limb or kill him. Dean had to take his chances to get away from all this.

All the while, he gasped and struggled to get enough air into his protesting lungs. Running on adrenaline to just get away. The fingers that were underneath his body curled up around him faster and more fully than expected, as another huge hand appeared on the opposite side, blocking his intended path. The wall of chest rose behind him to block that way next. Dean glanced up and saw a looming head frown down at his gasping pathetic soul. Dean's chest refused to move at the sight. His face turned red and he felt himself get dizzy.

The giants brow rose suddenly and his lips parted. Seeing what his actions caused. "Shit! Breath! Oh man, breath. Please. You gotta... fuck, you gotta calm down, little one! Relax, no one's here to hurt you." the new giant's voice was raised in panic. It wasn't the words so much as the distraction of having that loud of a sound so close overhead that jump started Dean's chest again. Sucking in a gasp that turned into a pained cough. Dean curled into himself, facing away from as much of the giant as he could to just deal with all this.

Dean could hear Sasha nearby, beyond the hands say a bunch of worried sounding things but it was all gibberish to Dean. The giant who had him in hand turned his head to the side and said some things back, equally worried, looking for answers.

"Are you breathing now?" the new giant asked somewhat quieter, seeing as how Dean was holding his ribs with one hand and the side of his head in the other instead of using both hands to cover the pained chest. "Dude, you have to take it easy. You're hurt."

Dean had a few things he wanted to say to that but he was only just getting the hang of breathing again. Next up would be to breathe evenly without coughing or wheezing. _Speaking, legibly_ that is, would have to take a number. His flight or fight instincts were warring with each other and ignorant of the fact that he had neither option at the moment. Too pained to move much of anything.

A minute passed with the sounds of all three of them slowing their fast breaths and heartbeats. The very real possibility that Dean could have been hurt even worse lingered on their minds and no one wanted that to happen. So the humans gave Dean all the time he needed to sort himself out.

Dean was rarely used to dealing with life threatening things right after waking up but it seems like those days of sleeping in in his safe dark bed were long gone. Ever since stepping into this room has been one bad wake up call after another. Sure Sam had his fun with waking up his older brother with the odd prank or two, but, Sam never managed to haul him several feet off the ground, suspending him with only hands below, or trap him in a cage overnight, or capture him entirely in hands twice as long as he was tall on a chest that was wider than their entire home. Dean hated every single time he woke up here, and especially hated the fact that this one had added another giant to the mix.

One was bad enough.

Dean finally got his lungs under control but spent another few moments turned away with his eyes cast down to the hand he was propping himself up on. At least it stopped jumping on him, but it did start to get clammy real fast. The wetness in it was disgusting and distracting. Feeling the giant's sweaty palms at this scale made him want to retch. Dean's not sure if that means that the new human was excited to be holding this new toy, or nervous that he might hurt him further. Dean wanted to believe the latter. It made dealing with the wetness in the hands slightly more bearable. Putting it aside, he turned his thoughts to trying to figure out this new dynamic and how it could pose as an even greater problem for him. Besides getting his clothes wet. Dean shuddered. He finally got himself twisted enough to sit down on the palm instead, wiping his hands off on his pants to rid them of the moisture. He could still practically feel the steam rising from the hands that were getting a little too warm.

Dean took a deeper breath and tilted his head upwards to take a better look at the human who had him captured in a deep bowl of hands and chest. Trapped on all sides by this one guy's body. It was not a pleasant thought.

Dmitri was glad that the little one was calmer now and regained enough sanity to get himself back in order. No more gasping breaths and his reddened skin returned to a paleness that he hadn't seen very often. A hint as to the little one's life. 'Dean' didn't get much direct sun, if any at all. He wondered if he'd get a sun burn if exposed to the unfiltered light. Glancing at the curtained window behind himself. The sun was starting to rise a little more outside, casting the room in a warm glow.

Dmitri had a nearly overwhelming urge to put Dean down and wipe off his hands. Feeling them get warm and sweaty on the little guy and embarrassment was only making it worse. He chose to ignore it, hoping that Dean didn't notice. He saw that little face finally peer up at him and noticed the green eyes just barely visible from the tiny person. Blown wide open in lingering fear and trepidation. Dmitri felt like a monster holding him hostage like this. But, Dean did try to jump to his death from his hands. He had no choice but to make sure that didn't happen. He needed to get through to the little dude that he was safe here. Otherwise their conversation would be pretty one sided. Terrifying the man even more by being talked at instead of talked with.

"Hey, you ok now?" Dmitri kept his voice at a whisper, hoping not to startle and scare Dean. He saw a kind of recognition in that tiny face so he knew that he was understood at least. He might have imagined the touch of relief there too. Relief that Dmitri would understand him right back when, or if he decided to speak back. "Don't worry about that uh, episode you had, I used to have panic attacks too. When I first moved here to go to school. I didn't know anyone and I was scared half the time. Mostly though, my fears were that I wouldn't make it through one semester... but that's just my crap I had to deal with, don't worry, none of your concern, sorry. Got off track. What I mean to say is that, I'm sorry I didn't think about this from your point of view. I know I wouldn't want to wake up hovering over the ground so high up."

The tiny expression shifted from the mix of fear and unease, to one that was universal for a brief second, 'no duh' at his latest statement. Dmitri felt his cheeks redden. He turned his head towards his older brother and gave a half smile before telling Sasha what he said. Wanting to keep him in the loop so he wouldn't feel like an outsider. Sasha asked him to get on with it in a very brotherly way by elbowing his side. Dmitri wanted to elbow him back but after the aborted move, he saw how just that jostled Dean into bracing his hands to the sides to keep himself upright. The look of fear back in his face and posture. Dmitri sighed and cleared his throat while glaring at Sasha who saw his mistake when he noticed how the little thing reacted.

Dmitri kept his voice calm and low, addressing Dean as if he was just another person and not sitting in a bowl made out of his hands and chest. Trapped until he was released.

"We just got a few questions for you. You don't have to worry about us hurting you. You can calm down, now. You're absolutely safe with us." The new giant said, turning to his side and addressing the other human, saying something like an admonishment. Dean recognized the word Sasha used for sleep a couple of times with his name in there at places.

Dean's eyes darted over and saw Sasha rub the back of his neck, saying in English for Dean's benefit. "You awake uh, fast." Shrugging. As if that cleared things up.

The new giant chuckled and said something else to Sasha before repeating it in English conspiratorially. "I told him that he should have told me to put you down first before you woke up all the way. This first impression might have gone over better." He shook his head and said, "Months planning this trip and he's still peaking like a toddler." He sighed as if speaking of actual children and their antics. Sobering up and lifting Dean a little higher to address him better. "That's why I'm asking the questions."

Dean had no idea if any of this was supposed to make sense to him, because it didn't. At all. Like he was caught up in a private joke between them. His breathing rate increased at the last ominous statement. Even when the new human stayed calm and collected after dropping that into the so-far one sided conversation. A sinking feeling like Dean was hopelessly late to the conversation going on overhead. Slowly realizing that this new person had seen him, watched him sleep, and gone through the whole range of reactions a human would have to seeing someone his small size, and at some point, decided it was a great idea to go ahead and pick Dean up. Irregardless what Dean wanted or needed. And even when the new giant mentioned that him not putting Dean down before he woke up would have been the smart thing to do, didn't mean anything since he's still fuckin' holding him up in the air with no way down on his own. Why mention it in the first place if he had no intention of following through with it now? Dean didn't like this guy. Saying and doing were two very different things.

Dean's body didn't hurt as much as he knew it should, but that didn't stop the few stabs of pain in his leg when it twisted wrong. The hand he was laying in moving with his movements. As if the unnamed giant was trying to figure out the best way of angling his fingers when all Dean wanted was for him to just _stay still_ for a few damned seconds. All this shifting and finger twitching was making him even more tense. The giant was a hairs breath away from closing those fingers all around him to keep him still.

Those words started to repeat in Dean's mind, 'I'll be asking the questions.' Like he was going to be interrogated. What if the human didn't like his answers? What then? What if he didn't believe him. What if he had to lie to this giant and was punished for it? The hands moved yet again and he had to adjust his leg on one of the fingers better since it was now too elevated for his liking. His hurt knee and ankle protesting the near constant movements.

Dean swallowed down what he wanted to say and instead asked the most pertinent question. "What do you want?" he called up, heart started racing and breaths panting. His mind fully processing the turn of events. A new human. He was in a new human's hands and they were demanding answers. The new giant had a kind smile but that could all be practiced or faked. Or maybe the things the giant wanted to ask weren't as important to the man as they were to Dean. Every question could be used against him and Dean wasn't looking forward to this massively intimidating interrogation.

Dmitri smirked at the small thing in his hands. How the little dude finally seemed to be aware and alright enough for a chat. The idea of it was so thrilling to him, he wasn't sure he'd want to stop. But he did have to start it. Otherwise the three of them will be here for hours just staring at each other. He knew that he should probably start with the most important question and go from there. Play by ear. No sense getting into unnecessary details and stressing the little guy further when this had the possibility of being sorted out and solved in just a few minutes. Depending on the answer, of course. Dmitri squared his shoulders and said, "We just want to know if there's more of you. More like you."

Dean clutched at the palm beside him, other hand wrapped a bit tighter around his chest. _Fuck._ His worst fears coming at him right off the bat. No warning, just, a massively dangerous human asking _That._ These damned humans wanted more of his kind. To capture them. There was no other reason why he'd ask if there were others. None. They weren't satisfied with just having Dean in their grasp. Greedy monsters.

Dean swallowed thickly, throat suddenly dry. He had to answer quick or they'd suspect a lie. "No one!" He shouted, sounding as firm as he could while his mind raced with horrible possibilities. "I'm alone. All alone."

Dmitri squinted hard at that. He didn't know if that answer was forced or not. "You have no one out there. You're the only one of your kind?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Dean said unwaveringly, awake just enough to put every bit of finality in the lie. If he cracked, that would be the end of his family's freedom. The drugs still in his system tugged at his mind every few seconds. Urging him to fall back asleep and leave this shit for the morning.

The human monster didn't seem to care that Dean was _exhausted_ , he said he wanted answers and Dean didn't want to find out just yet what would happen if he didn't get them. The giant's gaze narrowed in on Dean's face and he winced at the fact that he could only look at one eye at a time because the face was so huge. Hovering even closer to him now. The voice rumbled on, urging him to reply, "You are absolutely sure. I mean, we could help you look. Find them together..." the new human trailed off.

But Dean repeated his answers with more confidence. "There is no one else here but me."

The humans shared a look with each other. From how Dean was half laying out, surrounded by hands, he could barely see Sasha's expression beyond the curved fingers, but noticed that Sasha was oddly hopeful. Wait, what? Wouldn't they _want_ more small people like him?

The one holding him was about to ask another question when Dean interrupted. "Who the hell are you?" kicking himself for the impulsive demand but also not able to try and take it back. Something wasn't right here.

"Oh, apologies, my name is Dmitri Langeklein. This is my brother Sasha. He found you and saved your life."

'I told him my name earlier.' Sasha said to his brother, offended that he'd think he wasn't going to share that much with the little thing. He might not speak English very well, but he obviously knows their names.

Dean looked at the giant above him. "So, you are translating for him." Dean's mind was still muffled from the pain pill. All his body wanted to do was fall asleep again but his nerves were running on high alert. He rubbed at his forehead to will away the headache starting to form. Coming back to face the face above him again. "Can you tell him, 'thanks for the help', but I'm good on my own. If you could just drop me off on the ground? I'll be on my merry way. You wont have to worry about me again. I'll leave you guys alone."

Dmitri frowned and shook his head. "I have to agree with what Sasha told me earlier, while you slept. You're in no condition to fend for yourself. Did you have another person looking out for you. I uh, I hate to say it... um. Did you have another uh, 'owner'?"

"What?" Dean asked. Truly confused where they got that idea.

Dmitri clarified, almost removing a hand from Dean to wave it about in the air but catching the move before it started. "You don't strike me as someone that lived alone all his life. Your clothes look like a regular persons. Someone had to have dressed you up."

Besides the fact that the giant was picking up and figuring out far too many clues about the truth, Dean was pissed that this man thought he was incapable of making his own clothes. It was one of the first things Malory had taught he and his brother when they'd shrunken down. They were tiny but still growing boys and neither were allowed to go food hunting with Walt until they were 'big' enough. In the meantime, Malory taught them other useful trades to help them get by in this new life. Making clothes takes time and energy and they liked learning how to de-thread fabric scraps and making them into something new.

Dean shook his head to keep himself from even speaking Malory's name in front of these two, and held back the next retort that would have come right after. Namely, that Dmitri thought he was too stupid to learn how to make clothes. He bit his cheek and fiddled with the torn edges of his pants. They'd been in fairly good condition... before that fall. All of his clothes had been through hell today. Bloodied, dirty, and torn, just like the rest of him. He's sure the pants were going to need replacing. Some things just can't be mended. Dean blinked at the possible double meaning from that last thought.

Dean had to keep up the lie that he was alone here. There was no way in hell he'd let on that he had family in the same motel. That there were several families that called this place home. It would be the worst kind of betrayal. His head was starting to really pound now. Insisting he give up and fall asleep again. Limbs heavy and useless. He leaned back just enough to rest on the angled palm of the hand behind himself, feeling it tense up from the new contact but unable to give a shit. The thumb of that hand loomed somewhat behind and above him and he only gave it a passing glance. Calm enough now to lie without it looking rushed. "I was just trying to remember my first hand sewn pair of clothes. I know my parents died when I was little but I don't know when that was or where they came from originally." The trick to having a convincing lie, is to have part of it being true. His mother had died when he was 4 years old, and he didn't know the exact address of the place they lived before the house in Kansas. Before he and Sammy were born. Dmitri was nodding along, showing him that he was listening intently. Hopefully, he'll believe it all. Dean continued, "I lived alone since then. I learned how to make my own stuff from watching the owner of this motel. The old owner." He added in case they asked the human at the front. "She sewed damn near every thing she had, and I stole some leftover scraps from her basket. I made these myself. _I'm perfectly capable of living by myself_." He added with a new glare. Daring them to say otherwise or to disrespect him again. Only half aware of how silly it was to try and glare down a titanic human that had him completely surrounded and helpless.

Dmitri took a deep breath, seeming regretful to translate what Sasha said earlier, what they'd discussed. "Then... we have no choice but to take you with us. You may have been able to live alone, before... but that would be a death sentence now. We can't in good conscious let you go."

Dean's mind blanked out for a moment. Stunned into silence. Even his glare was gone without a trace for a good few seconds. When he came back to fully comprehend what was said, he burst, "You giant Dick! I just said I was fine on my own!"

Dmitri didn't look all that surprised by the reaction. The only thing he did was make sure that his hands were still secured around the small bundle of fury. He licked his lips before saying, " _Was_. You _had_ been fine. Now? You're... you're not. Just..." Dmitri translate Dean's words to Sasha to keep him in the conversation. Repeating to Dean what his older brother responded with. "Sasha says it's alright with him if you go live with him. He will make sure that you are nowhere near the ferrets at his house. At least, not until you say you're ready to be. I'd take you, but, I have school for another 6 months. After that, I can totally take care of you, and you wont have to worry about slinky rats." He told Sasha what he said and chuckled at the last bit.

Sasha nudged his shoulder. 'I told you, they aren't rats, they're in the weasel family.'

'Like that makes it sound better?'

"Guys!" Dean shouted and exhaled sharply as his ribs jerked. "Oww..." huffing a few times to get some air in his tight lungs.

"Don't push yourself, maus."

Dean wheezed, "What the fuc-?!" he held back fresh coughs. His throat was already sore enough. He felt like he was spinning even though everything was as solid and unmoving as a couple of hands could be.

"Sorry, maus mean's 'mouse'. It's a pet name." Dmitri shrugged and Dean bounced with the motion. Dean's jaw dropped and Dmitri could actually see his heart sink even more. He saw his mistake right after and added, "Pet name like a _nickname_. Damn... sorry, I don't mean it like you're a pet and I was renaming you." Dmitri's voice was going up in volume and pitch and he had to tone it back again.

Dmitri settled himself back into the Zen state that his friend was talking about after class the other day. A way to find your center within yourself and take in the realities around you. To open your mind to possibilities. Experience what others see and hear. Dmitri wondered if his friend somehow knew that those little techniques were being applied so soon in an application that he never thought would happen. It was partially what helped him see Dean as a person so fast when his own brother had difficulty. Sasha was usually the first to treat people with respect and kindness. He cared for Dean even before Dean was seen as a person. Dmitri isn't sure if he'd have done anything differently than Sasha if he didn't talk about it with his friend the other day.

Dmitri could see how the small man was taking to the cute nickname, namely, not at all.

"Sure." Dean huffed back. Breathing slightly deeper now. Realizing only now that it still wasn't wise to snark at the two giants holding him captive. That finger poke earlier from Sasha would leave a bruise all on it's own if it weren't for the ones already littering his chest from the big fall. Every motion that he couldn't predict or prepare for made his chest ache. The hands holding him up stayed pretty still, for the most part, for them belonging to a damned giant. But it was nowhere near preferable to him when they're throwing around new names to call him and talking about keeping him against his will. Dean tested his leeway with the human. "Can you put me down?"

"Am I hurting you?" Dmitri sounded worried and his hands flattened out a little, head bowed forward to see every one of Dean's few inches better.

"Little space!" Dean pressed himself back from the house sized head that hovered and loomed. "Dude, I don't do well with uh, heights and all this movement is fucking weird and I just want to be on solid ground before I tell you exactly what I think about your plan to kidnap me. I feel dizzy, and all this... _this_.. is making it worse." Dean mustered up an implied demand and was shocked as hell that the man holding him actually _listened_. Not only that, but didn't say anything else before Dmitri stood up slowly. The human was making sure not to jostle the little man too much as he took careful steps over to the table across the room. This trip was far smoother than any he'd experienced, and Dean attributed it to the pain meds that still coursed through his veins. It made him feel funky, and numb, but he tried not to show just how much.

Dean bit his lip to rouse his mind again. The gentle sway of the giant actually felt kinda nice if he wasn't paying attention to the one doing it. Dean saw the top edge of the plastic pet carrier. If they stick him back in that smelly kennel, he wanted to be awake enough to protest till his voice went out. Unlike Sasha, Dmitri will be able to fully appreciate his four letter viewpoints on the subject.

Dean braced himself on the fingers below himself, keeping an eye on the path ahead to plan out if he should angle his body left or right for the upcoming turns in the room to avoid the beds and two kitchen chairs. The table came more fully into view and so did that towel nest in front of the kennel. He only knew this new guy for all of ten minutes, but, he seemed to be pretty accommodating... considering... Dean risked a simple request, "Hey uh, that towel smells like ass. Can I get something, uh, else?"

Dmitri smiled at the timid voice. Hoping that Dean wasn't going to shut down and that they can have a sensible talk about his future. "Of course, maus... shit, sorry, I mean Dean. I'll work on that." Dmitri promised and surprisingly enough Dean believed him.

The nickname wasn't too bad though... it was fitting enough for humans whenever they see something this small compared to themselves. Hell, Sam and Dean had mouse friends that lived just a room away. They'd helped raise some of them from pup age. Dean wondered if Sam would think that the name maus would be good for one of the pups in the next litter. If he ever got to see a mouse pup again.. or home... or Sam...

Dean's eyes squinted shut and he threw an arm over his face. Trying very very hard not to show how much he wanted to just get away from this mess. A few of the tears slipped out anyway and were absorbed in his old jacket sleeve over his eyes. He sniffled silently, wiping his face off on the sleeve before angling himself away from those huge eyes that were no doubt staring down at him. Keeping his face covered up all the while.

"I just want to go home." Dean mumbled and sighed. Too softly for the humans to hear. He's sure that there will be plenty of that in his future if he doesn't figure a way out of this on his own. Keeping his voice low in front of them. Needing to voice some thoughts aloud even when he knew they wouldn't listen anyway. It would kill him to never say it at all. As if he was giving up by not speaking his mind. He'd need to get them to listen to him, though. To see reason. Broken bones or not, Dean would be able to handle himself. He had to show that somehow... Otherwise... these human monsters were going to take him away. Ignoring his pleas and protests.


	8. Out Of His Hands

Chapter Eight:

Out of His Hands

.

.

"Is it too bright in here?" Dmitri asked quietly because Dean was still covering up his head with an arm. Dmitri held him steady while Sasha found something less smelly and decidedly cleaner for him to lay in.

"I'm used to near pitch black dark, _everything_ is too bright." Dean grumbled.

"Pitch black?" the voice past his arm rumbled back.

Dean snapped his mouth shut. He probably let on too much about himself. But, they'd already guessed where he lived, so it wasn't that bad. He shrugged as a reply, rather than reveal more on accident. The hands started moving again and Dean bit back a surprised squeak as he was lowered down onto a clean shirt. The hands parted in the middle, letting him gently fall between them to the soft fabric below. The sleeves were on top of the pile, and Dean wasted no time in grabbing one with both hands and tugging a corner of it up and over himself to hide himself from view. Hating how weak he looks to the massive humans. He covered his head and groaned aloud. "I just want to _sleep_."

"Sorry, not yet. In a minute or two. You said you will be fine on your own. I think you should prove it. This injury isn't going to go away after one night's sleep. There will be challenges you'll have to face on your own." Dmitri said. Not entirely convinced he was alone and waiting for Dean to retract his earlier statements.

When nothing came of his declaration, Dmitri continued on, "I'll try and recreate some things you have to do on a daily basis. If you can accomplish them without hurting yourself, I, myself, will send you on your merry way. As you put it."

Dean uncovered his head enough to glare daggers at the human. He could be sleeping right now, not having to prove himself to this asshat. He stated, "At home, I sleep during the daytime. You're asking me to do things that I wouldn't normally do. Already you're making it against my nature. You wouldn't demand an owl to hunt during the daytime. I'm damn near blinded in the bright wide open like this." Pointing at the window as the sun was starting to rise more fully outside. Birds singing and cars picking up on the streets beyond. Nodding as if he won that argument, he shoved the blanket sleeve back over his head. His muffled voice came out again for safe measure, "If you truly want to make a realistic test, you'll have to let me go into the walls. After all, you can't simulate the dark nor the same environment in this bright big ass room."

Dean didn't like the smirk that he could hear from Dmitri's next words. "Challenge accepted." Dean knew that there was no way it could be that easy. The human had something else planned.

"Sleep now, and when you wake up, we will start the tests. No multiple choice, or essays so you're getting it easier than I do at school. Your tests are gonna be simple as hell to complete. No tricks." He smiled for real and leaned forward a little. "I'm rooting for you, Dude. You do these, and you'll go home. We would only take you with us if you can't prove that you can take care of yourself."

Dmitri translated again for Sasha who added his two cents. "He says that it shouldn't be _too_ easy. After all, you never know what you'll encounter inside the walls. We're going to research and think about it for awhile as you sleep."

Dean swallowed hard from behind the covers. Hoping they don't realize how many things are hazardous to him now if he really were to be on his own inside the motel walls.

"No. I changed my mind, this is stupid. I'm not doing your stupid tests." Dean threw the cover off of his head to glare at them both, folding his arms, chin held high. "I'm a grown man, older than you, kid. I don't need to prove anything."

The humans sighed at that. The argument could go round in circles. Sasha was getting irritated that Dean wasn't even considering to accept the help they want to give. It was as if he had a death wish. His younger brother pipped up with the first thing to come to mind, "Two against one."

It was something that Sasha had said when he and his husband adopted their first child. The rules for parenting weren't always clear in every single argument. Sasha held back a snicker at the memory of Anton's exasperated look at him for saying that. Two against one... when they adopted their second kid, it made that argument null and void.

"Who says either one of you gets a vote on what happens to me?!" Dean shouted, pissed off hands chopping at the air.

"We're bigger." Dmitri shrugged.

Sasha shoved at his side to get him to stop. 'What he means is, is that we can and will care for you since you can't.' Nudging Dmitri again to translate for him.

Dmitri caught onto the better line of thought and hoped that Dean understood human culture enough to get its meaning. To see their side of things. It was far too easy for Dean to only view them as kidnappers. "It would be the same as if we ignored someone that's starving themselves to death. At the hospital, they put a feeding tube in to keep them from killing themselves. If they're in prison, and the guards suspect the inmates of suicide, they post round the clock surveillance to make sure that the inmate doesn't hurt or kill themselves. It doesn't have to be a prisoner either!" he hastily added, sure that Dean would latch onto him being an innocent prisoner here. "Uh... if someone reported their friend having suicidal thoughts and a gun, they'd do everything in their power to stop the senseless death. Break into the friend's house to save their life. Get them the help they needed. Take action."

"Does it matter if you're the ones that are putting me at risk?" Dean shot back a second later. "You two don't even know how to hold me right! And you -" he pointed up at Sasha, "You can't even keep your pets from escaping into the walls! They could get loose again and I'd be dead anyway. _Dead_. Only ripped to shreds and eaten. I'm just gonna tell you right now. Little secret. I'd rather starve to death on my own, than being eaten alive by those animals. I nearly died already just getting that damned door shut. Fuck you very much." Dean flipped them off. "There's no pets allowed here anyway! You have no problem breaking the rules. Who says you wont go back on your word? Animals like that shouldn't be here. You put me at risk. You did."

Sasha turned away, facing the cage. Dean wasn't wrong on that. His ferrets had managed to escape once before. They might do it again in the future. When everyone's gone and then Dean would be at the mercy of his babies. Cozmo had chased him down before. He'd do it again. Even if he thought Cozmo only wanted to play, he couldn't risk Dean's life on a 'pretty sure'. He mumbled as much to Dmitri and they'd have to talk about living arrangements better. Later. He was still convinced that Dean's death would be on their hands if he left their care now.

Dean wasn't privy to the mumbled conversation, but heard a snippet or two. The doubt in the human's current plans for custody.

"I am not your responsibility. You can't take care of me like I was your kid. Like I was human. You don't know the first thing about me or what I want. I could talk till I'm blue in the face about what I need to survive but it doesn't mean shit if you accidentally drop me when you're walking somewhere. Loose track of where you stashed me and then I'm crushed to death under a coat, or a book or hell, if I'm on the floor and you step on me. Who says I'd be any safer in your hands than on my own? In the walls, I don't have to worry about any of that bullshit." Dean was on a roll. "Besides, If I die, I want it to be _my choice! I want to be free._ "

"No."

"You can't treat me like this!" Dean shouted as loud as possible, holding back his pained gasp afterwards from his chest. "I'm not a kid! I'm not some fucking _pet_!" Both arms wrapping around his chest protectively. Everything hurt and was too tight and hot.

"We wont let you die needlessly. When you're able to take care of yourself, we'll let you go. Simple as that. Now please, for the love of God, let us _heal_ you. Stop fighting this and making it take longer." Dmitri knelt down to be more at Dean's eye level. "Have faith in us. I admit, I don't know what you had to suffer in the past but there are _good_ people in the world. Do I make mistakes? Of course, but, humans aren't the only ones." He raised a brow at Dean. "You tried to dive off my hand when you were over three feet in the air."

"Yeah? But one mistake from you could mean my death." Dean said coldly, turning his face away. "I'm _used_ to this world. The differences in my size and yours. How to navigate in it. Live with it. You and Sasha only just found out about mine. The time it takes for you to learn... anything can happen to me. Anything at all. And that would be all on you. _Your_ fault I died. Release me, and I will release you of all blame and responsibility. Never have to hear from me again. Pretend this all never happened. Let. Me. Go."

There was a long quiet moment as the three of them digested the argument.

Dean couldn't stay upright much longer. The fight taking what little energy he had. He fell onto his back. Groaning at the ceiling far overhead. Covering up his face to block out some of the light coming in from the window.

"You should sleep. I'll get you another pain pill." Dmitri said softly to Dean. He tried not to jostle the table as she stood up again. Watching how Dean dwindled down again to the small fragile form that was in so much pain. It hurt to see him like this. His fiery spirit was no match for the fire in his leg and chest. Dmitri hated how he couldn't express his side better. He never took debate class, but he's pretty sure he'd suck at it.

Dmitri motioned for Sasha to come with him towards the bathroom, to give Dean some space and to get that pill. They trusted him on the table, he had no way of getting down. Dmitri accepted one of the pill shards and a fresh cap of water from his older brother.

'It'll be ok, Engelchen. You were once as stubborn as he is. You refused tutelage in grade school, even when all I wanted to do was help, you insisted on doing it yourself. To prove yourself. Then, you grew up, matured, and understood that everyone needs help sometimes. No one can do it all alone.'

'I hope he realizes it sooner than I did.' Dmitri muttered. Looking back at the table and nodding his thanks to his brother for the pill and water. 'He did eat, right?'

'Enough to beat your record.' Sasha chuckled softly. 'He also had another french fry not long after I put him away. He should be good for awhile.'

Dmitri re-entered the living room to hand over the pill to Dean who accepted it reluctantly.

Sasha was a step behind him, hands wringing. He hoped that the little guy wouldn't refuse the pill. He could see Dean doing it on principal. Suffering by choice to prove his point that their care was unneeded as much as he said it was unwanted.

Dmitri made it clear that he wasn't leaving the table till Dean took it and drank some water. Dean didn't need much convincing. He wanted another one of those pills when the first started to wear off. But he'd never outright ask for it. The giants would use that against him the next time they fought. He only bit off half of the new one, discretely shoving the rest into the wrap around his ankle for later, since he didn't have his bag with him, nor any pockets in his clothes. The pain returned too fast, making his head swim when it wasn't pounding. Figuring it might have something to do with his metabolism rate, or the stresses of today. Burning through the first one faster than if they'd just let him rest in peace.

"Get some rest." Dmitri said quietly, as if reading his mind. "We'll talk more later. And who knows, you might end up seeing things our way. See that we aren't bad guys." He ignored the small scoff below. "If you need us, we'll be over there, just shout. And uh, we'll hear you."

"Fat chance that's gonna happen." Dean muttered. Shifting the fabric he was laying on into a more comfortable shape. Covering up head to toe with one of the wide thick sleeves.

He heard the humans shift where they stood and back off. The floor creaking with each step. The light from overhead was flipped off and Dean sighed at the darker room. Not pitch black, but, better. Though the fabric of the sleeve he could tell that the sun must be fully risen though. Peeking in past the thick curtains. Great, more light.

The giants started up a quiet conversation between themselves on the other side of the room in that other language. Not quite a heated debate, but, it sure sounded interesting. He just wished he could understand half of the words, besides everyone's names here and there.

The conversation seemed to drag on and on and Dean was just slipping off to sleep when he heard a metallic click on the table. His eyes snapped open at the implications of that oh so familiar sound. Aw _fuck_.

He wanted to snap the sleeve he used as a blanket off of himself and give Sam a piece of his mind but knew that any sudden movements would alert the giants if they were looking his way. Right now, it seemed as though they were in the bathroom to keep their chat private and quiet. Dean was sure they would be checking up on him every few seconds because that's what he would do if the roles were reversed.

Apparently Sam didn't give a shit about staying stealthily because he felt hands tug the sleeve away with a sharp pull. Sam's face had several expressions on it that went from fear to relief and settled on determination.

"Dean, can you walk?" he hissed.

"Doubt it, but I can try." he whispered back. "If you get caught too I'm gonna kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me, you need me around to tease and torment."

"Very true." Dean sighed. "Bitch."

Sam's expression brightened. "Jerk." Confirming to himself that Dean was alright after all that shouting. He wasn't sure he'd be so brave in the spotlight of two massively huge humans that were both loosing their temper when arguing overhead. Hell, Sam was quaking even from his spot under the bed, watching it all. He was just waiting for the moment when one of the humans snaps and punishes Dean for disobeying their orders.

Sam helped his older brother out of the middle of the t-shirt bed, mindful of his leg and chest. Biting his cheek when he saw even more bruises than before littering Dean's skin from the rough handling. Sam had half a mind to march up to the humans and point out every one of Dean's valid reasons not to ever trust humans in _anything_. Good intentions or not, they were dangerous. Sam needed to get Dean out of there before their 'help' did any more harm.

The brothers army crawled back off of the very large shirt/bed and made it to the opposite side. As an afterthought, Sam reached back over the t-shirt nest and formed a lump in the fabric to simulate Dean's body. Thankful that Dean unknowingly set up the trick himself when he covered up in front of the humans. They wouldn't think it was weird to see a lump now. Hopefully, the ruse will last long enough for them to get into the walls.

Sam shifted his large bag more towards his back and lifted Dean's arm over his shoulder and hauled him towards the hook that was wedged into the tabletop. They made good time, staying low as possible to hide behind the plastic dome the dinner was covered with. Seeing a warped view of the humans beyond.

Sam helped Dean sit down on the table edge and explained quickly, "I have this harness you need to get on, you go down first and I'll carry most of your weight from above. Got it?"

Dean nodded a few times too many and Sam figured out that Dean was still drugged from that medicine. Pushing through the need for sleep as long as he could. Sam didn't wait for Dean to figure out the harness himself and just put it on his older brother for him. Fixing the longer end of the thread to his waist with a bit of padding to keep the line from digging into his gut. Dean's weight could end up as dead weight if he fell asleep on the way down.

"Dean, listen, you just need to make sure your hands are on the line, and your good leg on the table's leg. I can do it all myself, but, it would go _a lot faster_ if you helped. Now, I'm gonna help you over the edge." Sam spoke calmly as possible considering the situation. Keeping the explanations simple and direct. He knew Dean was really out of it when he didn't even protest being carried like they would carry supplies down from a high surface. Like Dean was sentient luggage. It was the only way though. Sam pursed his lips and would apologize later if Dean mentioned it. Right now though, his brother's eyes were starting to glaze over.

Dean blinked firmly and nodded again. He sucked in a breath when he felt Sam's arms go around his waist, mindful of his ribs and leg. Sam had no choice but to let Dean drop down two inches, holding onto the fishing line with a death grip. The weight of his brother threatening to pull him over the edge. Dean clung tight to the line and for a few seconds, it looked like he wasn't going to go further down but Sam nudged Dean's shoulder below him with his toe and Dean got with the program. Hand under hand, lowering himself to the ground while being tethered to his brother overhead.

Sam was about ten inches down before he saw that Dean was putting way too much effort into holding his own. He could see the humans clearly from under the table top and hoped that they stayed distracted. They needed to speed this up. "Dean!" he whispered and his brother looked up, his face red and sweating. "Let me do most of the work, Dude, I got it!"

Dean hated having to put this on his brother but he was right, he was slowing them down so he loosened his grip on the line and felt the harness around him tighten. Sam barely made a grunt of exertion as the descent to the floor went much faster. Dean's good leg wrapped around the line with the injured one stretched out towards the table leg. The foot bouncing along on down to keep them steady. It _hurt_. Oh man this trip hurt. But, it was the only way.

Pretty soon, the giant humans are going to wrap up their civil argument and come back to the table. They couldn't be anywhere near here when that happens. Dean noticed that the knife at Sam's belt wasn't the right one, it was Dean's. He'd hold that question in for later though, not worried at all about Sam mishandling his knife, it just begs the question, what happened to his own? Oh, right, Sam had been using it to hack away at the kennel door. Dean looked up and gave a slight glare at his little bro for damaging it. Those knives were precious to people their size and if Sam broke his for Dean's sake he's gonna be pissed. Touched, but pissed.

The floor was just a few inches down now and Dean angled his good leg to take the brunt of the drop. Sam slid down right after and flicked his line from the table with professional ease. Catching it in one hand as Dean struggled to keep himself upright on his own. The room swam around him and he suddenly had twin Sam's moving around. Dean passed by his brothers as he hobbled to the table leg to lean on that while he slipped out of the harness and left it there. Putting his weight on the table leg instead of just his good one. He turned slightly and watched the Sams work.

Sam used a sharp prong from the fish hook to cut the thread from his own waist rather than mess with the knots. They can always get more bits of string later. Sam handed Dean the hook and line to wind up before he stepped to Dean's side and actually lifted him up in his arms like an over sized baby. Carrying him bridal style.

Dean's face was red and sweating from climbing down with multiple injuries, but now it was damn near purple from deep embarrassment. He kept himself from wiggling out of Sam's hold, by sheer force of willpower alone. Everything in him screamed with his older brother pride to get out of Sam's arms. "You will not mention this to _anyone_ , Bitch."

Sam huffed a few laughs, adjusting his arms to better hold Dean to his chest. The first laugh since Dean's capture that was genuine and not ironic. Sam had no intention of rubbing any of this in later. Dean had enough to deal with. Sam was surprisingly gentle in his handling as he walked briskly to the nearest corner of the bed. His bag at his back still, providing some counter weight. Dean finished wrapping up the line and stuffed it into Sam's bag with some difficulty. Part of it looping down almost looked like a long swinging tail to Dean. His drug addled mind snickered at it and the plan to tell Sam he makes a good pack mule.

Sam had to focus. Listening to Dean mutter something about donkeys and mules wasn't important. Once under the bed with some cover, he could guide Dean to the larger entrance into the room that the ferret had made.

The vent they'd come in from across the room was still blocked by the bag and useless to them. Sam's legs burned from the trek and added weight, but he would grin and bear it because they were nearly there. Blessed darkness was just a few steps away.

Just when they were nearly there under the bed, they heard a surprised shout coming from the room and Sam's knack sent a burning sensation through his neck. They'd been spotted.

Sam shot a fearful look down at Dean who was staring wide eyed at the humans over Sam's shoulders.

"Dean! Get the knife!" He said and motioned with his head down to the side the blade was hanging from. Resuming the sprint into darkness with the new desperate burst of speed drawn by fear.

Dean was practically bouncing in Sam's arms against the heaving chest, so it took a few seconds to get his arm into any kind of position to grab the knife that was also swinging around from the holster attached to Sam's belt.

They felt the ground jump and it tripped Sam up. Stumbling forward a few steps and almost loosing his grip on Dean. He righted himself and was somewhat ready for the next ground shaking thump. Footsteps. Or stomps.

"Stop!" One of the giants shouted, probably Dmitri but Sam wasn't paying attention. He had to make it under cover. Even if he was spotted, he wasn't going to stop. Not for anything. He knew the humans would have to take a minute to lower themselves down to the floor to see him better and then get into position to grab them both, giving the small brothers a few precious seconds to get to the entrance. Sam ran faster. The wall opening was so close. Just three feet away now.

Sam's face was dripping with sweat and Dean finally got the knife out of the sheath and cradled in his lap. Adjusting his grip on it's handle a few times to hold with both hands, since one alone was too shaky to be any good. Dean was ready to defend.

As predicted, the humans both tried to lay down and see better, giving them even more time to escape because the giants ran into each other on their way to the ground. The floor groaned and bucked but Sam somehow kept his feet under him. Pounding out a rhythm of their own as the entrance was in sight at last.

Dean turned his head to look behind Sam and shouted, "Sam! Duck!"

Sam didn't wait to ask why, trusting his brother, he let his legs skid off to the side, pulling Dean down flat on top of himself to cushion the fall, as a hand swept through the air just millimeters over their heads. Displaced air ruffling their hair and scaring the shit out of them. The hand swept back overhead and thumped onto the ground a few inches away, fingers clawing into the carpet and pushing it down with a force neither would ever be able to fight as the human used it as leverage to get the rest of his body into better position for the next grab.

"Dean!" The voice rumbled the air behind them.

To Sasha and Dmitri, they didn't see a rescue attempt, they saw something or other dragging Dean away under the bed. Too far away to get a good look at it before it disappeared under the bed's sheets. It was bigger than Dean and had a tail.

Dean insisted he was the only one of his kind here, so they thought it must be a small rat or other kind of animal making off with the little man. Attacking him because he's helpless and an easy meal. Hearts pounding away that their little friend is going to be eaten, they raced to his rescue.

The underside of the bed was too dark to make out much, just that whatever it was, was carrying something that was no doubt Dean towards the wall. Just a silhouette against more darkness. Dmitri body checked Sasha away because he had the longer arm reach and wasn't scared of being bitten by some large mouse or rat. His head stayed up while his hand swept forward but the thing wasn't there anymore. He angled his head back down and saw he'd missed it. Probably bad position or the rat dodged the hand. He felt Sasha get to his knees and light started to pour in from the bed skirt being lifted up and away.

Dmitri could see slightly better and saw the opening in the wall that it was carrying Dean towards. He was almost out of time! Dmitri reached out again and snagged both figures in his splayed hand. Trying to keep the grip solid without breaking bones. Worried that the rat would bite down even harder on Dean now that it's caught, he pulled his closed hand out quickly from the underside of the bed. He couldn't wait to get Dean into the light of the room and pull that animal away and crush it before it had a chance to get away. It wouldn't be attacking anymore people ever again.

He felt a painful sting along one of his fingers, proving that it was an animal with sharp claws or long teeth. He dreaded what Dean experienced at the rat's jaws. Dmitri saw his own blood dripping from the loose fist from the bite or scratch. Sasha had his hands over his mouth before jerking them forward in a bowl shape. Pleading with his little brother to hand Dean over so he can wrap his new wounds before Dean bled to death.

One of Dean's legs was outside of the fingers and Dmitri loosened up the other fingers closest, keeping the animal in his palm with the index finger on his left hand as he carefully maneuvered the little man away from the animal. Dean was eased out of his bloodied hand and pulled away to be checked over. Dean was halfway covered in blood and he had no way of knowing where it was coming from. All the while, his fist closed completely around the animal. Not crushing it yet, he needed to see if Dean was ok first.

The animal squirmed and grunted inside the closed hand, pushing with tiny paws at his fingers. Pinpricks of what must be claws on his skin. Trying to get to the part of his hands that weren't covered in callouses. His fingers pinched together tighter. Nothing he hadn't felt before from the ferrets. He'd just need a few more band-aids.

Dmitri handed Dean off to Sasha who was just getting to his feet again, hands still cupped and waiting. Dean was shouting a string of curses and frightened moans at Dmitri and the closed fist that dripped blood. Punching frantically at Sasha's hands that started to close around him to keep him from diving off again.

"Nooo! No!" Dean was panicking, pushing and clawing at Sasha's fingers that had to wrap around him to keep him still.

"It's ok, Dean, you're safe." Dmitri said and moved his fist over the floor four feet below, intent on opening up his fist, and stomping on the animal rapidly so it would die quick and painless. "It wont get you again."

Dean screamed, "No! You can't! _SAM!_ "

The hand turned palm side down, and the fingers started to open.


	9. A Short Drop and a Sudden Stop

Chapter Nine:

A Short Drop and a Sudden Stop

'

'

Sam saw the hand coming at them again from behind but couldn't dodge out of the way fast enough before it enclosed around both of them. Landing him closest to the palm when the massively huge hand swept them off their feet. Sam's momentum was the only thing that kept them both from breaking more bones from the sudden impact, but when the hand stopped, they felt their heads snap forward, colliding with the fingers that had quickly curled in front. If it weren't for those fingertips, they both would have suffered severe whiplash. Their heads bounced off of the thick padded fingers and left their necks and heads aching.

Dean was already in a bad way, and Sam was so tired from running all day, freaking out, and carrying Dean the distance of a motel room. So many physical and emotional stresses, that he wasn't doing much better.

Then, there was an intensely sickening sensation of being pulled out from underneath the bed by a force that they couldn't possibly fight against or will to stop. Every organ inside their bodies felt like it all was being yanked forward when the rest of them were pulled backwards. Feeling like they were being torn apart from the human's too fast movements.

Every one of the motions were all new to Sam because the shrunken man had never been held in a human's hands before. He clutched onto Dean tighter than before, and begged all manor of deity that this will _stop_. He couldn't take much more of this as they were pulled, gripped, and lifted far faster than they'd ever experienced before.

Dean still had a firm grip of the knife in his hands and drove it into the fingers closest, cutting a long line between two joints of a finger but unable to do more damage before running out of room to move his trembling hands. The thick fingers jerked and flexed violently around the two of them and Dean's grip of the knife faltered, it slipped out of his grip and fell between himself and the fingertips from all the new movements. Blood poured out of the long knife wound onto them both, seeing the skin opening and closing. The lines in the skin not quite aligning up with each finger flex. Soon obscured by the thick blood that continued to come out of it. Dean regretted that move if only for how utterly disturbing it was to see it happening practically in his lap. Still, the hand didn't open up. A cut the length of Dean's arm was barely a concern for the gigantic human. It all heightened the reality that they could be crushed and reduced to nothing but a larger bloody red smear on this all powerful hand that surrounded them.

The smell and warmth of the blood made them nauseous on top of all the other feelings being shoved at them from all sides. Hopelessness, fear, anger at the humans was surprisingly distant, overshadowed by dread that seeped into their bones. Not even knifing the human had much of an effect. They were still trapped.

The knife was wedged between two of the fingers when they shifted around. The skin smothering it from sight and would have caught Dean's hand too if he hadn't pulled away at the last second. Blood still poured out of the cut and landed all over Dean's lap and and onto Sam's chest before seeping down both brother's legs. So much coming from that one wound and still hardly a reaction.

Sam was damn near catatonic. Mouth agape and eyes fixed on Dean's.

The human had lifted his catch up up up, at a speed far faster than either brother would ever be comfortable with and stopped as abruptly as it all started. The hand maneuvered them around, and Dean's good leg slipped past the flexing fingers. Dean realized what all these new fingers were doing when the smallest finger dug around their sides. Seeking out a gap and then shoving it's way inside to form an opening between the brothers terrified embrace. The new hand's fingers were pulling Dean away from Sam with just the index and middle finger wrapping around his chest with the smallest slipping down to grab at Dean's other leg. All the while the index finger of the first hand pinned Sam by his chest to the palm so that he couldn't go with as Dean was being ripped from Sam's arms.

Dean shot his younger brother a terrified look before the other hand was swiftly pulling his hands out Sam's hold. Large fingers deftly pulling at him like an octopus until he was pried fully away from Sam's grasp and into a solid grip. Hiding away most of Dean's body behind them. Sam finally snapped out of his stupor to push with all his might against the single finger that had him pinned down. Even knowing that it was no use. Sam clawed his fingers into the thick fingerprint but nothing worked.

Dean's vision of Sam was completely gone when the fingers surrounding his brother joined the first and all of them snapped shut again. Sealing his terrified struggling brother away. Dean moaned from the pain of it all. His pulse pounding in his head. A string of curses came from his mouth because all he has left are threats and words. No strength to fight.

Dean was angled, twisted and turned while he was raised up to the human's eye level and he shot Dmitri a terrified, unfocused look before his vision swam even more, and then suddenly it was filled with Sasha's hands nearby. The room was swimming around him and he wasn't sure if it was just his vision or if he was being literally spun around. Dean felt more than saw what was happening to him. The cold hands below were formed into a bowl that raised up at the edges when he flopped and squirmed away from the kneeling giant. He only had eyes for Dmitri's closed fist and the trapped brother within.

Dean couldn't really pay attention to the words the human giants were saying to him at first. The same bullshit that 'everything was ok, that he was fine.' What did catch his attention was when Dmitri said, "It wont get you again." Dean suddenly realized then that they never even _saw_ Sam. Mistaking him for some animal! They must think it was something attacking him. And that they were going to stop that from happening again. His chest clenched at the lifetime of ingrained knowledge that when dealing with humans, saying it like that, always mean death for the thing causing the nuisance. Humans never give anything a second chance. A death sentence carried out within seconds of seeing the offense. Doesn't matter what the offense is in nearly every case. A human sees something small and in their presence, even just _existing_ is enough to warrant killing it. Humans kill mice all the time, even if they're harmless. They squash bugs for daring to be seen inside. And Sam... they think that Sam was attacking their little friend. For that heinous crime, there would be more than just instant death, Dean was sure that they'd make Sam suffer for it!

Dean couldn't even think beyond the emotions that raged inside of him. Scrambling to get closer, to somehow save his little brother. Reaching out towards him.

Dean watched Dmitri's bloodied hand rise up and move to the side, dripping over a clear spot on the floor. Dean looked down at the massive height and knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Sam would die from a fall like that. Dean's voice finally came back and he cried out in agony for Sam as the hand turned over, wrist rotating to have the palm side down over the ground. A grim set on Dmitri's face as he glanced his way only briefly. Dean saw that the human was willing the small man not to watch this happen.

Dmitri knew how this would look to something just as small as the animal in his fist and hoped that the small man wouldn't take this act too personally. As if Dean too was one mistake away from the same fate as the animal.

Dean screamed when the fingers started to open over the four foot drop, "No! You can't! _SAM!_ " Eyes peeled onto each twitch of muscle. A chasm of space between them.

Sam saw Dean being taken away from him and then his view closed shut tight by fingers that were the same size he was. The hand shifted several times and he heard his brother's pained grunts and calls out to him but his own voice was lost to him. The sheer terror of being inside the fist was clouding his mind. He scrambled helplessly at the fingers, the spaces between. Punching and pushing, frantic to find a weak spot and finding none whatsoever.

His world shifted around and lifted up. The creak of blood smeared skin rubbing against callouses was deafening and he couldn't hold back a few terrified sounds. Sam felt the hand flip him entirely upside down so he was now on his elbows and knees, his bag fell to the side and underneath him. The fish hook rolled to his side, line dumped out from Dean's crappy job at stuffing it into his bag earlier.

He saw the bloodied knife fall from between a tiny gap between fingertips to a distance below that promised the same fate for him very soon. The hand twitched slightly and he heard Dean's scream far away. Dean could see everything happening from out there. A front row seat to his death. Dean knew more than Sam did about what was going to happen next. Sam had no hope in hell that he was just going to be dropped off onto something soft. His brother wouldn't be making such a ruckus if he was going to live through the next minute. Sam's half crazed mind oh so helpfully told him what was likely to happen. The human was going to drop him to the floor far below. And he would break every bone in his four inch tall body and if he survived that somehow, he wouldn't for long right after. He felt the body shifting its weight onto one foot. Freeing up the other one for the final blow to snuff him from existence. He felt in the muscles surrounding him what the human had planned.

Sam reacted more on instinct than anything else when he clutched his hook in one hand and his other fist on the line just as the fingers dropped out from under him. Sam swung the three pronged hook downwards and drove his hook into the nearest finger. Every ounce of strength left in him in that last swing to the impossibly thick skin. Sam's other hand was on the line but it didn't seem to matter because right then, he was falling.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Sam as he fell. He saw the floor first, then shoes and jeans that stretched up behind him. He looked up and saw the other human kneeling on the ground, his hands in a tight bowl in front of himself on his lap. That huge face was grim lined but it all turned to shock as Sasha finally saw what was _really_ falling from Dmitri's hand. His face opening up as if to shout but too stunned to do anything useful.

Finally, Sam saw Dean. His brother had one hand pushing down against Sasha's curled fingers, while the other one was stretched out towards him, following his path on down. As if he could simply reach far enough and grab hold of Sam's free hand.

Sam felt an almighty tug from his hand that was wrapped tight around the line. The plummeting free fall breaking sharply and his hand was ripped from the fishing line. His body flipped around in that sudden instant from the lost momentum and he could now see Dmitri above him, the hand splaying out and still dripping blood. The fishing hook firmly embedded into the thumb. His hand starting to jerk upwards from the new pain sensations in his hand.

Sam reached desperately for the dangling fish line as it flew away from him from the sudden lack of tension. The air passing by him as he went into a free fall. He saw the line below whip back towards him and he reached for it with both hands splayed out and ready. Sam's fingers on his right hand wrapped securely around it before it was too far to reach. His left hand swung over a split second later and he held on tight with both, prepared now for the next dramatic halt in downward momentum. His fall breaking easier the second time around because his lightweight body hadn't had enough time to get back to terminal velocity. His hands ached from both of the line grab's, but the fishing line held firm. The hook didn't dislodge from above but it didn't stay still as the hand it was embedded in started to lift away for the human to see what was hurting it. Sam swung about wildly from the line like a rock at the end of a rope for a few harrowing moments where he was convinced he was going to loose his grip for the last time and end up splattered on the walls instead of the floor.

Sasha's voice shaking the air when he demanded, 'Dmitri! Stop!'

His brother now saw why there was fresh pain shooting up his thumb and he twisted it around to see what the hell just happened. He had felt the animal fall from his hand, so there shouldn't be anything hurting his hand now. His splayed hand had blocked the view of the falling animal, and he had been too focused on where it will land rather than what happened to his hand after it left it. Dmitri could finally see a tiny fish hook embedded into his thumb and was about to pull it out when he noticed the taut line dangling from it. A weight now felt tugging the hook in deeper into his thumb and making him wince.

He gripped the line with his other hand and pulled it up to see what was on the other end and gasped when he saw a blood covered small person dangling at the bottom. Head tucked down with it's little arms holding fast to the line over it's head. Dmitri couldn't grab onto the dangling little one with either hand, one being impaled by a fish hook and the other holding the line steady now that he knew that there was a person hanging from it. So Dmitri carefully turned towards the bed to make sure that if the little person lost their grip they wouldn't be falling so far down.

The person groaned in pain at the new swinging motions in the line and Dmitri's throat went dry. He almost killed this person. If it wasn't for that fish hook, the little one would have died. If not from the fall, but from his boot that was seconds away from stomping it flat into the carpet.

Dmitri swallowed thickly as he moved incredibly slowly, trying to keep the line from swinging any more than it had to as he lowered it carefully to the bedspread below.

The little one's feet made contact first but the poor thing flinched up away from the bed. As if it was going to hurt him to land on it. Dmitri lowered the line even more until the small one was laying on its side. Blood was soaked in the little one's clothes and he had to kneel down closer to see it better. The small man was whimpering pathetically and shivering visibly.

Dmitri turned to his brother and then the hands below that held onto Dean. Dean was staring mutely at the small man. And it all came crashing down on Dmitri. The small huddled figure was trying to save Dean from them. He nearly killed the person who was just trying to rescue his friend. If he hadn't looked into the room again to check on Dean... if he hadn't spotted the movement at the bed... Dean would have been safe again with this fellow person inside the walls. Far away from his deadly hands. Dmitri couldn't help from staring down at his hands.

Sasha jolted out staring at the new small huddled man and then turned his attention back to Dean. Dean was panting heavily with pained wheezing sounds at every breath. His tiny hand never stopped reaching for the new person so Sasha decided to help the two reunite again. There was nothing either of them could do to help out the shivering form on the bedspread. Both humans were just too big and too scary for the new person. Sasha moved his hands closer and gingerly let Dean down on the bed next to the trembling person. Pulling his hands back to give the two some room.

Sasha looked back to his brother and shrugged helplessly. Seeing how badly his younger brother was taking it. How his guilt at what almost happened was eating Dmitri alive. Sasha whispered, 'Dean said he was alone...'

To which Dmitri nodded weakly, eyes glazed still at what he'd almost done. He nearly killed someone just now. Someone that was trying to save Dean. He very nearly became a murderer and he wouldn't have even known it until Dean told him what he did. The hook in his thumb was so small, he wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't sticking out of his skin. Probably for fishing small species of fish. Comparing it to the two small men, it was the length of their forearms. If not bigger. And yet the whole thing was eclipsed by a fingertip. He kept his thump out with the rest of the fingers curled inward. Blood still seeping from his hand from the inch and a half long cut that was made. He wondered at that for a moment. Sure that even though the hook was sharp, they aren't made for cutting. Something else was responsible for that slice.

Dmitri's eyes glanced over the floor and he noticed a glint of metal. Like a large splinter and knelt down to see it better. This new position also put him at a better level to see the two small men. Almost forgetting about them as his mind struggled to piece together what happened in less than a minute.

Dmitri watched as Dean was bent halfway over the other man, whispering something urgently into the man's ears. Dean had to lean to his good side to alleviate the pain in his ribs and leg. Grunting and shaking his head to clear it for just a little longer. Dmitri swallowed thickly a few times. Watching the huddled man slowly come back to himself. Finally turning to Dean and blinking owlishly at him.

The man whispered something to Dean too quiet for the humans to hear but they heard Dean's reply, "Yeah, it's real. You're ok, Sam. It's ok."

The man, Sam, apparently, said something else. Looking over Dean's shoulder at Sasha first then Dmitri with growing fear. The tiny chest rising and falling even faster than it had been when he was dangling from the line.

Dean was quick to lay hands on Sam's shoulders, keeping him from getting up. "It's ok, Sam. They're not gonna hurt you." He rubbed circles into the shoulders, half for Sam's benefit but also his own as Sam was unknowingly holding Dean up as well. Dean turned to look at the closest face that hovered overhead. A hateful glare aimed right at Dmitri. " _Right?_ " He growled out. The way Dean swayed slightly telling everyone there that he was going to pass out. _Soon_. "You... you guys are gonna... leave him be?" His voice cutting out for a few seconds before finishing stronger than before. Adamant that they listen to his demands even if he's in the worst shape of everyone there.

Dmitri nodded a little, then more firmly at the continued glare. "I promise, no harm will come to either of you. We thought... uh, you said... you said you were the _only one_." Dmitri felt he needed to point out. For his own sanity. He nearly killed someone because he thought that the 'animal' was a threat to Dean. Not someone that he obviously knew. Not a person that was trying to save him.

Dean turned to face Sam again. Voice gone cold and hard. "You really think I would have told you about my brother?" His lucidity coming back from his anger, "You think I would put him at risk of being hunted down by you two?!"

Dmitri backed up. Defensive. "What are you talking about?"

Dean shot a glare at Sasha too, letting him know that he was just as guilty of this. "You demanded to know if there were more like me. As if you wanted more than one to take home. To kidnap." Dean was just getting started when the human raised his hands up in defense.

"Dude!" Dmitri said a little too loudly. Wincing at the full bodied flinch that Sam made, curling into Dean as if he could hide. Dean too hunched closer to Sam, putting his body in front of the other to block as much of Sam from view as he could. Dmitri quieted his voice, lowered his hands. "Dean. We only asked those questions because we wanted to know if you had someone to take care of you. So that we could let you go. We said as much."

Dean brushed off the statement, patting Sam's shoulders to let his brother know that it was alright. He glared back up again, "How the fuck was I supposed to know your true intentions? Humans lie to get what they want. We see it all the damn time. I would never give Sammy up to a human. Not even if it kills me." Dean rubbed at the back of Sam's head and that seemed to get through his brother. Sam finally took and held a breath for longer than a half second, looking up into Dean's eyes. Tears in his own. "Heya, Sammy." Dean whispered, mustering up a smirk as if everything was alright.

Dean bent his head forward to rest it against Sam's forehead. Taking a moment for themselves like that. Ignoring the shuffling of fabric from the giant humans that had them surrounded.

Sasha was bending forward slightly to hear and see the small men. His hands limp on his knees, far enough away from them to be harmless. Dmitri had his hands below the smaller people's view, picking at the fish hook, wiggling it back out of his skin. It bled all over his fingers but he ignored the slight pain. Knowing that he put so much more pain on the smaller people than this cut and poke. His physical wounds only needed a couple of band-aids. He's not sure about his mental state though. The sight of seeing the poor man dangling helplessly by a single thin line. The terror in that face that he put there.

"Dean..." Dmitri's voice cracked a little. Tears falling now. "Dean, I am so sorry..." He couldn't look at them for more than a few seconds at a time. "Is he? Is Sam ok?"

Dean squinted hard at Dmitri before saying firmly, "Back up."

Dmitri sat back on his heels, dropping away and back from the two before shifting his knees so that he was even further away, but not quite leaving. Part of him wanted to bolt from the room. Sure that he'll have nightmares from his mistake. Saddened to know that the little ones would have it even worse.

Dean seemed mollified by the move. It was more the fact that the giant listened and didn't hesitate to follow through with the command this time. Every other order he'd given was either granted because it was easy, or ignored when it dealt with his freedom. Dean turned to look up at Sasha who leaned away as well. Dean wondered if he understood those words in English or just picked up on the general vibe. Dean held back what he wanted to say to Sasha. Knowing now that the older human wouldn't make another move on them.

Both were letting Sam and Dean do their thing on the bedspread, and Dean wondered how long that would last before they're picked up again. He checked him over once again, and found that Sammy was shaken up, bruised but there were no broken bones from what he could tell. Dean felt his own limbs grow heavy and sleep pull insistently on his mind. He couldn't fight it back for even one second longer and collapsed into Sam's shoulders.

Sam seemed to snap to attention at that as he clung onto Dean in a tight white knuckled grip. Hands groping around for new injuries as well, patting him down and finding nothing new since their mad dash on the floor. Sam alternated his fearful stare from one human to the other and back. Waiting for another attack to come that didn't happen. Dean had no problem talking to the humans but Sam didn't feel as strong or confident. The humans rose up tall above him, even though Sasha was sitting down on the bed a couple feet away, and Dmitri was sitting on his heels roughly four feet from the bed. Looking like he wanted to either come closer or run from the room. His jaw clenching at the indecision. Eyes belying his thoughts.

A few minutes pass as no one moved from their spots, or said anything. Thankfully letting Sam process that fact.

Sam had never spoke to any normal sized human like this, and worried that he'd say the wrong thing, but... something had to be said because they were both just _THERE_. Staring at him. Waiting. For what... Sam didn't know. He'd seen them manhandle Dean for hours. And now... nothing. What were they planning?

Dmitri and Sasha blinked when Sam spoke up for the first time. Beyond the groans of pain and panic-stricken sounds. Sam's voice hurt to hear it. How it cracked from lingering terror that coursed through his veins. "What are you..." he wavered, swallowing again to loosen up his dry throat. "What are you going to do to us?" He didn't know if he wanted to know or not. But all this waiting was killing him.

Dmitri and Sasha looked at each other. Dmitri translated what Sam said for his brother who shook his head a little. Both of them at a loss for what to say to respond to that. Peering back down at Sam and shrugging slightly. "What uh, what should we do with you?"


	10. I Am My Brothers Keeper

Chapter Ten:

I Am My Brother's Keeper

.

.

Sasha may not know every English word or meaning, but he was learning much faster with the conversations he's had with Dean, and knew enough now to not use the word 'should' with the small men. The words 'could', 'should', and 'would', sounded so similar to his ears but were sooo different. He told Dmitri to say instead, 'What _can_ we do for you. _Can_.' Wording was everything. And they could _not_ screw this up again.

Dmitri hastily repeated it to Sam. Trying his best to sound earnest and trustworthy. Hoping that Sam wouldn't think they were plotting against him by speaking their native tongue in front of him. Some of Dmitri's friends said they sometimes get paranoid whenever he's on the phone with someone back home. Like he's talking shit about them even when they know he wasn't. Dmitri said, "You've been watching I take it? You saw uh, everything?"

Sam took a second to figure out if there was a double meaning. If he'd be punished for admitting to spying on them. Deciding that they seemed to already know... he might as well admit it. It could speed things up and he could get Dean the care he needs. "I heard, and saw, _everything_." That old flame of anger sparking at the memories of Dean being treated so poorly. "Dean was right, we are not animals, we are people. Just like you. We just want to be left alone."

Dmitri nodded hastily. "I assure you, that's all we wanted to hear. To know that there was someone his size that could care for him. You saw!" He insisted. Their whole side of the conversation going round in circles but none of them could stop it. "He just misunderstood us." Dmitri shook his head a few times to himself. "I'm going to start over." he mumbled to himself, eyes lifted and set on Sam again. "I am glad that he has someone. Now. Where would you like to go?"

Sam blinked dumbly. Jaw working before sound came out, "Uh, home."

"Alrighty. So, where is home?" He asked and quickly clarified to keep misunderstanding at bay. "I want to make up for all the shit we did. I can give you a lift to get home faster."

Sam squinted suspiciously at him. Looking down at Dean's blood covered form. Sam's arms still burned from the strain of carrying him earlier, to having them nearly pulled out of socket from the free falls and catches of the line. He was in no shape now to carry Dean all the way home on his own. He hated to admit it to himself but he might just need that help after all. Especially now. The humans seemed to know it too. It rubbed him the wrong way but it is what it is. His neck didn't feel like it was on fire like it had been before, dulling down to a warmth. His knack had been going off nonstop for several minutes now and no amount of rubbing his hand on his neck would settle it down. But it seemed to be settling as he spoke with the humans. Finding out that they might not be as bad as he was imagining. A wholly alien concept for the four inch tall man. They'd been taught that humans are dangerous for most of their life. To go against that sage wisdom seemed ridiculous. But... desperate times...

Sam said, "Before we go anywhere, we uh, we could use some water." Seeing how fast Dmitri agreed to the request, he decided to push his luck an inch further. Humans were capable of many things that people Sam's size are not. One of them, was the ability to summon food when they're hungry. Sam spoke up before the human got to his feet again, before he moved out of hearing range. "And food if you have it. And we could use a minute to rest." The last part aimed at Sasha since that human was still in grabbing distance.

Dmitri nodded eagerly again. "Anything. We will... we can get food in a minute. Water is coming right now." He stood up to get some. He took a couple of large steps backwards before turning around. The small cup Dean had been using was emptied and refreshed before being brought over to the bed. Carefully set down into the bedspread deep enough so that it wouldn't tip over easily. He bit his lip when the action made the small men sway slightly with the depressed mattress. Dmitri retrieved a tissue from the box on the dresser and started to tear it up into smaller pieces but Sasha pulled it from him to finish reducing it to be used easier by Sam.

'Order the food, Dmitri. You're much better at it than I am.' Sasha nodded at the phone.

Dmitri nodded back and remembered to just breathe. His nerves were still making him itch all over. Wondering how the little guys are going to get home when they're both now in such bad shape. Obviously, they would not tell either of them where they lived exactly, and it was out of the question that Dmitri or Sasha would push for a precise location. He just hoped they could get them closer to home.

Dmitri debated with himself for a moment. If he should just go get the food and come back or order in again. If he left with Sasha, he knew Sam would try and leave again on their own. He bit his lip as he stared at the phone. Remembering at the last minute before dialing that he actually had some snacks stored in his car. Emergency food that his best friend insisted he keep there. It wasn't the freshest, but his car was just a couple dozen feet away from the door, and they wouldn't have to wait for the kitchen to open in the motel, nor drive anywhere to get food. He held up his index finger and walked to the table to get his car keys.

"Be right back!" he said and left the room.

Sasha blinked at the door and then down at Sam and Dean. Smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, Dmitri is brother." He gestured at where the other one left. Sasha then motioned with his hand between the two on the bed. "Brother?"

Sam nodded, hands holding a fraction tighter to Dean's jacket.

Sasha nodded thoughtfully at that. "I know. Uhm. I _know._ " he pointed at his own head. Hating how limited his English was. "Good brother." Winking at Sam. "Get food then, Dmitri I will uhm... home. Sam, Dean, you home." Adding a few hand gestures to get the full meaning across that he was not going to take them to _his_ home, but _theirs_. He'd heard Dean say the next phrase often enough in so many ways, he just repeated it. "Dmitri and Sasha will leave Dean and you, alone."

Sam had waited patiently for the human to finish. Understanding the meaning clear as day. He made sure that he spoke loud and clear enough right back, "Thank you."

At those words, Sasha beamed. His cheeks reddening. He felt like he was making progress and looked up when his younger brother came back inside. Dmitri took a few things to the table to do something there so Sasha took that moment to speak some more to Sam. "I sorry my Cozmo and Didi uhm, scare you. I sorry." His hand over his heart, head hung low. It wasn't just an act. His regret laced every word.

Sam nodded again to indicate he understood.

Dmitri was busy chopping up a granola bar into smaller chunks. He said over his shoulder, "Yeah, Dude. Those little ferrets are usually sweethearts. I'm sorry about them getting loose like that. Sasha said they never had gotten into the walls at his house before so he didn't think it would be a problem here." A bit of granola flew off of the table when the pocket knife chopped down on a peanut. Dmitri used the side of his hand to gather up the little chunks remaining on the plate from room service. Moving onto the pop tart next. "I have a granola bar here, and a strawberry pop tart. I'm cutting them up for you guys. More filling, less breading." He informed. "Oh wait, did you guys have any allergies?"

Sam tried to speak up loud enough to be heard. Now that the humans were keeping a respectful distance, he found it slightly easier to talk to them. The lingering fear dissipating a little with time. "Not that I know of. We eat whatever we can find." He admitted. Sam shrugged up at Sasha since he could see him easier, "We're lucky we aren't allergic to any foods. And we'd starve if we were picky eaters."

Dmitri heard him, just barely and hummed thoughtfully at that. "Sounds rough, man."

Sam stated louder, feeling the need to defend their hard life. "We get by just fine."

Dmitri avoided saying the same things he'd said to Dean. That they shouldn't have to do it alone. "I believe it." Putting admiration into his tone. Because it truly _was_ impressive that they were able to live here at such a small size. That they survived. He bundled up the bits of food into a fresh napkin and brought it over to Sam. Setting it down within easy reach of the small man. "There's more where that came from if you want."

Sam took in the feast before him. More food there than the brother's own weight combined. Sam finished up wiping Dean's face and hands of the drying blood with the water and tissue bits. Making a pile of dirtied ones nearby that he figured the humans would take care of later for him. Both he and Dean would have to toss out these clothes the second they get back home. The scent of blood would attract any number of insects and predators to them. He and Walt will probably have to take them to the far end of the motel and bury them under the dirt. They couldn't exactly burn the clothes without drawing attention, and they couldn't toss them out with the trash in one of the rooms for the risk of someone seeing the scaled down shirts and pants.

Sam came back to the present when he heard Dmitri sit down onto the floor and cross his legs. Becoming more eye level with Sam. "Is it alright? The food's too old isn't it." He frowned.

"It's fine." Sam nodded hastily. Taking a chunk of the granola and holding back a pleased moan at the flavors. He grabbed a bit of the pastry next that had the strawberry filling stuck to the bottom and a bit of frosting on top and knew that Dean would be loving the hell out of this if he were awake. Without thinking, Sam started to open up his satchel and move things aside to make room for the bits of food. Jolting back at the thoughtful hum from above.

Sasha said something to his brother who repeated it. "You don't have to carry it all at once. We can bring it with us."

Sam ducked his head down as he resumed his packing. "I don't mind." He muttered. When it looked like his satchel was going to burst at the seams he reluctantly stopped and resumed eating as much as he could. All the while trying to forget that two humans were staring down at him.

Sasha stood up and pulled his brother up from the floor after a few minutes of awkward silence. Dmitri let Sam know what they were saying. "Uh, so, I'm sure you want to get away from us A-sap, and we don't want you to feel any more uncomfortable than you already are. So if you want, we can get moving? You can go back to your lives in peace and we will do the same."

Sam finished up his bite and checked over Dean again. The humans weren't rushing him per-se but Sam knew he was stalling a little. He had been waiting for his strength to come back so he can carry Dean back into the walls. Get him far enough away and set him down somewhere safe so he can go get Walt to help him haul Dean home the rest of the way. If he took up the humans on their offer, they could cut the travel time down to minutes instead of hours.

Sam thought of the perfect place. A room that was on the other side of the motel, but that shared a nearby wall with Dean's home. It would hopefully throw off the humans to where they lived and help get Dean home faster. Sam would stay with him till he's fully healed of course. There was no need to put their parents at risk of being found if the humans really did want to go after more of their kind. Sam and Dean would stay away from the other families too till Sasha went back home.

Sam mustered up enough courage to admit that he could use the help. "Our home is on the other side of the motel." He started. Swallowing hard at how both humans were leaning closer in interest now. "Room number uh, 134. Drop us off there and it's all good." He swallowed again, hoping that they couldn't tell the lie.

Sasha grinned wider. "Yes. All good." Sasha lowered his hands toward the brothers and Sam flinched back a little. When the hands simply flattened out like a platform, he relaxed a bit. It took a few seconds for Sam to willingly step onto the hands. A little too long. Sasha pulled back an inch. "You want Dmitri?"

Sam shouted a surprised, "No!" at the suggestion. He'd suffered enough at those hands and didn't want anything to do with them _ever_ again. His hazel eyes shot up to Dmitri's and saw them wilt at the sharp answer. Sam shook himself out and before he could feel guilty for making the human feel bad. Keeping his eyes down, he went about lifting Dean up and onto Sasha's hands. Stumbling on the curved surfaces more than once with Dean being a dead weight in his arms. He half carried/half dragged Dean towards the palms and set him down in one, sitting himself down in the other.

Sam was amazed he just willingly got into a human's hands, and then thought about all the things Walt would say to them if he saw that. Then, Sam was hopeful that they'll actually get the chance to see their adoptive father again. He'd take the verbal assault from Walt any day if it meant he was back home again. Safe and sound with Dean by his side. He didn't look forward to how Mallory was going to take it though. She was the smallest in their family and so she stayed home most of the time. Keeping the house secured from insects that constantly threatened to go after their food stores when no one was looking.

Mallory wasn't a fighter by nature and worried endlessly about all her boys. Sam found himself planning on doing something extra for his mom to ease her worries. Like, building a few new defense systems inside the walls to prevent another large animal like those ferrets from being able to just barrel down the passageways. He'd have Dean to help design and plan it all out. Once he's healed up of course. Sam felt the ground jerk a little as the hands were lifted up and away from the somewhat stable bed. Sasha stood up and brought both hands closer to his chest. His eyes constantly trained on his passengers. Dean didn't move much, Sam was sitting next to him, keeping his head elevated on his lap. Sasha started for the door with Dmitri finally getting with the program and beating him to it. Opening up the door wide enough for Sasha to leave first after he slipped his shoes on that rested just inside the motel's door. It was nice enough outside to not worry about a jacket which was a good thing since he'd have to put the small people down to put on the jacket. He was sure Sam wouldn't be up for musical chairs. Sasha stepped outside and enjoyed the warm sunlight.

Sam gaped at the near blinding wide open world beyond the door. Kicking himself for spacing out on the fact that humans need to go outside to get from one to another. He peered over the fingers at the parking lot and the few cars here and there. Watching warily as the tall building zoomed past on their left side once Sasha started along the side walk. The gigantic human swayed a little as he walked and Sam hunched down over Dean protectively. Praying that there were no other humans around.

It was just his luck that his neck started burning again and he yelped when another giant was walking towards Sasha and Dmitri.

"Hide us!" He shouted upwards covering his head with both arms and diving over Dean's prone form. Sasha thankfully understood. Sam was now in the same hand as Dean so Sasha simply curled up those fingers and shoved the right hand into his pocket. Dmitri was about to cuss him out for the rough treatment of the little ones but finally caught on the reason why. He stepped out in front of Sasha to address the quizzical look coming from the woman that was approaching them on the side walk.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Getting her attention on him instead of his brother. "Can you tell us where the nearest restaurant is that serves breakfast?"

She blinked up at him and smiled warmly. "Sure, down that street over there, is a place called Junie's. Tell them you want the number four special. I always eat there when I'm in town."

"Thank you so much!" Dmitri said and bowed low. Sasha slipped behind them as they spoke and got some distance before his younger brother caught back up to him again. Dmitri saw Sasha's hand was still inside the jacket and chose not to mention it. Keeping a wary eye out for anyone else to suddenly pop up on their short trip around the building.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and Dmitri left his brother standing outside of the door while he went to the manager's office to tell the tired employee working there that he forgot something in the room when he checked out and asked if he could look inside the room real quick.

The employee looked him up and down before shrugging and flipping the sign at his desk to say that he'll be back in five minutes. He exited the office with Dmitri close behind and they met up with Sasha who was standing there nervously.

The employee let them into the room but followed in right after. Watching Dmitri stand there and look at him incredulously. Like the employee thought he was going to steal something. Which, yeah, he could see how this would look. Only they were trying to drop someone off instead of take something with. Dmitri waved for Sasha towards the beds. Saying clearly enough for his brother, "Check under the beds for the earring."

Sasha nodded and knelt down on the opposite side of the bed from the employee. He cautiously pulled his hand out of the pocket and was relieved the two men were alright. His hand was brought down to the ground and he lowered himself next to pretend to look for the earring. He tilted his hand a little to help Sam drag his unconscious brother off of the palm and under the bed. Sam pulled Dean by hooking both arms under Dean's armpits and moving further into the darkness and over exaggerated several nods to inform Sasha that they would be fine.

Sasha winked and nodded back before reluctantly leaving them there. Getting to his knees, he let the bed skirt back down again and stood up. Eyes never straying far from the bed as he told Dmitri that he couldn't find it under there. The two 'searched' some more before calling it quits and leaving with the employee.

Sam had held Dean against his chest at the corner of the bed and the nightstand. It had been a couple of days since he was in this room searching for supplies or food, but it felt more like weeks. He knew the entrance was nearby but he couldn't get his legs to move just yet.

Letting all the emotions come out of him, he slid down to a sit with Dean still half draped over him. Sam pet Dean's hair and rubbed along his arm. Convincing himself that they're both alive and safe and just a short trip away from Dean's place. A relieved laugh bubbled up out of Sam and he let it out. The quiet of the room was so welcomed and beloved. He let his laughter out loud and long. They were _alive._ Dean was _alive_ and _free_ and they were almost home again.

Sam knew that the humans weren't going to suddenly come back for them or reveal their presence to others because they would have done that earlier with the woman on the sidewalk. They had also been within ten feet of the car parked out front which was undoubtedly Dmitri's own, and they didn't even try once to take those few steps to the car and get inside. To kidnap the brothers and take them somewhere far away.

The continued silence in the room was a balm to Sam's anxiety and he let himself laugh and giggle at sweet, wonderful freedom.

Sam didn't realize how much time passed while he sat there. His strength wasn't quite there yet to drag Dean home and he felt safe enough in this dark corner on the carpeted floor. Familiar territory. The walls would be cold and he just wanted Dean to have a few more minutes of warmth before subjecting his hurt brother to it again just yet.

A sound came from the entrance to the walls and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he caught sight of motion in the dark. Sighing with relief when he recognized a couple of Dean's young neighbors peek out. A thumbtack in one's hands and a long needle in the taller one's hands.

"Hey guys!" Sam called out happily. Both women froze at the loud voice and shrank back. Sam remembered himself and lowered his voice again. "Do you know where our dad is?" He asked, patting Dean's side gently. "We had uh, a little trouble with a rat. We took care of it, but Dean got hurt." He couldn't tell them about the humans and the ferrets just yet. They'd turn tail and run if they knew the truth that humans had them captured. Sam needed his dad right now to help get Dean home and to expedite things, he knew that Sandy and Jesse could find and alert Walt right away.

They came closer and saw the sad shape Dean was in. "Oh my goodness!" Sandy gasped. Her handkerchief out in a second to dab at Sam's face. He completely forgot to clean himself up of the blood. So focused on Dean, he probably looked like a rat's leftovers.

"I'm fine. It was uh, a big rat. Can you get our dad?"

"Yes! Of course!" She said and pulled her little sister along with her. Saying over her shoulder, "We'd been searching all night for you two! Everyone will be so glad your alive!"

Sam blushed at that and watched the young teens leave back into the walls. It was another half hour before he saw more movement and it turned out to be the rest of Sandy's family along with Walt and few others from the neighboring families. Seven in total. Three men went to surround Sam and Dean, sharpened nails aimed outwards to protect the others from harm while the rest helped out the injured brothers. Apparently they were expecting the rat to be back to finish the job.

Sam focused more on telling them about Dean's injuries and downplaying his own. Keeping the events vague enough for now until after the humans left later that week. Then Sam will tell them everything. If he told them now, there would be mass panic and Sam was sure that everyone that called this motel home, would want to leave the motel immediately. No one wanted to take the risk of having humans know about their kind living here.

Sam wrestled with his consciousness about telling the truth now or later. Settling on telling his parents first when they got Dean into his nest of fabric. They'd then decide what to do. Sam knew his dad would have a better idea than he would. And right now, he was still slightly delirious from all the excitement. He was in no condition to do much of anything besides trying to get Dean home without injuring him further.

The trip to Dean's went much faster with several people helping out. Carrying him the whole way there. The younger ones were sent home again and Sam handed them a chunk of the pop tart each to which they thanked him several times for the sweet tasting treat. Sam handed out more of his food to the others as they left one by one. Sandy's dad stayed sentinel outside Dean's home to make sure that the strong scent of blood didn't attract insects or another rat.

Sam and Walt stripped the soiled clothes off and replaced them with fresh ones. Shoving the bloodied ones into a scrap of plastic Dean had in the kitchen. It was tied up like a bag and Sandy's dad hastily took it far away to bury it where they bury the remains of previous rats that had been made into leather goods.

Sam settled himself down next to Dean after making the nest of fabric wide enough for both of them. He wanted to monitor Dean's raspy breathing as he slept. Walt sat down in one of Dean's block chairs and hunched forward. Not wanting his boys out of his sight for another second.

"Go to sleep, Sam." he insisted once he was sure he could speak without his voice cracking. "You're safe now. We can talk later."

Sam had to comply with the gentle orders. Sleep claimed him quickly.

When he woke, it was to Dean's pained moans. He turned to his side and watched Dean's sweaty brow pinch. Mallory was there, wetting a rag and replacing the one that had been on Dean's forehead before. She smiled sadly at Sam and returned to tending to Dean's wounds.

Walt was sleeping in the chair and Sam figured that it must have been the next day going by the morning light coming though a slat in the floor.

Mallory spoke softly, "I think he has a fever. Probably infection." She wiped her eyes off discretely but not fast enough to hide the redness around her puffy eyes.

Sam sat bolt upright. Watching his mother turn around and fiddle with more damp rags. What medicine they had was on the wooden table Dean built himself. Some herbs that were found in the manager's little garden that hung from a windowsill. Nothing that would combat something as serious as an infection.

Dean's makeshift splint had been replaced with a cast made out of newspaper strips, some sticky dandelion sap, and water. It had to be thicker than a cast made by humans due to it's fragility. Dean wouldn't be able to run with it on, just walk. It will help keep his knee and ankle immobile without causing too much discomfort. His ribs were bound up and Dean's elbow as well. Sam's heart hurt at how Dean continued to suffer even in his sleep.

"Has he woken up at all?"

"No. Not yet. He's been sleeping all day, same as you." She answered. She sighed and made sure her husband was still sleeping. Sam didn't need to be told to know that it was due to Walt searching for them nonstop through all the rooms and walls closest to home, working their way outwards. No stone un-turned.

"Sam. I want you to tell me the truth." Her eyes met Sam's and held them. "When you, Dean, and Walt go rat hunting, you come back with more than just blood on your clothes." She said, grimacing to herself. "I'm your mother. I clean what I can of your clothes. Try and salvage what we can. And I know from years and years of washing the clothes, that the blood on your clothes did not come from a rat."

"How did you -"

"William described them to me. He found it odd that there was no rat hairs at all, nor entrails. It was just blood. He said it was more blood than he'd witnessed after a rat hunt. Now. Sam. Tell me the truth. What happened." She walked closer to Sam's side of the fabric nest to speak quieter.

Sam sighed. He wasn't going to lie to his mother. She was too smart for that and deserved to know. "We were going to the far side of the motel looking for food. A ferret had gotten into the walls and chased us into one of the rooms." Sam went on with his story. Only pausing when she asked a question to clarify events.

At the end of it all, an hour had passed and Dean's thrashing became more painful sounding.

Mallory bit her lip, facing her eldest adopted son. "Sam. Do you trust them? These humans?"

"I guess so, why?"

Mallory seemed reluctant to go on. Like having an internal battle with herself. Coming to a conclusion that she didn't like, but needed to say. "You said they gave him medicine before. That it helped?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that your brother needs more of it." She said quickly, putting a hand to her mouth. Hating herself for suggesting that they go back to the humans. Putting her youngest in danger.

Sam's eyes went wide but saw how distressed his mom was. Dean must be in very bad shape for the idea to even be brought up. He couldn't deny that Dean was a lot paler now than when they were in the other motel room... he knew how bad illnesses could get for their kind. No doctors to treat it. No hospitals. Every sickness was a hair's breath away from being a death sentence.

Sam turned to his dad next. At a loss if he should involve Walt or not. Sam had already decided he would go back and ask for another one of those pills from the humans. After all, they offered their help. They had the ability to save his brother. He had to try. But Walt. Walt might not be all Gung Ho in going to humans for anything. Especially once he finds out about what really happened.

Mallory folded her arms tight around herself, also distressed and worried as hell for what will happen if Sam _doesn't_ go to the humans for the medicine.

Sam made up his mind. "Mom, I will go and get what Dean needs. The humans are in room 122 if I'm not back by tonight. The older one doesn't speak very good English, so I hope that the younger one's there to translate. If no one is there, I'll just... Uh. I'll figure out how to open the bottle and take what we need. I think I know what it looks like." He said, praying that Sasha only had the one bottle because from his view earlier, he couldn't read the label. "Dean will be fine." He assured his mother and got up from the bed. Determined to save his brother by facing the massive humans again.

He ate his fill of granola and a fish cracker was stuffed into his satchel for later if he got held up for any reason, it wouldn't be due to hunger. He drank some water before setting back out again. Heart hammering in his chest at the crazy plan he was forming as he walked. What he'd say to the humans. What he could possibly offer in trade for a life saving pill. Once they get Dean's pain back under control, his body can heal faster. Perhaps they could give him some of that liquid cold medicine as well. Hearing somewhere that it gets rid of fevers.

Sam was nearly at the room when he started having serious doubts about re-entering it. He reached the entrance into the wall that the ferrets had used and took a deep breath. Stealing himself, he stepped into the light of the room.

Not only was Sasha there, but Dmitri as well. They were sharing a take out pizza on the table and talking quietly. It didn't look like they'd even left the motel since dropping the brothers off in that room close to Dean's house. Sam clutched at the strap of his bag and started jogging out into the open. Something Walt would have screamed at him for a few days ago. Now, if Walt saw him now, he'd likely have a heart attack.

"Dmitri!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. He couldn't risk the humans not seeing him down on the floor.

Sasha lifted his head, turning it to the ferret cage which was still thankfully closed. Sam kicked himself for not checking that out first. He wouldn't mention it to anyone unless asked.

Sam called again and finally got their attention. Wide eyes narrowed in on him and made him stumble from the sudden tingling burst across his neck at being seen.

He wasted no time on pleasantries, "Dean's sick! He needs medicine!"

Dmitri got up from the table and knelt down in front of Sam who stumbled to a stop. Heaving air in and out of his lungs from the long trek back to this room and seeing humans move around so fast.

Dmitri spoke softly, "Sam, I thought you didn't want to come back here again."

"Dean's sick." He said again as answer. The giant must not have heard him clearly the first time. He saw the giant face sink at the news. Hearing that their small friend was sick enough to warrant the return visit and then realizing that if Dean wasn't sick, Sam wouldn't have come otherwise.

Dmitri had to remind himself that Sam was here now, despite his fears, and that their tentative relationship might be built on this. "What do you need."

Sam sighed in relief that the human was listening. That he hadn't even tried to grab him from the ground. "The pain pill you guys gave Dean earlier. And something to help with his fever. He has an infection too."

Dmitri told his brother what Sam said and they conversed back and forth before Sasha went to his bags. Pulling out several bottles of pills, reading the labels. Discussing with Dmitri what would be best.

Dmitri said, "Ok, we both agree that the cough syrup would be best for someone of your size, and we have many pain pills. But! You have to be _extremely careful_ with them. It would be far to easy to overdose. A crumb to us is like several pills to you." he held up his index finger to indicate a pill size to them, and raised an eyebrow at Sam who saw that his hand wasn't even large enough to cover the fingertip. Holding his hand up to his own face, to judge the smaller dose size.

Sam nodded along, itching to get the meds and race back.

Sasha said to his brother, 'The cough syrup wont travel well with him. It will spill out of anything we give him to haul it back.'

'We'll have to find a way. We'll take it back to that room and uh, break in if we have to.' He shrugged. 'I think there's online videos for how to pick a lock.' Turning his attention back down to Sam to ask, "Do you know how to pick a lock?"

They talked out a tentative plan while Sasha got everything they needed together in the small plastic medicine cup. It would have been too big for Sam to carry all the way back but the shorter distance from the room to their home was do-able.

Sam found himself accepting a ride from Sasha again as they went back towards room 134. Dmitri was learning how to pick locks on his phone the whole way there. Fiddling with the paperclips in his hands. Bending the end of it with his fingers and teeth.

The doorknob was unlatched with far more ease than Sam was comfortable with. Knowing now that anyone could break into a motel room was distressing but they'll spread that info along later.

The humans pushed the bed aside and lowered Sam back to the wall entrance.

Dmitri smiled a little and held out his hand to Sam. "I forgot to give this back. It's clean and I replaced the line with something newer. The old one had some nicks in it, but, It's not mine to throw away." Sam's small three pronged hook was in the center of the palm with the old coil sitting next to a new one that was tied onto the hook. Sam's hand hovered over the items before finally reaching across to grab them. He saw the band-aids on the finger and thumb but didn't comment. Glad he didn't hurt the human more now that they were building a relationship between them.

Sam stowed the four pain pills away in his bag, and a few others that should help with the infection. Sam heard of penicillin before but it wasn't clear what it was used for specifically. He was given the bucket sized plastic cup and a dollop of the syrupy cough medicine was poured inside. Sam nodded one last time to the looming humans and entered the walls again. And nearly ran into his dad's shaking form. Sam scrambled to keep hold of the plastic cup as his dad's attention kept darting from his tall son to the shadow of massively tall humans beyond the bolt hole.

Walt reached forward, mutely snagged Sam's jacket and dragged him down the hall. Sam stumbled along after him, still holding onto the bucket sized plastic cup of cough syrup. Walt got enough distance between the humans and themselves before he shoved his son against the wall. Sam was taller than him but Walt was furious.

"Dad. I can explain everything but right now Dean needs this stuff. It's fine. I swear it's ok. But Dean isn't, and he wont be till he gets this medicine.

Walt gaped at Sam's tone. His words. "Are you _insane?!_ " He hissed.

Sam clenched his teeth, not wanting to fight right here, right now. "Dad! We can argue about this after Dean gets his meds!" He pushed himself from the wall and slipped past his dad. "I swear the humans are ok." He said over his shoulder at Walt who had to jog to keep up with Sam's longer strides. "Think about it Dad, would I _really_ put Dean at risk?" Sam cut off the argument he could just hear forming about the humans wanting to poison Dean with the 'medicine'.

Sam continued on when he heard the inhale of Walt's next outburst about to pop. "Mom knows all this and let me go because she knows just how bad of shape Dean is in. You can ground me till I'm 80 years old, but Dean wont make it to tomorrow if I didn't do this."

By then, they were already entering Dean's house and Mallory was waiting. She took the plastic cup from Sam and he swung his satchel around.

"Sam, you can't really believ-" he was cut off once again by Mallory this time who dragged him into Dean's kitchen to tell him everything.

Sam's hands shook as he remembered what the humans said. How much to give and when. None of them were doctors, but Sasha had been around long enough to know how much would be overdose and what might be safe. Sam pushed a pill shard into the pop tart jelly and pressed it to Dean's slack mouth.

Dean moaned in his sleep before cracking an eye open. No doubt tasting the sweet tangy strawberries and then he was moaning in pleasure. His tongue darted out to lick at the flavors and his hands flopped about weakly, trying to grab it to eat the treat. Sam eased his other hand behind Dean's too hot head and helped him take the pill. Washing it down with cool water. His brother's mouth kept working at his teeth, no doubt getting every last morsel of flavor that clung there.

After five minutes, Sam gave Dean a small aluminum cup of the cherry flavored syrup and was amazed at how quickly Dean's ragged breathes evened out.

Walt came back into the room with Mallory at his side and they sat silently by the bed. All eyes on Dean as he slipped into a more restful slumber.

Days passed and Dmitri and Sasha found themselves as host to a family of four coming into their room.

It was coming up on the time when Sasha would have to go back home to his own family and Dean insisted that he said his farewells to the brothers. He complained daily about the cast but left it on to ease his mother's mind. His days after the fever broke were spent resharpening his knife and Sam's and anything else that could be turned into a knife with enough scrapes against the whetstone.

They all talked for a little while and Sam and Dean presented the humans with a gift in exchange for the medicine and aid. A pair of rat leather rings for them as a souvenir of their time at the Trails West motel. The humans were touched by the sentiment and shared dinner with the small family on the floor as an impromptu picnic.

Walt and Mallory had flinched every few minutes when the humans moved, but they trusted their sons when they said the humans were alright. There had been no news about any suspicious humans by any of their neighbors and that helped prove the human's good intentions.

After the meal, Sasha went to the ferret cage and opened the door. All the small people jumped to their feet but the door was closed a second after it was opened. Sasha held something small in his hands and he brought the tiny things down to the floor. Holding them in cupped hands, he smiled widely at the equally small people.

He spoke to Dmitri who happily helped him translate. "This one's name is Dean, and this is Sammy. There were three altogether but the other one was another girl we named Angela." He kept the origin of that name between Sasha and him. No one needed to know that Sasha loved calling his younger brother angel since he was a wee babe. Dmitri gently rubbed the forehead of one of the ferret pups.

"Deanie is a handful." Dmitri snickered as he tickled the wiggly ball of tan fluff. "Sammy is more laid back." He pet the black and white one next.

The smaller set of brothers approached the hand in awe and stopped at the palm that held the ferret babies that were about the same size as adult mice. They hadn't even had their eyes open yet but were so damned adorable it got a collective, 'awww' out of the group. Dean pet his furred kit first, and Sam insisted that his was far cuter and better behaved.

Time seemed to go by too fast before Sasha had to return the ferret babies to their mamma. The ferret parents were sleeping next to the last drowsy one. Every one of them tangled up with each other as soon as they reunited.

The time came for the small family to head back home, and Sam and Dean wished Sasha a safe trip to his home along with the troublesome fuzzballs.

Dmitri promised to return with supplies whenever the brothers needed it, and no matter what they said or insisted in the following days, weeks, and months, they'd find the occasional treat just inside the hole in the wall of room 134.

Dmitri figured out when they made their normal rounds, and made sure to drop off the delicious early morning made donuts before the brothers got there. Sam and Dean would sigh audibly and drag it back to Dean's place before any other people found out about the human's silly antics. Trying to come up with an excuse for the sudden inexplicable arrival of various pastries and donuts wrapped up in foil or saran wrap. Sharing enough with different families at different times when they could get away with it without raising eyebrows. "Someone dropped it under the bed. Must have been a birthday party guest." "Some old lady had a sweet tooth." "A whiny brat threw it across the room and we got it before the bugs did." Really, they were running out of plausible excuses for finding such perfectly intact treats.

The motel littles never ate so good.

Months later, Dmitri had graduated college and it was time to move away. Dmitri gave the final offer of having the brothers move in with him as roommates, but they declined. Their home was here with their family and friends. Dmitri wished them well, and promised to come visit at least twice a year. Sam and Dean looked forward to it.


End file.
